Saiyuki Transcendence
by ari2266
Summary: Their worlds have collided, in passion, angerm danger and temptation - who are these 4 'girls? - Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku. WARNING - some chapters include coarse language coarse/mature/sexual references, nudity and lemons.
1. Explosive Beginning

**Disclaimer(s)- I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. a BIG fan. a HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls characters in the story.**

***

Lightning split the sky as she finished her spell. The barrier was complete, a true masterpiece of Human science and Youkai magic.

"Ha," She thought "Come on, Sanzo Ikkou, see if you can stop us _now_!"

* * *

Kanzeon Bosatsu, the Merciful Goddess stared down into the image within the crystal water, idly scratching her stomach. "Hmm, lucky I saw this coming, or my boys may be in real trouble."

Her faithful retainer snorted, "'Lucky' she says…" He considered her style of thinking, wondering what she could have prepared for something like this. Then it hit him.

"Wait, you don't mean to activate…no….NO! They caused no change at all the last time, if anything they hindered the progress you started! And that was only the first 3! To bring in and waste the last 4… are you sure the ones you've chosen can handle the reversion process?"

"Of course." The Goddess replied slightly amused at his reluctance. It had never stopped her from doing what she wanted before – in fact, it had often given her the true determination to continue her plans – no matter how twisted. "The ones I have moulded this time around are already half awake. Their lives, though out of my control, have shaped them perfectly to hone their strength to do this…" _I think, _she said privately to herself.

He sighed, defeated. "Alright, but you know, if those 4 fail, it will be another 500 years before more can be moulded, other than the 3 from 50 years ago, which will only be another 450 years…" He mulled over the tragedy of those 3. _Well, they were disposable_, he thought. _Still, it was a sad day on earth and in heaven when Faith, Sincerity and Kindness were lost._

While he was pondering these occurrences, Kanzeon hade leant down and swirled the water in the pond gently with the tips of her fingers. A new picture appeared, and of a very 'modern' group. The Goddess looked down benignly (well, as benignly as she could), and with breath as hot as a kiln, blew on the water, and through it to the picture it contained.

She smiled gently, "and now, we wait…"

***

The screen glowed with a haunting beauty, as Rachel stayed glued to the tiny caricatures as they moved and spoke.

THUMP

Great, she hade fallen off the edge of the couch… again. The three girls around her hooted in laughter.

"That's our Rachel! Have a nice trip?" Crowed Anita

Suki was rolling around in the bean bag clutching her sides as she laughed, when her belly growled…

Kim looked up from her intense study of the floor (to keep from laughing) and smirked knowingly "I take it, ladies, that is the half time bell – Suki's hungry. Pizza time?"

"Hell's Yeah!" Spoke the gastronomically glutton

Rachel growled at them all "Dammit, y'all better watch it or I'll scissor kick your asses – and how the HELL is she able to eat so much, and stay so small?"

"It's not fucking fair!" Moaned Anita, even though she too could eat a large amount without gaining – _I love my metabolism_ she thought…

It was Spring break, and the four notoriously party-hard and completely monogamous girls were enjoying a relaxing evening at Rachel's place.

Rachel Taylor, a 20 year old uni student who studied at the conservatorium of music -and was one of the (if not _the_) top student – was holding the fort while her parents were away, and so, had invited her best girlfriends over for a movie/drool session for a week. She brushed back her wavy, chest length, light brown hair, and wondered how she could still grin after these 3 were _still_ laughing at her. At 5'9'', she wasn't the shortest in the group, and that meant her long legs could reach places others couldn't. Her Blue eyes flashed, showing her best grin, she calmly walked over and kicked Anita in the shin. Hard.

Anita Hosey, the 21 year old drama student and part time yoga instructor yelled and laughed even harder, even though it hurt. It usually took a lot more to get Rachel this active, but Damn! She was so funny when she _did_ act out! Anita let her best friend help her shakily to her feet, her long legs getting her the rest of the way – she easily the tallest of the group at 5'10''. She let her shoulder length black hair cascade over her shoulders as she continued to giggle, and wince at the same time. Her hazel eyes swam with tears of mirth and pain, and she quickly glanced an apology over at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes shone forgiveness, and she knew she could never be mad at her bff, they were so close, they could talk with glances alone – almost scarily accurately at that. The other 2 watched this exchange with amusement, following it easily, as they had been friends of the 2 for the last few years.

Kim looked up from under her bangs at her younger cousin as she continued to roll on the bean bag laughing. That girl was always one of 3 things, either hungry, laughing or teasing. Oh, well, she couldn't really expect too much more, she was only 18, and had just graduated – so she was still finding herself.

Suki Benson had Waist length red hair, dead straight and always in a plait, straight down the middle. Her eyes were an unusual shade, dark blue to be almost purple, not that Kim was one to talk… not with her eyes….

Suki was also the fairest of the group, with a spattering of freckles. At only 5'4" she was small in stature, but made up for it with her enormous charisma. She could charm a monkey out of his tree!

Suki looked across to notice her older cousin staring at her. Her laughter started to die, but she flashed a quick grin over at the blonde, and shook her head at her own antics. Suki loved her cousin more than anything. She was beautiful, even though she chose to ignore it, 3 years older than herself, and constantly hid her face behind cheekbone length fringe and bangs. Suki sighed; she _wished _she had her cousins' looks – full lips that were naturally red, cat like eyes and beautiful white blonde hair.

Suki knew Kim was often approached and even teased about her long fringe, to which she replied with a nod of the head, or if it got really bad, a scorching glare from beneath her bangs. Suki only knew of one time when she had willing pinned her fringe back – it was the first and last time. Something to do with her eyes… and that scar… she received so much attention at that time (not all positive) that she simply pulled out her hair, and never put it back again. Suki sighed again – a pity.

Rachel walked into the kitchen as her friends laboriously got themselves to their feet, groaning that their muscles were sore from laughing. Rachel smirked, _karmic debt?_ She thought. She reached the freezer and clicked on the gas in the oven to get it ready for the frozen pizza's they were about to devour. The girls all moved to the kitchen table and collapsed into the chairs as though they _hadn't_ been sitting watching their favourite show for the last 2 hours.

Rachel pulled out the choices. "OK, ladies are we Margherita girls tonight, or meat lover maids?'' The girls ignored her, already discussing their favourite topic – Saiyuki. Rachel sighed, knowing there would be no distracting once they got started. She popped both pizzas in the oven and walked over to join in the discussion.

***FLASHBACK***

The girls had only been 15 (or 12 in Suki's case) when they had met. They were all from different sides of the track, and had accidentally run into each other at the DVD store. They had each rushed over to the anime section during the after Christmas sales, and at the same had spotted the very last Saiyuki box set. They each laid a hand on the box, at which time a feral growling started.

Kim looked amusedly at her younger cousin, who was growling at the 2 new girls to take their hands of _her _property. The taller 2 girls (who were still strangers) decided 2 against two were better odds, and glared together at the other girls. Suddenly, a young boy of about 14 walked up and tried to lay hands on the box set, at which time he began to feel VERY cold, and spun to see the 4 girls eyeing him, much the same way a fox eyes a rabbit. He laughed nervously, and tried to make off with the box.

"It's OURS!" the girls spoke out together, practically yelling. The terrified boy dropped the set and bolted. The girls then looked towards each other in triumph, and suddenly saw the funny side of the situation. They began to giggle. Then laugh. By the time they got to the counter, they had swapped mobile numbers, and had agreed to split the cost of the box set. They then walked together to get a coffee and introduce themselves further, at which time they began the ties of a strong friendship.

***BACK TO REALITY***

"No WAY!" Anita yelled, accentuating her point with a thump of her fist "Gojyo is _waaaaay_ hotter than that Bakazaru!"

"What_eva_!" Suki replied, enjoying this comment – it was soooo Sanzo of her.

Kim just twitched her lips in amusement. Rachel had a hand to her forehead in frustration. "Guys! You are NEVER going to agree on that one!" She cried.

"Yeah, well…" Suki began "Hey, did you guys feel that? It was like…. Hot air…._Really _hot air…."

The girls had failed to notice the smell of gas slowly filling the room as they talked, and as suddenly as the heat hit the kitchen, it ignited.

***

The explosion was earth shattering, the girls turned slowly – too slowly! – to see the massive fireball rocketing out of the oven towards them. Each reacted differently: Rachel dived to the left, Suki froze, as did Anita, when Kim roughly pushed them to the floor…

Each of them subconsciously knew that they were too late, and memories flashed before their eyes… were those memories?...then….everything began…to…slow

….down…

Rachel looked up from the floor "…Wha?..." She queried, before fainting. Kim picked herself off the floor and slowly looked about…tapping Anita & Suki to get up. "What the hell?" Anita asked, as she turned about. Everything was… in slow motion… like in a movie. She suddenly had the strangest sensation of moving _very_ fast. Suki was at a loss for words, Kim just glared, not comprehending the situation.

"Hell, I'm afraid, has nothing to do with it." A deep feminine voice replied.

All 3 girls turned, and at the same time realised they couldn't see Rachel. "Rachel! Where are you!?" Anita asked in a panicked voice.

"Over here" she groaned from behind the table. Anita rushed over to help her up, and at the same time asked if she was alright, and, if that was _her _voice just now.

Rachel got her feet under her and looked queryingly around. "Huh…no, that wasn't me – what the hell _is _this?"

" I have _nooo_ idea." Anita replied.

"Why don't I fill you in." Came that same voice again.

All four girls spun to face the giant fireball coming out of the oven (which was still travelling at about 1inch per minute). Out of the centre of this , walked a semi naked woman, with long dark hair and scantily clad breasts. The girls gaped. It couldn't be….. "K..Kanzeon…Bosatsu…?" Rachael managed out in a strangled voice. Kim just stared, Suki's draw dropped, and Anita fell straight back onto her butt. "The Goddess from Saiyuki…. She's…_real_…." Anita gasped.

"How do, ladies." Kanzeon continued "As you can see, we don't have much time in the way of…well…..time, so I have a proposition for you." When she was positive she had their attention (not that the Goddess had ever doubted that) she proceeded.

"Ladies, as you can see, you are all about to die – in a particularly nasty way, I might add. The only reason I am here in your world is to offer you a unique chance, completely unique to you four. Do you know _why_?" She made the question sound like something from kindergarten, as though the girls would know automatically. She waited for an answer, a shake, a nod… the only one she got was from Kim, who shook her head slightly.

Kanzeon frowned "You are special. Once every 500 years, a concentrated amount of Heaven and Earths Chi collects around seven individuals at birth. These seven are imbued with certain gifts, which are used to either benefit or hinder mankind. There have been many throughout history that have chosen to stay in this world, while others used their powers in others'. You may have begun experimenting with yours already." She raised one delicate eyebrow, having calmly advised just now that the girls were one of these 'special people'.

She finished by stating "You know these beings, as Muses."

The girls gaped. A collective sigh/gasp, almost of relief – this had answered so many questions from their lives!

Suki finally found her voice. "So…what do you want from us?" Kanzeon smiled. " I want you to choose – there is a need for you elsewhere, but it is a hard path. Full of tests, not to mention heartache." She paused for the effect of her words to sink in. "So, you can come with me now, to your new lives, Muses, or you can stay here, and, well…" She waved a hand to the steadily creeping fireball behind her.

The girls looked at the Goddess, shocked. A choice between life or imminent death? Well, obviously….

Kim spoke "We'll go". The others looked at her solemnly & nodded – this was as real as it was going to get. She nodded in reply.

"Well, Okay then!" Kanzeon replied cheerily "Follow me then, girlies, and hurry along – this could get kinda hot…" And with that she walked straight back into the advancing fireball.

The girls felt a surge of trepadition. They turned and looked at each other, analysing their thoughts. Then, grasping hands, they walked as one, into the fire, and into their destiny…

END CHAPTER 1

Stay tuned! Further Chapters will be up within the week!


	2. Mysterious Encounters

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

"I'm HUUUUUNGRY, Sanzo!" A familiar voice wailed over the ruching wind of the jeep. This comment was soon answered by a sharp and cutting THACK!

"Quiet." Growled the front seat passenger. "OW! Hey! What was that for?!" Yelled the irate monkey.

"Ugh," sighed the exasperated passenger in the back seat "probably because you've been saying that and nothing else for 2 straight hours, you stupid monkey – and its getting ANNOYING!"

"You're the one who's annoying, you stupid ero kappa!" Goku yelled back heatedly.

"Now, now. Let's not get worked up" the driver replied serenely "It's a beautiful day, and we should only be another 10 minutes out of the next town." A joyous WHOOP sounded from the back seat, confirming Goku's happiness. "Hey Hakkai, when we get there can we get some meat buns? Can we? Huh? Can we_ pleeeeease_?"

The young driver chuckled. "Alright." He replied. "You're spoiling him" Sanzo muttered from the seat next to him.

"Now, now, Sanzo. We _all _haven't eaten since yesterday. I'm sure you and Gojyo must be a bit hungry too, ne?" Hakkai asked without looking, raising one eyebrow slightly. Sanzo just turned his head away, with a grunted "Whatever."

Gojyo suddenly leaned forward and stuck his arm out at a 10'oclock angle from the jeep "hey, Hakkai" he said "what the heck is that?" Hakkai followed his direction to see a dark object hurtling from the sky, heading in their direction.

"Whoa! I winder if that's edible?" Goku asked instantly, as he watched the 'thing' plummet into the sand about 50 yards from the jeep, causing a large cloud.

Hakkai began to turn the wheel, when Sanzo spoke up. "Leave it, it's not our problem." Gojyo scowled, "Aw, c'mon man! Hey, maybe it's a Sutra, _magically_ transported from heaven?" He said jokingly, trying to persuade the stubborn monk.

"No." Sanzo growled.

"Oh, dear," Hakkai said, insincerely "That's a problem. As you can see, I have already turned the wheel, so the damage is done, I'm afraid."

"I don't care – turn it back." Sanzo grumbled in a stubborn tone.

"Too late! We're here!" Goku yelled happily as he vaulted out of the slowing jeep to go inspect the curious fallen object. Sanzo slapped a hand to his face as Hakkai chuckled. Gojyo hopped out to join Goku, as he began digging in the sand.

As Goku dug, Gojyo examined the crater – it was surprisingly small for something that had fallen so far – almost as if the object was slowed before impact…

"YAAAAAH!"

Goku yelped, falling on back on his behind, as he pointed a trembling finger at the hole he had dug. Hakkai jumped out of the jeep, Chi gathered, and ready to strike, as he came to see what Goku had uncovered.

It was an arm. An arm completely buried in the sand. There was no blood or evidence of other body pieces, Hakkai noted, as Gojyo and Goku stood stunned. Suddenly, the sand shifted, and a slight moan came forth from beneath it. "Holy shit!" Hakkai yelled, as he bent down and began digging furiously. This snapped Gojyo and Goku out of their trance, and they began to help.

Sanzo, meanwhile, was watching these antics with boredom.

As the men dug, they uncovered more of what was obviously the form of an unconscious human girl. One delicate hand fell to the ground at Hakkai's feet, and he grabbed it to feel for a pulse, begging they weren't too late to save her. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the strong and steady beat of her heart.

His sigh was cut off, as the gentle female fingers curled around his hand. Goku had finally cleared the sand from around the girl as Gojyo bent down and picked her up bridal style. She was still clutching Hakkai's hand. The three men looked at each other in question, but it was Gojyo who said the words.

"Okay. So whaddaya make of this?"

The girl was fine boned, with a lightly tanned complexion and full pink lips. Strangely, throughout her chest length light brown hair, there were multiple streaks of a vivid aqua blue, which matched her eye shadow tattoos and fingernails.

She seemed young, no more than 20, and was wearing the strangest outfit – blue low rider jeans, with a green fitted t-shirt (that only just bared her trim midriff) which read "Don't hate me, cos I love you". They also noticed she had an aqua gemmed belly piercing and a small, 2 inch tattoo right next to it which was shaped as a musical note.

"How the heck is she alive after that fall?" Goku asked looking into the sky above, as though the answer was there somewhere. "Beats me" Gojyo replied "But she sure is cute." He smirked, enjoying the sight of her bare midriff.

"She may not be human." Sanzo had appeared behind the group, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Well, whatever the case, she needs medical attention." Stated Hakkai, as he gently pulled his fingers away from hers. "We should get to the next town soon. We can ensure she gets there safe, ne?" Hakkai said in a quieter tone, ensuring Sanzo understood that he was being given no choice. Sanzo stood there for a moment longer before grunting "Whatever" and getting back in the jeep.

***

The ride to town was short, the unconscious girl lying across Gojyo's lap, which in his mind, made the trip far more comfortable than usual. They finally got to the inn and purchased 4 single rooms – Sanzo refusing to pay for the girl, as they still didn't know who she was – or _what_ she was. Gojyo carried her upstairs, Hakkai instructing him to lay her down in _his_ room. Gojyo was a bit miffed at this, but understood that the girl needed to get better before he could hit on her.

Hakkai wasted no time in treating her, his chi glowing around her form as he worked. The others grew bored of watching the slow process, and gradually made their way either to the bar or back to their rooms.

Hakkai continued for another hour before he saw her move. Her eyelids fluttered, and then slowly opened, coming into focus. He breathed a sigh of relief. Hearing this, the girl slowly turned to him, eyes wide.

Hakkai sucked in his breath, and his own eyes widened in surprise….Her eyes…they were….Aqua! The exact same colour as the strips in her hair. So clear blue as to almost be crystal clear – invisible.

She blinked slowly, trying to get her bearings, and struggled to speak. Finding no sound was coming out, she cleared her throat lightly, and turned to Hakkai again, asking in a soft tone "Where am I?"

The young man was stunned. Her voice, it sounded like…music. Soft, sweet and lilting in an unfamiliar accent. "You are in the town of Chang Li Ran." He replied. The girl seemed to consider this carefully, as she stared straight into Hakkai's green eyes.

"Thankyou," She said "Thankyou for saving me, Cho Hakkai." And fainted, all strength gone. Hakkai was at a loss for words.

***

Downstairs, Gojyo was bored. The monkey was with Sanzo, and the poker players around here…well…they weren't much fun at all – grumpy old men with _respectabilities_. He sighed, lifting himself off his chair and exited the inn.

He wandered through the streets idly, eyeing a few of the local 'goods' on his way through. Hmm…that one's cute….ugh – No!....Black teeth…..sigh, he thought. Passing a nearby alley, he heard heated voices talking quietly.

"C'mon darlin', just tell us how much….?"

"I am NOT a hooker!" A feminine voice replied angrily

"A hook…wha? Look, we know what ya are, dressed like that, so why not be a little bit nicer?" A second oily voice said.

"If you wanna get paid." Growled a third.

"NO! Back off you mother fuckers! Or I'll…..!"

"Or you'll _what, _sweetling?" The first voice asked, sugar sweet.

Gojyo came to a halt, eyeing the situation distastefully. He couldn't see what kind of woman these three low lives were hassling, but he couldn't just walk away now. He strode into the alley, coming behind the three men to intervene, when he heard the woman speak again, this time in a voice full of heat, passion and rage.

"Or _this_."

Gojyo stared in disbelief as all three men suddenly dropped, blood squirting from arterial cuts to the leg. The men gasped as their blood soaked into the dirt of the alley, before becoming silent – then still.

Gojyo gaped, looking from the three very dead idiots to the feet of the mysterious killer woman. His eyes travelled up, noting her knee high, lightly platformed boots. Bare, toned legs entered into black mini shorts – short enough to make Gojyo's mouth water. The shorts reached to her navel, which was pierced with a clear faceted stone that reflected rainbow lights, then a bare inch of midriff to the scarlet spaghetti strapped top. Silver bangles decorated her arms and a single diamond hung at her throat.

Gojyo took all this in, including the woman's generous bust and the dark shadow of her cleavage.

"Uh, hello?"

Damn voice, can't it see he's busy?

"OI! I'm up _here_!"

A hand waved in his face, and he finally lifted his gaze into the eyes of its owner. "Oh, hey." He finally replied, still stunned at this woman's appearance.

"Hey" She smiled.

Gojyo suddenly felt hot. More than arousal, it was…strange. Was he _blushing_? No! The great playboy Sha Gojyo doesn't blush! But… her face…Sharp angles, arched browns, long black hair – oddly cut, short on the left, long on the right. Full red lips and her eyes….were they green flecked with blue, or blue flecked with brown?

She continued to watch him with amusement as he blushed cutely, and struggled to get his bearings.

"So, do you mind telling me your name?"

Ahhh, there it was. The old Sha Gojyo was _back_, he thought to himself in relief.

"Sure thing…." Pause "…Gojyo." She made his name sound like a delicious chocolate, melting over her tongue, and he felt a sudden tightness in his pants in response. He waited for her to answer, feeling awkward. Then it hit him.

"Hey! Do you _know _me?" Shit! He'd made a big mistake if he had already had and 'encounter' with her before. Then he calmed. _No, _he thought _I'd definitely remember someone like _her.

She smiled again and asked, "Can you take me to my friends? I'm afraid we got separated in the journey here. They should be at the local inn by now."

Gojyo quickly agreed – getting _this_ one to the inn sounded like a great idea!

"Sure thing, sweet heart." He said "Allow me too…" He shivered, He was suddenly _very_ cold, and all thoughts about this girl and the closest bed they could find were suddenly wiped from his mind. He looked to her questioningly, to see if she had also felt the change in the air, and instantly was on guard, jumping to a loose fighting stance.

Her face was an ice mask. Her eyes had changed to sparkling ice cubes, clear, with silver flecks, and she had a small, lethally sharp dagger in her hand, casually held, as though by one who has had great practice. "Are you all right?" He asked cautiously, still on guard.

"Watch yourself, Sha Gojyo. I may be Temptation, but I am nota trick – make sure you keep your lecherous thoughts to yourself!"

And with that, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. The air warmed back to normal, and her knife vanished into a side holster somewhere in her shorts. When she opened her eyes, they were ice blue, flecked with brown, and she looked at him seriously. "Tale me to my friends _now_, please."

Gojyo had not quite understood the first part of her speech, but when he figures out she was MAD at him, _not_ sent to kill him by Kougaiji or some other, he agreed, leading her through the lightly crowded marketplace. There were many stares and pointing fingers, but she ignored them all, and continued to follow his guidance, as he continued to try and decipher her words.

***

Goku was annoying. No, more than annoying, he was grating on Sanzo's nerves!

"Urasai, saru!" the blonde monk yelled from his chair at the window.

Sanzo was just starting to relax in his room; he had stripped off his top layer, revealing a chiselled chest and washboard abs behind his black leather top, which was like a second skin. He was quietly sitting at the window, reading the paper when Goku barged in.

"Saaaaaanzo! Gojyo won't let me play Poker! I'm BOOOOOOORED and HUUUUNGRY!! Can we go out and get some meat buns, huh? Can we? I'm gonna starve to de- " THWACK. The magically materializing harisen darted out for a surprise attack.

"Shut up!" Sanzo yelled. "Besides, I have to go out anyway to buy smokes, seeing as how Gojyo and Hakkai are both out – and I don't trust you on your own." He finished nastily, and began to put his priests' robes back on.

Goku ignored the insult, too excited to be going outside. "YEEEAAAHH! FOOOOOOOD – OW! Hey, Sanzo! What was that for??!" The enraged monkey cried after the Harisen had struck yet again.

"For being too loud – and annoying" he replied "Lets go."

***

They strode out of the inn and into the sunlight. Goku was walking in front of Sanzo with his hands behind his head, enjoying the open air and delicious smells. Sanzo had his hands in his sleeves, always ready with either his banishing gun or the terrifying fan of doom.

A sharp cracking noise from up ahead caught their attention. "What was that?" Goku queried, before bolting in the direction of the noise. "Baka." Sanzo muttered, before dashing after him.

Sanzo muscled his way through a throng of fleeing people, to come across an unusual sight. Goku standing in the middle of the street watching a young girl square off against a group of large Youkai. Usually, Goku would have run straight in to help such an obviously mismatched fight, but something had obviously stopped him.

Sanzo stood very still, senses on high alert as he surveyed the scene. Dusty street, last few civilians fleeing, market stalls and lean-to's full of goods left in a panic, and in the central clearing of the road, a band of 3 large and predatory Youkai. Two of them had light mauve skin, the third, slightly yellow tinged – all with green hair and various battle scars.

Standing nonchalantly, yelling at Goku to stay back, was a young girl, no more than 18. She was small, maybe 5'4", with long, bright orange hair in a plait to her waist, the tip of which was stained a vivid violet. When she turned, Sanzo saw her eyes, and his own widened in surprise - her eyes were as purple as his own! Her eyelid tattoos and fingernails, a solid matching purple in colour.

In her hands she clutched a naginata or glaive, quite competently, the curved blade at the end reflecting the sun.

_Something doesn't feel right here,_ Sanzo thought. The girl was dressed strangely, in a short blue skirt with grey tights underneath, and a large yellow t-shirt, that was far too big. On her feet she wore a pair of bright, white sneakers. She was laughing as she told the Youkai to back off.

_Now that's _very _peculiar, _He thought again.

Something pink caught his eye off to the left, and he caught himself staring at another strangely dressed girl, leaning lazily against a fruit stand. Her white blonde hair was in a tight bun at the back of her head, while her bangs and fringe completely covered her eyes and upper face. Bright, fuscia coloured streaks ran throughout her hair. She wore shin length black tights which rode up to her waist, and a fitted black bonds singlet shirt. She also wore black armguards very similar to Sanzo's own. The entire out fit displayed a very impressive physique.

As though sensing his eyes on her, her head turned towards him, and her fringe parted slightly. It was not enough to see her face, but he did catch a glimpse of one of her fuscia coloured irises – and it seared him to the spot. The look she was giving him was 'death on swift wings', and he felt cold all over.

As soon as it began, she turned her head and it stopped. Sanzo felt he could move again, and decided to ignore the girl with a dismissive snort. His attention was drawn back to the imminent fight – of the indifferent young girl, still yelling at Goku over her shoulder, and the three snarling Youkai – who were obviously pissed at being ignored.

Suddenly, they charged, going at the young redhead all at once. Two had swords, which they raised and swung down with great strength. She caught both swords on her staff in an overhead block, kicking the demon on the left in the stomach, sending him flying back. She disengaged the other, and while regaining his balance, she ran him through. The second demon was barely on his feet as he was swiftly beheaded by the staffs' bladed end.

The small girl spun on her heel, looking for her third opponent, and grinned when she saw him lying flat on the ground with a small hole in his forehead leaking blood – right a the feet of her blonde counter part. "Nice." Sanzo heard her comment, and he glared at the blonde – he hadn't even seen her move. The blonde girl looked up at him quickly and twitched her lips in amusement.

Sanzo was curious about these two, and was just about to ask them who the _hell_ they were, and what the _hell_ were they doing, when the redheaded one did something totally unexpected.

She strode up to Goku with a broad grin on her face. Still grinning cheerfully, she reached him and stood on her tiptoes, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Leaning back on her heels, she grinned again and turned, leaving a thunderstruck monkey in her wake. Goku was completely rooted to the spot, slack jawed and eyes widened as she strode back to her friend, her walk calm and even. He heard her giggle slightly from over her shoulder.

He finally got his tongue unstuck and practically yelled at her "Wha…What…Why?" Unable to string the words he wanted to say into a comprehensible sentence.

She turned on her toes quickly, and with hands behind her back, winked at him, stating "Because you're so _cute_ when you're confused." Her voice was light, cheerful and reminded the monkey of how peaches taste.

Goku had no answer for this, so he just nodded dumbly as she turned back to her friend, her ears tinged pink.

Sanzo called out to them as they turned to leave the deserted market place "Hey, you!"

The redhead turned, and with a polite smile, replied "Yes? May we help you?"

Sanzo growled, tired of games "Yeah" he said lowly "You can tell me who the _hell_ you are!"

"Oh!" The redhead seemed surprised, and Sanzo waited for them to get explaining. When the blonde finally spoke, hardly moving her lips, Sanzo only just caught her words.

"No, we can't."

He started slightly…her voice – deep, husky and dangerous – like his own. It was commanding, yet subtle. He had to hear it again.

_Wait….why? Why do I want to hear her voice again? _A small voice in his mind asked.

_So she can explain WHY she can't tell us who she is, of course!_ Hi sensible inner Sanzo voice replied.

However, as he was having this internal debate, the girls had already turned to leave, the redhead looking back over her shoulder and smiling at him mischievously. He didn't like that smile. Not. One. Bit. She called back to him before he had a chance to speak.

"See you at the inn Sanzo!"

And with that, they strolled off, leaving a stunned monkey and a befuddled scowling monk behind them.

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Names Revealed

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

*******

Hakkai stared at the sleeping girl. _How does she know my name?_ He thought.

He looked down and realised she had once again claimed his fingers with her own before she had passed out. His face felt hot as he gently pried them away, trying not to wake her. As he did so, however, the strangest thing happened – she rolled over to her side, and in her slumber, murmured -

"…Hakkai…"

He was on his feet in an instant, looking at her suspiciously, even though his ears were burning. He _definitely_ needed to find the others. He grabbed his room key off the dresser and whistled a soft 'stay/guard to Hakuryuu (who had been asleep in the corner chair the whole time.) who peeped sleepily in reply, as Hakkai hurried downstairs.

***

Sha Gojyo just couldn't take his eyes off the woman. She was, like…. Everything. Everything he would want – had ever wanted – all in one package. _Well,_ he thought, smirking as he eyed those incredibly short shorts, as_ far as the eye could see._ He noticed her watching him in return, a look of annoyance in her once again crystal clear eyes, and tried to divert his thought pattern. _Uh…let's see…not women….uh….beer….yeah, that'll work. Think about beer. _It was at this point they arrived at the inn. They walked into the entrance and paused as they saw a very serious looking Hakkai descend the stairs.

Hakkai spotted Gojyo and the woman he was with immediately. Striding up to them, he stopped before Gojyo and said "Gojyo, please introduce me to your friend." in a tone that was not a question, but a demand.

"Uhhh…" Gojyo trailed, looking nervously at his strangely dressed, and still unnamed 'friend'. Before he could utter a word, the woman spoke. This time, her voice was smooth and crisp, as though she was answering the $1million question.

"Good day, Cho Hakkai." Hakkai's eyes widened and he began to gather his Chi.

"Please – don't be alarmed." She continued calmly "I have come to meet my friends, and was advised by one who would know, that one of them would already be here, most likely with a member of the Sanzo Ikkou. She is a young woman of medium height, brown hair and has a tattoo of a musical note right here." She pointed to the left side of her navel. "Have you seen her?"

Hakkai's doubts began to gnaw at him, but then he saw the worry in her eyes, and answered cautiously.

"Yes, of course. She is upstairs, resting - we came across her in the desert about 10 minutes out of town." He did not want to go into detail about HOW they came across her, thinking he may get more truthful answers later. He waited for her reply, to gauge her reaction.

The tall girl heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She said, and her eyes changed to a soft green – this change was not lost on Hakkai. Just who _was _this girl?

"Two more of our companions will be joining us here soon. Is it safe to assume I may go and see my recovering companion? The others should not be too long, and we must be together to deliver our message."

At these words, Gojyo and Hakkai visibly tensed. So maybe these strange girls WERE assassins after all! Hakkai also did not want her with her unconscious 'friend' – or so she says – feeling strangely protective.

"No," She said suddenly, unnervingly accurate in answering their thoughts "Our message is of a different kind." She paused, letting this sink in. "Hakkai, or Gojyo, would you be so kind as to lead me to my friend now, please?"

Gojyo glanced quickly at Hakkai, letting him make the decision. Hakkai smiled at the young lady pleasantly.

"Of course." He replied "However, as we have not yet been properly introduced, would you be so kind as to leave any weapons at the reception desk?" He watched her closely for any sign of hesitation. "You have nothing to fear from us." He added. She grinned back them, and Gojyo's eyes lit up at the look of pure amusement on her face.

"Of course." She spoke, her voice full of laughter. She turned slightly and strolled over the desk, the men – specifically Hakkai – watching her every move for a hint of deception. Gojyo watched her ass.

The girl behind the desk had been following this entire exchange with interest. "Yes, Ma'am, how can I help you?"

The Sultry brunette smiled genuinely at the younger girl and replied, "yes, would you be able to keep these in your care, if you would be so kind?"

The girl's eyes widened as the scantily clad woman began to pull out knives – lots of knives – from the most _unconventional_ places.

She had four on each thigh, each one only about five inches long, that were held flush against her legs by a set of slim leather holster inside the material of her shorts. She then bent over – much to Gojyo's enjoyment – and removed two more blades from inside each of her boots, these once again held in place by leather holster. These two were much longer, however, more like daggers – each about twenty inches long.

Then, finally, she reached down her exposed cleavage – at this point, Gojyo was slavering slightly – and removed a small, two inch blade in an individual leather holster – obviously being held up by nothing more than her assets.

"Uhh...was that all?" The shocked desk attendant queried.

"Yes. Oh…wait, no…" And with that she reached a hand up the inside thigh of her shorts and removed yet another two inch blade. Gojyo was breathing hard. This was almost too much, God! He had never wanted to be a knife so much in his life!

Hakkai was the first to regain his senses. It had not escaped his attention, though, that each of her lethally sharp blades, with their plain black leather wrapped handles, each had a small Yin/Yan symbol carved into the base plate. He suddenly had a _very_ good idea where these girls might have come from.

Hakkai walked up to the girl and indicated the direction of the stairs. "Please follow me, miss." And proceeded to lead her. When they opened the door to Hakkai's room, the men froze as they heard a loud squeal, almost too high pitched to be human. Before they could react, their tall female companion streaked into the room and practically tackled the just woken brunette in the bed.

The men gaped as the brunette became fully awake and squealed just as loudly in reply. They were completely amazed when a further two shadowy figures jumped past them from the stairs and pounced on their two guests, laughing and yelling gleefully, "We heard you guys squeal from downstairs!" The redheaded one stated.

"Who the…" Gojyo began, as the four girls bounced on the bed squealing and hugging each other. Panting from behind him, turned out to be a very out of breath Sanzo and a _very_ guarded Goku, who eyed the girls (specifically the shortest one) with great trepidation.

"Sanzo, what the FUCK is going on?" Gojyo yelled

"I don't know," He growled, "But I am going to find out."

Completely ignoring the four men in the doorway, the girls continued to talk rapidly to each other.

"Oh my GOD! I love you hair! Blue streaks are so totally WICKED!"

"And PINK!? Oh my God, I NEVER thought I would see you so 'Princessy'!"

"You goatta death wish?"

"Nonono! It was a _compliment!_"

"Hahaha! Just kidding – dude – glutton's gone _purple!_"

"And what's with our eyes? Is it just me, or are our eyes different colours?"

At this comment the girls stopped bouncing and stared at each other in question. Then, as one, they jumped off the tangled bed spread and bolted to the bathroom mirror.

"Oh my GOD! My eyes are… wait…they're changing!"

"Mine are the same colour as my streaks!"

"Me too!"

"Mine aren't that different." The blonde said, disappointment lacing her voice.

The girls stopped their excited chatter and looked at her sadly, the young redhead putting an arm around her shoulders. It was in this moment of silence that Hakkai coughed quietly. The girls turned as one to face the young men in the doorway.

"I want some answers." Sanzo growled.

"Well, we'll need tea." Said the aqua streaked brunette. "It's a long story."

***

Hakkai had just finished setting the tea before his friends and guests, before taking a seat. The girls were sitting side by side on the bed, facing the four boys sitting at the table.

"Ok, where to begin…" Mused the tallest of the group.

"How about our names – our _real_ names!" the fire head of the group piped up excitedly. She looked at the boys with sparkling eyes. "I'm Suki." She said, as she allowed her eyes to linger a little longer on Goku, who squirmed in his chair.

"I am Tryst." The tallest brunette said with a smirk, as though her name itself was a rude joke.

"My name is Daja." The girl with the musical tattoo said politely, with a small bow of the head.

"Isabella." The blonde said quietly, her eyes still hidden, yet her gaze seemed to be directed at Sanzo.

"How do you know our names?" Hakkai queried politely, his eyes resting on Daja.

"Well, that is one of the stranger parts of the story," She said with an embarrassed cough.

"Have you ever heard of the Muses?" Isabella asked, her gaze now apparently resting on Hakkai.

"I have," Sanzo replied with annoyance. "I heard they died 50 years ago – they were the Muses of Faith, Sincerity and Kindness. But there should be seven in all."

"Yeah, and I heard they are only ever women!" Gojyo piped up in response to Sanzo's answer.

At this statement, the girls stayed quiet, waiting for the men to put two and two together.

"No WAY!" Goku said suddenly – which was a good 5 minutes after the other had gotten it. "Are you saying _you_ guys are MUSES?" He asked excitedly, all previous nervousness deserting him.

The girls nodded slowly, and Daja began retelling their story…

***

The four girls walked into the fireball, following the lead of Kanzeon Bosatsu. They held hands so as not to lose each other in the inferno. The heat was incredible, but they were determined to get through, and just as they thought they would scream from the pressure…it stopped - and they blinked at the bright white light they were surrounded by.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked quietly, gazing into the white nothingness in all directions.

"You are in the place between realms." Kanzeon had appeared in front of the girls, grinning lazily at their stunned faces.

"What does that mean?" Kim finally asked.

"You are between it all your world, heaven, hell – even Shangri-la. This is a place on Gods can reach, where we bring heroes to test them, and Angels to train them. This is also where each muse comes to retrieve their weapons and identities, as their previous selves left them, when they passed on. Including…your Muses names." She paused, grinning wider at their obvious confusion.

"Your old lives are gone. Your identities have been incinerated – this is your rebirth. However, _who _you are, and _what _you are – that is not erasable. I cannot change your personalities – nor do I want to – they will define exactly what kind of Muses you are. But for now, you must accept your original destinies."

At her feet appeared a few familiar items. Kanzeon bent down and picked up the first on the pile – it was a 4 foot Japanese style Naginata, or glaive. It's pine outer coating was smooth and cool in her hands, and the foot long, wickedly sharp blade at the end was of a steel no longer found in heaven or earth. The weighted lead centre gave the weapon good balance as she gestured for the youngest Muse to step forward.

The goddess lay the weapon in her hands. "This belongs to you, Suki, Muse of Inspiration. Your name has never changed, throughout all time, and all worlds, Inspiration always stays the same – a mystery, which only you can uncover. In all of heaven or earth, no one has ever been able to take this weapon from you without your consent. Only Kami himself may retrieve it from you, should he so desire."

Suki stared from Kanzeon to the weapon, a flicker of recognition in eyes.

"You are Inspiration," The Goddess continued, "As your powers grow, you will be able to show people visions of their desires, and the various possibilities from their actions. You also have a kin with animals, so you will learn to hear them more clearly as time goes on." Suki gave her a confused look as she continued.

"Your skill with your weapon will increase as your powers return. You may have already experienced, that you are naturally talented with a staff, ne?" Kanzeon asked with a smirk.

Suki grinned, remembering all her martial arts classes, in which she was only average – until she began to practice with the staff. As soon as she had it in her hands, she was able to perform moves advanced enough to thoroughly impress her instructor, who privately tutored her due to her skill.

Kanzeon then gestured for the tallest to come forward, as Suki went back to her place in the group. The Goddess bent down and picked up a holster with a selection of knives.

"Theses are yours – tempted?" Kanzeon asked amusedly as the girls eyes gleamed in anticipation. The Goddess laughed throatily. "Tryst, Muse of Temptation, yet rarely tempted – these are your weapons."

Kanzeon frowned, realizing there was nowhere for Tryst to place her new weapons on her 'outfit'. The Goddess raised her hand, then lowered it slowly, as though wiping water off glass. When she was finished, she gave a satisfied grunt (as Goddesses do) and passed the collection to the girl, indicating where she was to strap the holster underneath her – now modified, with holes – shorts. Kanzeon looked her over as she struggled, and nodded.

"You are temptation itself. As your powers develop, so will your emotional reading skills, and your skills at bodily transfiguration. As an 'emo-path', you will also be able to 'adjust' the emotional currents around you." Tryst frowned –_Emo-_path? She was NOT an emo! And…body transfiguration? – She wanted to ask, but Kanzeon just pointed to her, indicating for her to go back to her friends.

The shorter brunette stepped forward next, excited. Kanzeon bent down and retrieved the last object from the pile – a leather pouch, which clinked strangely.

"Hello there Daja, Muse of Creativity." The goddess smiled sweetly – the girl instantly losing most of her enthusiasm from that smile.

Kanzeon laughed, "No need to be nervous, Muse, these are your weapons." She opened the bag and carefully teased out a leather strap, like a belt, leaving another three still in the pouch. The band was bust to wrap around either an arm or leg, and inserted into the leather were a multitude of tiny elastic loops. Through each of these loops was a long, and deceptively pretty iron needle. Each needle had a small loop of aqua blue silk at the end, tied in a pretty design.

"These are your shuriken pins - you will recover your ability to wield these with deadly accuracy. They are completely indestructible. While they may seem innocent, they were forged in the fires of Hell – and as such, only Hellfire can damage them." Kanzeon passed the bag to Daja.

"You have the gift of music. You will learn to use your voice as weapon, and as a gift to heal." She finished mysteriously.

The Goddess then raised her eyes to the last girl, who met her gaze defiantly through her long fringe. Kanzeon grinned and beckoned with a finger. The blonde walked forward slowly, to stand before the Goddess.

"Hello, Isabella. Your weapons, I must give to you reluctantly, as I have dearly enjoyed the reactions I get when I reveal them at Heavens Receptions." She smiled again and handed over the lethal objects from within her robes. The other girls gasped at their beauty, but Isabella just took a long look, then slipped them down the back of her singlet, hiding them neatly. They were, strangely, almost invisible against her back for weapons of such strange shape and design.

"You are the Muse of Strength." Isabella nodded in agreement. "You can tell truth or lies no matter how hard someone tries to hide them, and as you come into your powers, your physical strength and prowess with your weapons will increase dramatically." Kanzeon paused. "I personally think your inner strength is already almost at its peak – but there is still room to grow." She gave a knowing look to the blonde, who nodded again in agreement.

Isabella went back to stand with the others, who were all examining and adjusting their weapons in their holsters

"So," Kanzeon said, retrieving their attention "Why have I called you. Well, other than it would have been a pain in the ass for you to die natural deaths before you could be used, there is also a task at hand that specifically requires you four."

"I know you all avidly watch my boys on that television device you have in your world, and you know everything there is to know about them and their situation. As you may have already guessed, me being here with you _obviously _means I am real. If you follow that thought through to conclusion, you will realise that, yes, my boys and their current quest is real also. You have, in essence, truly been watching their lives."

She paused for effect, and to let the resounding truth in her words echo throughout the empty space and also in the Muses' minds. As she suspected, they blankly nodded acceptance, their supply of shock already used up for the month.

Kanzeon laughed languidly, "Alrighty, there is a task for you at hand, it has to do with a particularly annoying barrier around India…"

***

Daja continued to talk, explaining about the barrier, how the Muses were the only ones with the power to break through it, and that they must travel with the Sanzo Ikkou. As the afternoon sun faded to twilight, she leaned back against the wall next to the bed with a groan. "And, well, that's about it."

The young men had spread out in the room during the girls tale, Gojyo with his feet on the table, a full ashtray beside him. Goku was leaning on folded arms on the other side of the table, looking at the girls with wide amber eyes. Hakkai had pulled his chair closer to hear better, and Sanzo was seated on the windowsill, smoking.

"So what are your weapons?" Goku asked Isabella, "You didn't tell us what they were."

She smiled back at him. "They're special." She said evasively, successfully ending the conversation.

"So I take it Kanzeon was the one who told you to meet here, and who said that one of you would already be with us?" Hakkai asked thoughtfully, his question directed at Tryst.

"Yes." She replied, locking eyes with Gojyo briefly, who shot her a cocky grin.

"She also said we were to stick with you until you get to the barrier!" Suki said excitedly, bouncing again.

Sanzo started, almost inhaling his cigarette. He got himself under control and looked the younger girl dead in the eye.

"No." He said with finality.

"But she said you guys would help us learn more about our powers, and then we can break the barrier for you!" Suki replied, a small frown appearing on her features.

"No." Sanzo said again, and turned away.

Sniff. Sniffle.

The sound almost echoed in the small room. Sanzo's shoulders jerked. He wouldn't turn around – he _wouldn't._

"Aww, Sanzo! Now you made her sad!" Goku cried

"Whatever." Sanzo said turning back around to face the girls (ignoring Suki's sniffles). "Besides," He said, "You can't fit in out ride, and I am NOT going to put up with another lot of annoying people!"

Tryst scoffed at this.

"Like you have a choice in this, _Monk Boy_. We ARE coming, and there is nothing you can do to stop us."

The click of the banishing gun was Sanzo's reply, as he stood aiming it straight at the girls forehead.

"Oh yeah?' He replied softly.

"Yeah." Said a quiet voice right behind him. His eyes widened – _how did she_?...

He spun, gun raised to see Isabella casually leaning against the window sill behind him. Her head was down, arms crossed in a relaxed stance. Sanzo snarled, lowering the gun.

"How the hell do you expect to keep up with us anyway, _Muse_? If that _is_ what you are. You'll be stuck here, and we'll be long gone in the morning!"

Gojyo and Hakkai quietly watched this exchange with interest. Goku still had worried eyes on Suki, who was obviously trying hard not to cry. Daja's arm was around her, as Tryst stared at Sanzo's back in open anger, with eyes colored jet black.

"Hmph. We'll drive, of course." Isabella replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, and pointed out the window at the ground below.

Hakkai and Gojyo stood, walking over to the window, as Sanzo looked down to the ground below.

"Sweet!" Gojyo exclaimed, crimson eyes sparkling at the sight.

A bright yellow VW Bug convertible was parked directly under the window. It was an older model, but looked sturdy and comfortable. It had a tumble bar across the centre, padded with black leather and matching black leather seats.

Daja piped up, "That's my car from our world. The Goddess thought we might need it, as she said Sanzo was as stubborn as a mule!." She grinned as he shot her a dark look over his shoulder.

Hakkai grinned cheerfully, and turned to Sanzo. "Well," he said "I guess we can't stop them now, can we?"

Sanzo stayed silent. Fuming and defeated, he turned, quickly leaving the room with a mutter.

"Whatever."

END CHAPTER 3!!!


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

*******

"Well, now that that's sorted, what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Suki asked innocently, wiping away imaginary tears.

"I can think of something." Gojyo replied, eyeing each of the girls lecherously, before sending Tryst his best "bad boy" look. She eyed him back from under her lashes.

"You know, I think your right." She purred seductively.

The other girls all rolled their eyes as Tryst stood up from the bed. Gojyo's eyebrows had shot up to his hairline at this comment, and his jeans began to strain as she stood with her back to him. Slowly bending over, displaying her shapely ass in his direction, she released something from her boot. Hakkai had dashed to Goku as soon as Tryst had moved, and was covering his eyes while he cried out, "What?! What's going on?" Suki and Daja giggled at this – these boys were JUST like the anime!

Tryst had just finished fishing out what was in her boot, and stood up with a satisfied smile to reveal...an ATM card!

"Huh, when the Goddess gave us this, she said interest had been accumulating for 500 years, thanks to the last 'us's'..." Bella frowned at that, Tryst continued "So, we should be able to at least get lodgings for the night!" She flashed an overly innocent grin at Gojyo, who looked disappointed and in pain. "That wasn't what I had in mind..." he grumbled.

Goku had escaped from Hakkai's grasp yelling "Sanzo is gonna be SO pissed!" and laughed uproarously. Everyone else joined in, picturing Sanzo's annoyed visage, bar Isabella, who leaned out the window she was still sitting by and whistled sharply.

"Kit!" She called loudly, her voice noticeably smoother the louder she spoke. There was a bright flash of light surrounding the Bug, and then *POP!* - a small black cat appeared exactly where the car had been.

The cat jumped to the windowsill and looked around the room before leaping into Daja's lap and mewling softly. It had bright red eye. _The same ay Hakuryuu_, Hakkai thought.

"Oh, WOW!" Goku choked "Sanzo is gonna be TOTALLY pissed now!" And a new bout of laughter racked hi body, causing him to fall off his chair.

Suki grinned. "I know! When the Goddess told us that the car would meet us here, and would transform like Hakuryuu, AND that it would be a cat – well, we thought it was her personal vendetta against the poor, dear monk!" She fluttered her eye lids dramatically, then fell back on the bed, laughing.

"That's right," Hakkai said suddenly, "You never did explain hot it is you know so MUCH about us." He smiled politely.

"Um...yeah...let's save THAT story for another time, I need to go get rooms." Tryst replied evasively and left the room as quickly as possible.

"I'll go too." Isabella said, catching everyone off guard as she hurried after her friend.

"Well, Monkey, you want some dinner?" Gojyo asked lightly, still a bit miffed that Tryst had turned him down. Girls just didn't turn _him_ down that easily! But then, this was no ordinary girl; Tryst presented a real challenge – and Gojyo was not one to give up so easily.

"Yeah!" Goku yelled as Suki cried "Can I come too?" Gojyo eyed her. She was _very _cute – if a bit young for him.

"Sure sweetie." He replies, giving her a sultry look. Goku missed this exchange, and was already at the door, yelling "Come ON! I'm HUUUUNGRY!" Before bolting out the door and down the stairs. Not to be outdone, Suki pounced after him, leaving Goku to bring up the...ahem...rear.

As the door closed Daja heaved a sigh, which was echoed by Hakkai. They glanced at each other questioningly, before Daja's cheeks began to burn.

"Are you alright, Miss Daja?" Hakkai queried in concern.

"Oh, I'm fine, just fine." She replied, and stood too quickly, stumbling over her own feet. As she tried to get her balance, her feet tripped over kit, who was weaving her way around Daja's legs, and she tumbled forward. Expecting to hit the ground, she raised her arms to protect her face...and was caught.

Hakkai had surged forward the moment she stumbled, and with lithe, yet surprisingly strong arms, had caught her by the biceps. Daja fell onto his chest, nose squashed flat. _Stupid cat, _she thought.

"Ow." She mumbled. Then realised the position she was in. She looked up to see surprised green eyes staring back down at her. She gasped and scrambled to her feet, bowing apologetically.

"Ah, Hakkai-san!! I'm... so sorry! Please forgive me!" She kept her eyes on the floor as she bolted from the room.

Hakkai stood frozen to the spot as Daja left the room like a frightened deer. His left hand slowly reached up to his chest, as though with a mind of it's own, and brushed the spot where she had pressed her nose to his chest.

"Are you?" He quietly asked no one.

***

Sanzo had returned to his room, slamming the door in his anger. Dammit! Why did that Merciful _hag_ have to do this to him? His current situation was complicated enough! He lit a cigarette and chugged on it angrily as he stripped off his top layer of clothing. Dammit! Women are nothing but trouble!

He had barely finished his thought when there was a loud knock on his door. He stalked over to it, and yanked it open. In his doorway stood the blonde one... Isabella, his brain supplied. "What do you want, woman?"

She looked up at him, her fringe parting slightly, enough for him to look her in the eye. _So her eyes ARE fuscia_, _I thought so...Wait, why do I even care? She's just a disrespectful, little..._

"You would do well to be a bit more tolerant, Monk," She replied "We have obtained rooms of our own and require none of your supplies. I thought you should know that, as I understand you hate complications." She peered deep into his violet eyes, daring him to argue.

He glared at her. "I never asked for your help, nor do I need it, _muse_." He said nastily.

"That may be so." She turned to leave, and had a small smile on her lips as she looked back over her shoulder at him, eyes now hidden. "But I know you're lying."

She left, walking down the hall at a steady pace, once again leaving the monk at a loss for words.

Dammit! He still didn't trust her! "I hate complications." He growled, closing the door to his room and sitting back at the table. It was at that point, he realised something…

Sanzo had always been attractive. He had accepted that, even without speaking he would unwillingly attract most females, and quite a few males. He had learned to be disgusted by people touching him, or leering at him, and so he travelled covered in looser than required priests robes, ignores the masses, and kept a tab for revenge on anyone who saw him as just a pretty face, or a piece of ass.

He realised that this girl had just come to his room, and had seen him in his form fitting under clothes, which were like a second skin over his chiselled chest and washboard stomach, the armguards accentuating his toned biceps. She had seen him, and yet, had looked only into his eyes. Not his body. Not his face. His _eyes_.

Hmph. He was...impressed? Disappointed? No, nothing like that. He was beginning to feel the lightest traces of trust. _Feather light, _he convinced himself, _not even that. _Feeling a bit steadier, he slipped back into his robes, stubbed his cigarette and made his way down to the dining area.

***

Daja barged into the dining room, looking wildly for her friends among the lightly crowded area. Spotting Suki over with Gojyo and Goku scoffing their faces, she headed in that direction, until she noticed Tryst.

The taller girl was at the bar, calmly getting drinks, when she was approached my two (obviously intoxicated) men. When they refused to let her pass, an annoyed look passed over her features. Before Daja or Tryst could do anything, and ashtray came flying out of nowhere and hit the left man in the head, knocking him out cold.

As his partner stood shocked, Tryst calmly stepped over the unconscious man, holding a six pack of beer in one hand, and a six pack of soda in the other. She continued back to the table, and slid onto the seat beside Gojyo, giving him a quick nod in thanks.

He, in return gave her a wide grin, his thoughts on appropriate thanks obviously differing from hers. She huffed, and turned her head away, to find Daja in the door to the dining room looking at her, flushed and out of breath. Tryst excused herself, and made her way over to Daja, as Isabella also came in.

"Hey – what's up?" Tryst asked, as Isabella looked at them both questioningly.

"I...umm...Hakkai...I mean....he..." Daja babbled. The girls smiled gently, they knew their shy friend had the hugest crush on Hakkai. Hell, she was even obsessed with him when she still believed he was just _anime_.

She continued to babble as the girls walked her over to the table. Gojyo looked up curiously, while Suki and Goku continued to scoff.

***

Sanzo met Hakkai at the bottom of the stairs, Hakkai almost knocking the monk over, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"Oh, Sanzo! My apologies – I was thinking…well, I don't know…" Hakkai stopped, plastering on a huge overly cheerful grin. Sanzo grunted and led them both into the dining room.

***

Daja's babbling stopped as she notices Hakkai enter the room with Sanzo. She locked her eyes down on the table and didn't look up until the food was served, her face a steady pink. Conversation swirled over her head as she purposefully didn't join in, eating lightly and only answering 'yes' or 'no' the direct questions.

She did laugh lightly at Gojyo's continued attempts at Tryst, and Sanzo's continuous death threats hung through the air, only being taken seriously when a few shots were fired off, successfully scaring the shit out of the other patrons. Daja breathed a huge sigh of relief when dinner was finally over.

She carefully got up from her chair (remembering NOT to trip) and turned, walking smack into a solid object, her nose squashed flat yet again.

"Ow." Daja mumbled. She looked up into surprised scarlet eyes.

"Well," Gojyo remarked slyly, "You're not usually my type, but if you insist…"

Before he could wrap his arms around her, there was a loud THWACK as the harisen cracked across his head, followed by a fuming Tryst making the sound of a boiling tea kettle. "You perverted Kappa!" Goku spouted in chorus.

Daja ducked out from under Gojyo's arms and grabbed her friends by theirs. Together they bolted from the area, heading straight for their four bedroom suite giggling loudly in mischief, as Gojyo continued to be harassed by Goku and Sanzo, and Daja blushed.

Entering the room, she shut the door, leaning against it as she breathed a sigh of relief. Tryst, Suki and Bella laughed as she locked it, each of them falling onto a bed to claim it as theirs. Suki rolled onto her stomach and watched as each of the girls composed themselves and headed for the bathroom.

Upon entering, they realised, having no pyjama's, no toothbrushes and no change of clothes, they would just have to make do with have a shower and sleeping in their underwear. That way, they could wash their clothes in the sink, and let them dry overnight. Each of the girls hung their clothes out after their showers, and settled into a bed.

"So…" Tryst began, positive she was still in some kind of bizarre dream, like in a coma.

"This is actually happening." Bella stated in her blunt way.

"Yeah… it is. But, I don't know, it still seems so unreal. I mean, usually, if we were like, kidnapped or something back there, we would be scared about something, like what we were leaving behind, and if it was OK." Suki said seriously.

"But now, it doesn't seem to matter. It's like everything is just waiting for us back there. Like we are just living this moment, and it's OK not to doubt." Bella finished.

The others nodded in agreement. Though they still had feelings of worry for their families, friends, homes and pets, there was absolutely no doubt that this was all real, and that everything they had left behind was somehow, still OK. It was strange, as though they had received some kind of unspoken assurance from a higher power.

"And _they're_ real – the Sanzo Ikkou, Youkai, Kanzeon Bosatsu – everything! It's totally blowing my mind!" Tryst broke the silence in an excited squeal.

"I still can't believe we've actually _met_ them, talked to them! I mean, we've even touched th…." Daja cut herself off as the girls all sat up in their beds, eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Whaddaya mean, 'touched them'?" Tryst crooned

"You never did actually say what happened with you and Hakkai. What was it? You already…" Suki queried, leaving the question open.

"No! Nothing like that!" Daja protested hastily. "I just stumbled, and he caught me, and there was this… like… moment. That's all" She had a confused look in her eye. What had it meant? It was over so quickly.

"So…basically, you had a Titanic moment?" Bella asked, her teeth gleaming.

"Ugh, you guys are impossible. It was nothing, so just drop it. I'm going to sleep." She rolled over facing the ceiling, and closed her eyes. The girls booed her, and laughing lay back themselves as they drifted off, exhausted after their absolutely emotionally draining day .

Before sleep claimed her, Daja felt a light pressure on her chest, then a steady purring. She smiled sleepily, and petted her feminine little cat. She couldn't be too angry at Kit. After all, she HAD gotten her into Hakkai's arms…

END CHAPTER 4


	5. Camping Out

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

The next morning, the Sanzo Ikkou was already downstairs in the dining area of the inn.

"Saaaaaaaanzo! I'm Huuuuuugry!!!"

THWACK!

"Quiet Bakasaru! We've already ordered, so just wait!" Sanzo growled at the whining monkey.

"Yeah! You're not the only one who's hungry!" Gojyo chimed in, earning himself an irate glare from the younger boy. Gojyo just smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"So, what do you all think?" Hakkai asked, breaking the rare silence as he patted the small white dragon on his shoulder. Goku was still grumbling about his unfair treatment.

"'Bout what?" Sanzo replied.

"About yesterday, of course. And this new situation we seem to have landed in, or, to put it correctly – the new situation that has landed on us." His usually smiling face was serious now, as he glanced around the table, eyeing each of his group carefully. "I'm truthfully a bit apprehensive about their – or should I say, Kanzeon's – idea of travelling with us."

Sanzo raised a surprised brow. Hakkai was usually the one who tried to convince him to go along with these kind of hair brained ideas – the fact that he was undecided must mean that he is taking this decision far more seriously than his usual laid back, 'go along with anything' attitude.

"Well I personally wouldn't mind having a bit of female company for a while." Gojyo chimed in, a lecherous smile on his face. "And besides, those girls are _HOT_. I mean, come on, even _you_ must have been a _little_ turned on my one of 'em, Sanzo."

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo growled, turning his head in the other direction.

"Oh, come ON! Wait… unless you're a homo… are you? Shit – I'd better watch my ass." Gojyo's grin dropped as the loaded banishing gun was aimed directly at his forehead.

"You got a death wish?" Sanzo snarled, all pretence of ignoring Gojyo flying out the window, as an angry tick appeared on his temple. Gojyo sweat dropped, raising his hands in defeat.

"Homo?" Goku asked curiously, looking from Sanzo to Gojyo in obvious confusion. Hakkai chuckled nervously, and diverted Goku's attention by pointing out that the food had begun to arrive. As the monkey began to eat, with gusto, while fighting off the recovered and ravenous kappa, Hakkai turned to Sanzo.

"So, what do we do?" He asked the monk softly. "Sanzo?"

The blonde man sighed, stubbing his cigarette and pinching the bridge of his nose with his other hand. This was difficult and complicated. The girls – he hesitated to think of them as Muses – were obviously not from their world, based on their looks, clothing and the little detail of their car. They were apparently sent to help the Sanzo Ikkou, yet instead of being placed at the so called barrier – which he was still sceptical, actually existed – they were sent to travel with them, so that their own powers could develop over time.

Sanzo growled his frustrations at interfering, annoying Goddesses. Why couldn't Kanzeon just have dropped them in India, and told them to develop their powers while they _waited_ for the Sanzo group to appear? Had she just done this for _kicks_?

Up in heaven, a certain Merciful Goddess, laughed – enjoying the confusion she had caused.

"We should leave before they do. Unless we actually stop them by force - which I am not the least hesitant to do - we can't exactly stop them from following. Not when they have their own ride." He frowned, deep in thought at the implications of having this new group follow after them.

"I think you're right." Hakkai broke into Sanzo's thoughts with the quiet comment. "I would not hesitate to stop them, if I felt that there would be a danger. However, at least three of them have proven themselves capable fighters, and really, I would worry about them knowing they were going west _anyway_ and we refused to at least offer hospitality."

Sanzo grunted at the man's soft heart. Hakkai continued, "Really, who are we to tell them where to go? If they are travelling west, that is their decision, and the fact that they happen to have been sent by heaven seems like a bit of a hint, if you ask me. Besides, they ARE going to break this barrier around India for us, and apart from following us, they really haven't asked for anything in return."

"That doesn't make them any more trustworthy – In fact, it makes them less so. What do they want?" Sanzo interrupted.

"I guess we'll find out. Here they come." Hakkai indicated to the dining room entrance, where the girls were standing, yawning in the early morning light that streamed through the windows.

"Shit." Sanzo grumbled, watching them make their way over to the table, Suki's eyes gleaming at the food piled high before the men.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hakkai-san, Sanzo-sama," Daja said politely, dipping her head. Sanzo grunted again. Hakkai smiled politely back, returning the greeting, and inviting the girls to sit – all the while ignoring the death glare he was receiving from the monk.

The girls sat quietly, Suki trying to sneak Goku's bacon as he pigged out. The waitress came around and took their order, plus a second round for the ever hungry Goku. They each sat quietly, the girls still waking up, the men busy eating or reading the paper. The girls' meals arrived, as the table continued its silence.

Tryst fidgeted. The silence was starting to become deafening. She sighed, trying to think of something to say, when she noticed Gojyos eyes on her once again, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, a little rudely. Gojyo smirked, enjoying his view. Before he could make another sound, Gojyo was thrown from his chair by a swift kick to the back from Sanzo.

"That hurt, you know!" The kappa yelled, still flat on his face.

"Don't start. I was trying to have a quiet meal _for once_." The monk growled as Gojyo picked himself up, snarling. The girls all giggled behind their hands at the classic moment, their meals now finished.

Sanzo stood abruptly after this outburst. "Hakkai, let's go."

Hakkai stood, his once again, overly happy face plastered back on. "Come on, now Goku, Gojyo." He said cheerfully, and bowed slightly to the girls – they got the hint, and immediately started to move. Gojyo and Goku weren't far behind; Goku still complaining that he didn't get enough to eat.

The two groups exited together, blinking as they entered the bright morning sunlight.

"Hakuryuu, transform, please?" Hakkai asked politely to the small white dragon on his shoulder.

"Kit…uh, change?" Daja requested quietly to the small black feline in her arms.

As the two vehicles materialized in twin globes of light, Sanzo scoffed at the cat. He has found out _that_ little charmer of a secret only this morning, as he had exited his room – hi nose still itched to sneeze; even though the cat was now a car.

The girls piled into the bug as Daja opened the hood to pile in the supplies they had bought earlier. She was confronted by 10 large packages, almost completely filling the small space. Then it clicked.

"Oh my GOD! Guys! Look at this!" She proceeded to pull out four various styled large bags and four tightly rolled sleeping bags. "The pop tents are in here too!!" She squealed, practically bouncing in excitement.

"No WAY!" Tryst cried as Daja flung a bright red bag her way. "Our stuff must have still been in your trunk for our camping trip the next day!!" She greedily dug in for her sunnies and water bottle.

"Wow!" Suki squealed, as she collected her own yellow bag. The young men were watching this entire display with dumbfounded looks, Sanzo's cigarette hanging low in his mouth.

Bella grinned as she caught her black duffel bag, and pulled out a large packet of Chuppa Chups. "Sweet." She said, showing the other girls her prize, and sharing them around.

Tryst sat back in her seat behind the driver, red Prada sunnies on, retrieved water bottle in hand and a strawberry chuppa chup sticking out of her mouth. "Now THIS is a road trip." She groaned, as Gojyo drooled slightly in the jeep, watching Tryst suck the lollipop, and imagining all the other things she could be doing in the same way.

Suki laughed in the seat next to Tryst, putting on her reflective white Oakley wraparounds as she grinned cheekily over at Goku. In the front passenger seat, Isabella slipped on a pair of black Arnett's with extra large 'butterfly' lenses, successfully covering most of her face in case the wind knocked her fringe aside. Daja got into the drivers seat and started the car, placing her own chocolate brown Dolce sunnies on the bridge of her nose as glanced over at the young men.

Sanzo made a noise like, "Hrmph" and stared straight ahead. "Hakkai. Let's go," was all he said. Hakkai nodded politely, as Gojyo yelled out, "Hope you can keep up, _Ladies_."

Daja put her car in gear, foot on the accelerator and released the clutch as Tryst yelled back, "Hope you BOYS enjoy the view of our tailpipe!" Gojyo just grinned, enjoying the playful banter the tempting muse.

They headed off, the Jeep constantly leading the Bug west.

***

The first night camping was an experience; especially since Gojyo tried every trick he had (unsuccessfully) to get one of the girls (specifically Tryst) to sleep in his tent or vice versa:

"You know, girls, here, it's perfectly normal to have a strong male protector in your tent with you, so…"

"Nice try kappa – no chance."

"..As I was saying, it gets REALLY cold out here in the woods at night, so we usually combine our body warmth by removing our clothes and…"

"…And sleeping in separate tents? Great idea – we'll do that."

"…And when…"

THWACK

The harisen darted out to smack the lecher across the head. Hard.

It was 3 days and nights to the next sign civilisation according to Hakkai, and the girls, not to mention the Sanzo party, were on constant alert for berserk Youkai. They had a brief and pointless skirmish with a group of 5 Youkai, who were dispatched of before the girls could even get out of the car.

During the long journey hours, the girls chatted, catching up on all the things they would have, had they survived in their world. The thought sobered them, as they once again came back to thoughts of what they had left behind. Surprisingly, it was Bella who continued to pull them out of their dark thoughts, reminding them that none of them really had it easy back in their old lives, and while they might be gone from there, they were HERE, they were ALIVE and they were having the greatest adventure of their lives with their ultimate heroes.

The other girls responded to this, and their overlapping talk turned to the Sanzo party, and how cool it was to actually be here – it was absolutely surreal! They each put in their input about how similar each of the boys was to their manga/anime counter parts. They commented on how all of the surrounding colours were so vivid, and how the land seamlessly melted from desert to river to forest and back again.

Suki breathed deep, leaning her head back as she finally asked the question she had wanted to bring up this whole time. "So guys… what language are we speaking right now?"

Tryst turned and looked at her strangely over the top of her Prada sunnies. "Uhhh… English…duhh… you know, the language you've been speaking from age 1?" She laughed. Daja snorted from the drivers' seat. Isabella frowned.

"Sooo...we're not speaking Japanese or anything? 'Cos I was under the impression that this particular story was translated from Japanese originally...but we know that it's not a story any more, so...what language are we _actually _speaking?" Suki asked again, confused.

Tryst stopped laughing, her face turning serious. Daja too, became more intent on the question. It was Isabella who answered Suki.

"I take it we are simply comprehending. We can still understand each other. Sanzo's group can understand us – perhaps it is just some kind of divine intervention or magic. Maybe we've started speaking Japanese. Maybe everyone in this world already speaks English. Either way, I don't think it is something we should dwell on – I mean, if we DID'NT understand anyone, then, yeah – I'd worry. But for now, I think we should take this as a blessing." She lay back in her seat, and pulled out a new Chuppa Chup.

Tryst turned to Suki with a satisfied expression after Isabella's explanation. "So, does that answer your question?" Daja smiled as Suki nodded. Obviously not satisfied with the answer whatsoever, but accepting it because whatever Bella said, in her eyes was Gold cast truth.

They continued to follow behind the jeep for a further few hours, talking about movies, music, really anything to pass the time. As the sun began to dip below the horizon, the two cars left the grasslands and entered into a lush forest area, only going in about 30 feet, before being unable to continue.

The groups dismounted from their vehicles, and began walking the area, stretching their legs and checking for danger. It was a standard exercise among the men, and they proceeded to set up tents and build a campfire as the girls pulled out their own sleeping arrangements.

The night fell swiftly, a billion stars lighting up the sky in place of the elusive moon, as Hakkai gently stirred the contents of the post hanging over the fire. Goku and Suki were watching the pot with the avid attention of two hungry animals. Gojyo was lying on his back, cigarette in mouth, gazing at the stars. Sanzo was Sanzo, lazing moodily about 6 feet away from everyone else, smoking and staring off into an invisible distance, only he seemed to be able to see.

Daja, Tryst and Isabella were seated near the campfire, enjoying the fact that even though it wasn't the same, they _were _still camping after all. They murmured quietly to each other, as they watched Hakkai dish out dinner, which was a combination of both groups supplies. The group had settled in for the night.

After dinner Tryst was looking through her bag for her toothbrush when she came across an unexpected surprise.

"Hey! Guys! Check it out! One of my Cosmo's is in here!" Suki hiccupped in surprise and scooted over to Tryst, ripping the magazine out of her hands and holding it in her arms like a new born baby, cooing to it.

Daja and Tryst both cracked up at her antics, leaning over her shoulders, as Isabella grinned and sat closer to Suki so that they could flip through the magazine together under the firelight. There was a reverent silence as the girls opened the cover, and scanned the glossy pages, noting the issue as December 08.

The talk started then, a mixture of strange bird like squawks, snorting noises of condescension and words that made absolutely NO sense to the group of seated men. This was overlapped by names and places that did not seem to sound real, along with the occasional disagreement and shout of surprise.

Hakkai was watching them with curious patience, wanting to look at this 'magazine' himself. Sanzo grumped, and lifted himself off the ground, heading for his tent. Goku yawned monstrously, and followed after Sanzo sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Gojyo lounged back watching the girls with content.

An hour and a half later, the girls had gotten to the end of the magazine, soaking up absolutely every bit of the, now rare, pop culture that they could from the brightly coloured pages. Hakkai coughed quietly to Gojyo, whose turn it was to keep first watch for the evening. Gojyo looked at him questioningly, then swept his eyes back to the girls, who had already headed for bed, taking the magazine with them. Gojyo smiled to himself, he would very much like to read that particular item – especially the part that had made each of the girls blush red – something about a 'sealed section'? Oh well, he supposed he'd get the chance tomorrow. He settled himself for the nights watch.

Hakkai gracefully got to his feet, silently making his way to his tent, with a cheerful "Goodnight, Gojyo". He also would like to read the 'magazine', but was more patient, and would simply enquire about it with the young ladies tomorrow morning. Especially if it could give him further insight into the world they were from.

***

Two hours had passed since the girls had gone to bed, when Tryst awoke to the call of nature.

"Shit." She grumbled, tossing aside her warm sleeping bag as she stepped out of the tent and into the crisp night air. She stood in the dark, clasping her hands and stretching her arms high above her head, wondering when was the last time she had done her yoga stretches. Her pyjama singlet top slid up to her ribs as she sighed. Not since the day before she got Daja's place. Dropping her arms, she made her way into the trees, not noticing the pair of glittering crimson eyes watching her every step.

Finishing her business, she emerged from the bushes, shivering slightly from the cold. Suddenly, she whipped her head up as she felt emotions begin to clog the air around her. Gojyo was sitting on the other side of the campfire, watching her with a lazy grin, obviously waiting for her return.

Trysts eyes narrowed as she identified the emotion in the air; lust. God, the one she hated above all else – but then, what could she expect from the womanizing water sprite? It always seemed funny, and kinda cute to her when she saw him do it on TV, knowing that he was too much of a good person to take a woman against her will. But now that she was here, alone in the dark, with the infamous lecher – she wasn't so clear on his intentions – especially with his overly strong emotion clogging the air around her like so much fog.

"Why don't you join me?" Gojyo asked quietly, indicating the spot next to him by the fire. "I can see you're cold."

"Well, that's why I am going back to my nice, warm sleeping bag. Me 'n' Daja always sleep real close, to share body warmth." She replied, declining his overly obvious suggestion.

Gojyo's eyes gleamed at the thought of the two girls sleeping closely together. Tryst rolled her eyes, her patience wearing, as the lust in the air became almost tangible.

"Why do you act like this?" She snapped at him suddenly, surprising herself and him in the process. "You act like a horny school boy, who's only out to dip his wick in anything with two feet and a heartbeat!"

Gojyo's mouth popped open at the bluntly vulgar accusation, but Tryst wasn't finished yet. Arms folded over her chest, she glared at him over the campfire.

"I know more about you than you think, Sha Gojyo. I know why you feel you need to supply yourself with fresh faces every night. I know why it's never enough, no matter how many women you sleep with. I also know, that you happen to be a good person." Her voice lowered here as she felt her sincerity start to overpower his lust. "I know what it's like to feel unwanted by the person who's supposed to protect you, too. I know what it's like…" Her voice broke, as she realised she was beginning to reveal too much.

Gojyo looked at her in shock. _How does she know all that?_ He thought darkly to himself. _And what does she mean – she knows what it's like?_

Tryst shuddered as she felt new emotions fill the air in response to her outburst: suspicion, anger and….the slightest hint of fear. She sighed – she'd done it again, pushed away another guy so they didn't get too close – she was really getting good at that. She turned to leave, but was stopped by a quiet voice.

"Wait. You said all that, like it was a fact. Like you've known me for years – but I've only just met you 2 days ago. How do you know anything? How can you judge _me_, oh Muse of Temptation." Gojyo queried harshly. His breath was heavy as he prepared himself for a scathing rebuke from the woman. _I knew it_, he thought, _She is just a fucking cocktease._

Tryst was silent for a moment, before giving him a sad smile. "I can't answer that in a way that you would understand, nor do I want to. But I can tell you, that I have faith in you. I believe you are a good person not because of what I THINK I know, but because of the faith I have in you as a person. You are a loud, obnoxious, lecherous cockroach. But you are also a trustworthy, honourable and loyal companion – at least to your friends. I believe that a man who shows faith in his friends, deserved others to show faith in him."

Gojyo was silent for a moment contemplating the girls' words. When he spoke, Tryst was surprised, and a little hopeful, to find that the air was completely free of emotion – a sign that truth was being spoken.

"So, do you think there could be a chance of a guy like me ever meaning anything special to a Muse?"

Tryst's eyes widened – she hadn't expected this. Her heart thudded in her chest at his honest words.

"Who's to say you don't already?" She replied, climbing back into the poptent.

Before closing the zip, she called out quietly, "But that doesn't mean you don't have to work for it." She grinned at his shocked face, and climbed back into her sleeping bag beside a drowsing Daja, her body still quivering from excitement.

Gojyo lay back by the fire, a new cigarette on his lips as his mind churned over the conversation he's just had. He was confused. Did she like him, or not? She said he _might_ mean something special to her. He understood the foreign language of _female_ well enough to know she felt something for him – but what? Just another pretty face to bed? Well, she IS Temptation, after all.

Still, he couldn't help the small, honestly happy smile that crept up on him as the night wore on.

END CHAPTER 5


	6. Silent Night

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

The next day was uneventful, everyone packed up and was on the road at daybreak, only minor issues arising over the standard fight over breakfast between Goku & Gojyo. The girls were all in the Bug, packed and ready to go as the men headed west.

They stopped for lunch at the edge of yet another savannah, having skirted the forest they were sleeping in last night. Back on the road, sucking on Chuppa Chups and sharing the Cosmo mag around, the girls discovered something new about their adventure – sometimes, things were just plain old BORING. While the scenery was wonderful and the company could not get any better, there really wasn't much to do.

_This is what must happen in between episodes,_ the girls thought dully to themselves. They were all thrilled when the sun started to go down as they entered yet another dense woodland. It was time to stop for the night!

As the jeep and bug came to a halt in a small clearing, everyone disembarked, Goku immediately running off into the trees his legs crossed awkwardly due to his need to pee so badly. The girls laughs turned into to groans as they got out of the car and stretched their cramped limbs. Tryst remarking how tonight seemed just right for an extended session.

The girls all agreed and began setting up their side of the camp. Gojyo and Hakkai looked at the girls curiously.

"And extended session of what?" Gojyo called out to them as they popped their tents.

"Uhhh…." Daja replied, feeling a bit apprehensive about explaining the art of Yoga to the red head, not to mention the prude of a monk.

"Yoga." Suki said, stretching to the side to loosen up.

"And what, pray tell, is Yoga?" Gojyo asked with a sultry smile at Tryst.

"It's the art of stretching one's muscles to increase the flow of blood, chi and hormones and increasing one's strength, durability and calm at he same time." Hakkai answered simply, his finger pointing to the sky. Tryst beamed at him, she couldn't have put it better.

"Why do you know about it?" Gojyo asked Hakkai, as Goku came sprinting back into the camp, immediately asking Sanzo for food. He was answered with a resounding THWACK.

"Well, as I use my Chi in battle, I had to learn all forms of Chi manipulation, including the art of Yoga, which is a variation of the classes taught by Chi Masters in China and India." Hakkai replied, "Which of you girls will be leading?".

Tryst put her hand up, as though answering a teacher in class. The girls all giggled at this, and she grinned at her own foolishness. "Me, Teacher." She said impishly.

Hakkai smiled politely. "May I join you?" He asked, much to the Tryst's shock.

"Uhh…of course! You're certainly welcome!" She felt flustered, but calmed back into her 'Yoga instructor' state soon after.

Daja was blushing furiously at the thought of Hakkai stretching, as the girls all popped into their tents to change into more flexible clothes for their class, their already thrice used outfits definitely needing a wash. Fortunately, this time around, they had camped close to a river.

Everyone emerged dressed the same – barefoot, in black yoga pants, and either a pink (suki), blue (Daja), Green (Tryst) or black (Bella) singlet top. Bella continued to wear her almost shoulder length arm guards. Hakkai chose to wear his standard outfit, minus the sash.

Informing Hakuryuu and Kit to stay by the tents, Tryst led the group into the tree's towards the river. Each of the girls was holding a towel, and a bottle of water. They found a flat clearing near the river bank, and evenly spaced, set down their towel and sat on them, cross legged, facing Tryst in a semi-circle. Hakkai sat on the grass, obviously preferring the feel of earth under his feet.

Talking softly, Tryst led them through the first breathing exercise, a simple meditation to channel ones energy. What Tryst didn't expect was the reactions each of the girls would have when combining their powers into the mix. Each of the group, Hakkai included, began to gently glow a different colour. Hakkai, of course , the standard gold, Suki a deep purple, Daja, a crystal aqua blue, Isabella, a fuscia pink, with flashes of a darker crimson. Tryst observed all of this with wonder, as each of the girls still had their eyes closed.

What do I look like? She wondered, and glanced down at her hands. She was shocked to find herself glowing a rainbow of colours, from a pale silver to deep green, then onto royal blue. The same as our eyes, she thought to herself.

Not wanting to break the glorious scene in front of her, Tryst gently explained the glow, and asked them all to remain in control and open their eyes slowly. Just like Tryst, each of them were shocked by their almost super natural light – all bar Hakkai, who merely smiled. However, due to Trysts weekly Yoga routines, the girls were able to keep calm and follow through as their leader – still soft voice – invited them to stand and begin the first round of stretches.

Every one was a bit stiff, but they eventually got into the rhythm, and were soon bending themselves as flexibly as they would have been a few days ago. Daja, not to mention the rest of the girls were quite impressed with Hakkai's overall flexibility. The man could bend. His lithe body was moving smoothly from movement to movement, and Daja caught herself more than once watching Hakkai rather than Tryst.

However, it was during the position of the arched cat, and down into the serpent, that Daja truly turned crimson – watching as Hakkai slowly pushed his hips into the grass, his eyes closed and facing the sky. She stumbled, slightly losing her balance. She pulled herself back together, and continued the stretch, ignoring the pair of green eyes watching her in query, and the three pairs of other eyes watching her in amusement.

After the session was finished, and the girls were lightly covered in sweat, they headed back to camp, deciding to have a bath at the river later. Arriving at the campfire, they found surprisingly that Gojyo had cooked. Hakkai seemed more shocked than anyone.

"Gojyo? You made this?" He queried, indicating the grilled fish, rice and pot vegetables.

"You're damn straight." Gojyo replied, flicking his long hair back over one shoulder.

"It's not as good as your's though, Hakkai!" Goku said between mouthfuls. Gojyo promptly took his bowl away from him, causing the mokey to cry out at his loss.

"What was that, you little chimp?" Gojyo asked quietly, a tick appearing at his left temple, causing his eyebrows to twitch strangely.

"Wha? Hey! Give that back you stupid cockroach! It's mine!" Goku yelled, lunging for the bowl.

"Not until you say sorry." Gojyo said angrily, still holding the bowl captive.

"Screw that! Gimme!" Gku cried, and in desperation, crash tackled the hanyou, sending them both crashing to the ground.

In the clamour that followed, the girls – still giggling helplessly – made their way to their tents, to get their bathing gear. They agreed that taking turns was safest, 1 bathing, while the other three watched the men (specifically a certain red headed lecher).

As the night continued, Daja, Tryst and Suki had bathed without incident, none of the men but Hakkai noticing their absence or change of appearance. Things were going fine. That is, until Sanzo decided he needed to go answer the call of nature.

Since it was Sanzo, the A-Sexual, and they didn't want to raise suspicion about where Isabella currently was (to Gojyo at least), they let him go, praying for the best.

Sanzo made his way into the forest, as far away from the campfire as possible. It would NOT do to have one of these annoying girls come across him pissing against a tree in the dark.

He was just tucking himself back in, when he heard a splashing sound nearby. Instantly on guard, he brought out his gun and headed in that direction, planning to surprise any youkai that thought they could ambush the group by crossing the river in the dark.

He slowed as he came closer and looked down into the inky blackness of the water. It was far too dark to see anything much, but he could make out a few ripples on the surface – as though someone had just thrown a rock in. Still suspicious, he lowered his gun slightly, eyeing the trees surrounding the area.

Suddenly, the water before him parted, and a pale shape emerged. Sanzo had already aimed his gun before he realized what he was looking at:

Isabella stood waist deep in the shallow bank of the river, water cascading off her completely naked form. Her hands were cupped and moving up her face to wipe away the water, as she had just ducked under to rinse her hair. Her fringe was pushed fully back, as she rubbed her eyes clear.

Sanzo gaped, his mouth opening slightly in shock. Even though he couldn't make out half her features in the near darkness, what he could see was… awe inspiring

Her fuscia striped blonde hair came down to her waist, and her slim, toned body was generously curved in all the right places. Her small round breasts rode high on her chest, and her pink nipples were reacting well the cold night air. Her arms, he thought suddenly, what was on her arms?

His gaze lifted to her face – Sanzo couldn't bring himself to look away and the darkness dulled the colours into a surreal black and white situation. Though her left side was completely shadowed, the right... a single, fine, brow was gracefully arched across a catlike pointed eye. A small, 2cm tattoo of a strange, almost alien symbol was etched between the outside tip of her eye and her eyebrow. Her eyelid colour was a solid pink, the same as her streaked hair. Her cheekbones were high and refined.

Sanzo stared, unable to take his eyes of her exotic face. As though sensing being watched, Isabella's fuscia eyes snapped open. She spotted the frozen monk on the bank, his face unreadable. Immediately, her arms flew up to cover her chest, and with a small yelp, she dropped back into the frigid water to her neckline.

"Just what the HELL do you think you're doing?" Isabella screamed at him, her fringe falling back onto her face due to her vehemence. Her shocked voice broke the monks' black and white trance. He struggle to compose himself as he considered the implications of a Sanzo priest being caught spying on a naked, bathing muse.

"I..uh...whatever. It's not like I saw anything... new." Sanzo stuttered rudely, as he turned and stalked back to the camp, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

Moments passed, and Isabella was shivering from more than the cold as she slowly made her way back to her clothes and redressed. What the hell was she _thinking? _She NEVER washed her hair, or even swam when people were watching!

"He must have seen my face." She thought suddenly. "And my arms...oh, shit..." Her depression grew as se made her way slowly back to camp, dark thoughts brewing.

As she arrived back into the firelight, rather than sit with the others, she took a seat by herself a bit further away, to slow down her still thudding heart and churning thoughts. She chanced a quick glance at Sanzo, who was studying the fire intensely, his had to his lips as he smoked a cigarette. Gojyo and Goku were arguing about something (probably the dinner leftovers), while Tryst and Suki laughed about it and Hakkai tried to mediate.

It was Daja who noticed Isabella's solitude. She made her way over to the girl quietly, and sat down beside her in the leaves.

"Hey Bella. What's wrong, sweetie?" She made her voice as soft as possible, so as not to disturb the silence and divert attention their way. Bella tucked her knees up, and buried her face in crossed arms.

"S..z... m...n...d." She mumbled.

"Sorry – didn't catch that." Daja replied, a small smile on her lips.

"Sanzo saw me naked."

There was a moment of silence before...

"WHAT?!"

Daja was on her knees in a second, as she faced her friend, her mouth open in shock. "How the HELL did he ... ah... at the river..." She put the pieces together in head, a sick feeling of guilt overtaking her.

The other three were supposed to be on guard for things like this. Daja knew Bella would not place blame on them, she wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge but still... she was a VERY private person, and this was a pretty big invasion of her privacy. She felt bad in place of the other girls, ready to accept Bella's anger.

Instead, the blonde's shoulders began to shake with the effort of not crying, and suddenly, Daja understood. Bella was stunning; her facial features were a work of art, it was just...

"He must think I'm hideous." Bella said softly, breaking her chain of thought.

"You don't know that!" Daja said heatedly.

Isabella sniffed, tears still not forming in her eyes, such was her control. "Can you...sit with me...just for a while?"

Daja nodded in understanding. "Sure. What are friends for?"

Bella grasped her hand. "Not friends" she said, her intense eyes piercing through her fringe, "sisters."

Daja squeezed her hand in return. "Sisters." she agreed.

They sat quietly together for another hour or so, until Bella suggested they go to bed. Goku, Gojyo, Suki & Tryst had already retired, leaving Sanzo and Hakkai quietly discussing their mapped route by the dying firelight. Daja had Bella on her far side, arm around her shoulders as they made their way to their sleeping bags.

Bella kept her head down the whole way, as Daja flashed a quick glance over at the two men. Hakkai was watching them, his eyes meeting hers for a brief moment. He nodded slightly, then turned his head away as his ears flushed pink. Daja's face felt hot, and she too, diverted her eyes, inadvertently looking straight into Sanzo's violet orbs.

He had a cigarette in his mouth, his eyes firmly pinned on Bella's hidden face. He was staring with a burning intensity, his face once again completely unreadable. Finally noticing Dajas eyes on him, he pulled his attention back to the map, seemingly unfazed. Daja turned her head and continued to lead the oblivious Bella to bed as she contemplated this current development.

Hakkai turned his attention to Sanzo, his own embarrassment disspating, as he watche the monks' reaction to Isabella. A small, sad smile formed on Hakkai's lips as considered the implications of this new situation. The rest of their journey was certainly going to be interesting.

***

The dawn cam swiftly across the tree tops, and over the sleeping lodgers. Awakening with the sun was something the uses were not yet used to. Slipping in a quick breakfast of left over rice, they dressed and got ready for the day – looking forward to the clean beds of the inn they were planning to reach today. The girls packed up their sleeping bags and poptents (which still fascinated Hakkai to no end), loading everything in the newly morphed bug.

Isabella was already seated in the front, her attention towards the rest of the group who were laughing, as Goku and Gojyo once again arguing over breakfast. He lips curled into an amused smile at the playful banter between the cockroach and the chimp. It was due to this, that she didn't hear the soft footfalls behind her, until Sanzo grunted.

"Hey." Bella froze, slowly turning her head towards him.

"I wanted to say...sorry...for last night. It was an accident." He paused waiting for a reply. She sat silently, focusing on her feet as se considered his words. After a few uncomfortable moments, and she still had not moved, Sanzo grunted in annoyance. Obviously, the girl doesn't realise how much that little speech had cost his pride!

"You're lying."

The soft voice came from behind him as he turned away. He twisted his head, a single eye watching her as his brows furrowed in confused anger. Bella lifted her head, allowing him to glimpse one of her catlike eyes, a small smile gracing her features.

"What you said last night – you were lying." Sanzo's eyes widened, and he turned away stiffly, a light pink tinge staining his cheeks. He walked straight legged back to the jeep, ignoring everyone, took his seat in the front and pulled out a cigarette with cold fingers.

Goku broke off his fight with Gojyo and bounded over to Sanzo, concern in his eyes. "Hey, Sanzo – you OK? You're all red and..." THWACK!

"I'm fine you stupid monkey! Just get in and let's go." He turned his attention forward, ignoring the world.

The girls standing with Gojyo and Hakkai passed looks from the grumpy blonde passenger in the Jeep, to the mysterious blonde passenger in the Bug. Tryst grinned, feeling the emotions in the air. "Well, Ladies, I think that's our cue to get going."

"Awww, what about breakfast?" Suki whined, not wanting to leave on a half empty stomach.

"C'mon glutton – I'll give you something in the car." Daja chuckled, grabbing Suki's hand and leading her away.

"I'll see you on the road, Goku!" The younger girl called out, waving merrily.

Goku nodded and grinned cheekily. He was really starting to like Suki's company. She could eat lots, climb trees and fight with a weird bladed staff –just like him! She was always up for his pranks, and –unlike Sanzo – she thought he was _funny_! He grinned again. Suki also had this way of laughing that always made him feel ticklish in his stomach, kind of like if he had swallowed beetles. He also hadn't forgotten that time she had kissed his cheek either. He blushed at the memory.

As the cars skidded off the mark, Goku looked back to see Suki in the bug, head thrown back, exposing her neck as she laughed at some joke just told. He wanted to touch her skin, to see if it felt the same as how it looked – like snow. He took a moment to consider this, and then blushed furiously when he realised that this was one of those 'perverted' things Gojyo was always talking about.

Goku shook his head furiously – he was NOT like Gojyo! That perverted ero kappa pnly thoguth about one thing, and Goku did not even want to know the details when he began talking about his latest 'conquest'.

He continued to ponder this newest enigma in his otherwise uncomplicated life of food, fighting and Sanzo. He watched as she joked with her friends, gesturing animatedly with her hands. He had that strange feeling in his stomach again.

Gojyo noticed the monkeys silence first. He focused his attention at the young fire haired woman that was so captivating the monkey.

"Yeah, she sure is cute." He said to no one inparticular. "I wonder if she had a boyfriend back in that world she came from?"

Goku whirled aroung at that comment, as Gojyo knew he would. "Do you think so?" He asked, his eyes full of disappointment.

Before Gojyo could make another cutting remark, Sanzo said, "Who cares? It's not like their lives are any of our concern anyway."

"Which reminds me," Hakkai cut in, "we still haven't found out HOW they know so much about us – and I doubt Kanzeon Bosatsu gave them a complete rundown of our life stories before sending them here."

Sanzo frowned at this – that question had been playing on his mind also. Just who _were_ these girls? Muses? Check. Strange? Double check. _Supposedly_ allies? Half check – they still had yet to earn his trust. But what about their _lives_? How had those girls, in their world, come to know so much about the each member of his group? This needed to be resolved. Today.

***

END CHAPTER 6


	7. Musical Battle

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

Gojyo was finally enjoying a quiet ride for once. The monkey was obviously captivated by Suki – even his lametations of hunger had dropped to half their usual frequency. Hakkai was concentrating on driving and whatever it was Hakkai thought of during that time. And Sanzo was...well, Sanzo. Always silent, contemplating Sanzo type things. He turned his attention to the girls riding in the Bug about 25 feet behind them, his eyes drifting over each of their faces before settling on Tryst.

The woman was a mystery. Was she just living up to her name as Temptation and simply being a cocktease? Or did she actually like him, and was just playing had to get? One moment she was warm, almost friendly, the next, icy cold. But then straight after that she was scorching, teasing him with glimpses of just how hot she could make him should she choose. Was she doing it on purpose? She was driving him insane!

It was after one of these particularly heated moments, in which he had received not much more than a smouldering look and body language, that he always needed either an ice pack or a cold shower. Not just that, but usually, Gojyo didn;t need to work so hard, or, if he did, he gave up soon after, labelling the woman as a cocktease. But... there was something ... different about her. Something that spoke to him.

He came back to reality and realised he had been staring straight at the object of his thoughts. Luckily, she apparently had not noticed, as she was drinking out of her water bottle when the bug went over a large hump. "Dammit! Shit!" He heard her yell, as water splashed over her chin, and down to her chest, dripping into her cleavage. The girls all laughed at her, and she scowled in reply, reaching for the tissues.

Gojyo couldn't help it – the image in his mind of him on his knees before her, licking the drops of water from between her ample breasts just filled him with desire. He continued to watch the southbound H2O avidly.

Tryst felt the emotion first. Her annoyance at being wet disappeared as she looked up to see Gojyo's crimson eyes locked on her cleavage. She smirked, seeing the opportunity to torture the lecherous Kappa as too good to pass up.

Removing a tissue from the box beside her, she began to dab at her breasts lightly – temptingly. She then slowly traced her collar bone with the fingers of her right hand, letting them make their way down to the crease between her breasts. As they disappeared below the lip of her top, she chanced a quick look at Gojyo, who (to her great and evil amusement) was practically video taping the event with his eyes, such was his concentration.

She lifted her fingers out of her top, and with slow sensuality, (making sure Gojyo could see everything), placed her digits in her mouth and laboriously sucked them free of moisture, paying special attention to her index finger. She then proceeded to let the tip of her tounge out to gently (and very slowly) lick her lips free of water.

After this process was completed, she lifted her hand to her sunglasses, shifting them up slightly so she could look Gojyo in the eye. Giving him a knowing wink, she returned her glasses to normal, and sat back, looking forward as though nothing had happened.

Gojyo was dying. He was sure. The woman was _EVIL_. She knew what she did to him – and she _enjoyed _it. Dammit – Temptation or not, the fire in his groin was going to burn him alive in a very short amount of time. He latest 'Temptation' had made his already inflamed libido ignite wildly out of control.

_God, _her thought, _that's going to go down well on my sexual resume` - "The man who came in his pants because of spilled water."_ He needed a pit stop – NOW.

"Hey Hakkai, can we make a stop? I need ta pee."

"Why don't you just aim it out the back like you usually do?" Goku asked, confused.

"Well, usually, I like to wait a bit before I flash the goods at the ladies, but…" He answered, a wicked grin forming on his features as he fingered his zipper.

Hakkai hit the brakes with a jerk. At the same time Sanzo was saying "Hakkai – stop the jeep." The moment the wheels halted, Gojyo vaulted out of the car, and headed quickly into the trees. The bug stopped close behind them.

"Wow, I guess he REALLY needed to go." Daja said sarcastically as she gave the evilly smirking Tryst a shifty glance from the corner of her eye.

"Guess so." Tryst said, her eyes a pure sparkling royal blue – the girl had mischief written all over her.

Goku still didn't quit get it, but the Jeep had stopped and that meant…

"FOOOOOOOD!" Goku bounced in his seat. "Sanzo, in HUUUUUUNG..."

THWACK.

"Shuttup, monkey." Sanzo growled

"OW! Hey what was that for?" Goku yelled

"Jus be quiet!" The monk commanded.

"Whatever, I'm going to go see in the girls have any food." The irate monkey mumbled as he jumped out of the jeep and ran over to the idling Volkswagon.

The group had stopped together in the middle of the road through a particularly dense piece of forrest. The tree's were very tall, and very close together, their olive coloured leaves almost blocking out the sun, causing a dappled effect on the cars below. Goku was halfway to the Bug when he heard it.

The snarling of feral Youkai.

Everyone was on instant alert. Sanzo, stepping slowly out of the Jeep, already had his gun locked, and aimed into the trees. Hakkai had one foot out of the jeep, eyes on the undergrowth. Goku had skidded to a halt, a reckless smile on his face, as his nyoibou materialised in his hand.

The girls had also heard the sound, and a gut deep sense of recognition filled them at seeing the boys reactions. They quickly assembled their own arsenal. Suki removed her glaive from its holster at her feet, hopping fully out of the car at the same time. She stood in a loose fighting stance as Tryst also jumped out, palming two of her longer daggers. Daja calmly stepped out of the drivers seat, her hands rubbing her shoulders as though she were cold.

Hakkai glanced at her, as she let her arms drop to her sides. His eyes widened when he saw each of her hands now held four of her deadly shuriken needles spread between her fingers. She noticed his attention, and grinned, then turned her eyes back to the trees, scanning them intently. Hakkai smiled to himself. At least now he knew where some of her weapons were kept – he was beginning to wonder if she wore them at all. Bella was the last to move, stepping one foot out of the car, as though simply stretching her leg.

Though they stood strong, and looked calm, each of the girls were quietly handling their own fear. Though they knew their own strengths and weaknesses, there was no guarantee that everything would 'be ok.' This wasn't just another episode in the show anymore – this was real. Not to mention, if it WAS an episode in the show, surely they would be one shot characters, or better yet, comic reliefs. Daja shuddered at that particular thought, knowing what always happened to those who weren't the heroes.

Suddenly, the Youkai appeared – a larger group than usual. They had split to completely surround the group, being perhaps forty or so in total. The leader (or so Sanzo supposed) stepped up to the monk and growled in a menacing voice.

"Sanzi Ikkou! We are the personal army of Lady Gyokumen Koshou and Lord Gyumaoh - and we will take that scripture you hold, and your lives…uh... and your concubines." He finished, leering at the girls. Tryst made a disgusted face and snorted derisively. Suki's face was slack, and Daja just smiled with polite interest. Bella said nothing.

Goku's eyes blanked. "Are these guys EVER gonna become more original?" He whined. The head Youkai sputtered.

"No Goku, one can't blame the unoriginal for their words – One must educate them to new ideas." Hakkai said in a very teacherly way, his fingers making an L that pointed to the sky.

"Wee, let's educate these assholes." Sanzo added firecly, raising his gun and firing it at point blank range into the 'unimaginative' Youkai leaders' forehead. The Youkai charged with howls as their 'leader' hit the ground, a foul soup of blood and brains leaking out of the hole in his head.

A swift movement from the tree's followed by an elaborate chain display turned out to be Gojyo – obviously having finished his 'business'. He grinned as he walked over the three Youkai he had just slain, his shakujo reeling in. "Has class already begun? Sorry I'm late, teacher."

The crimson headed man took his place within the group of young men as the fight began in earnest. Sanzo shot, continually hitting demons between the eyes as they came in, one after another. Hakkai was blasting away, hi energy balls wiping out five Youkai at once. Goku was everywhere, Nyoibou swiftly knocking out one demon, then another – a fierce grin on his face.

The Youkai, realising the danger of the group near the Jeep, thought to find easier prey over by the Bug. They leered suggestively at the girls, licking their lips with grossly elongated tounges as they closed in.

Daja moved quickly – almost too quickly to follow as her pins flew from her hands, stabbing one Youkai in the shoulder, the others all missing miserably. Daja chuckled nervously, "I guess I need more practice!" She said as the other girls groaned in response. Two knives came flying out from behind Daja, burying themselves in the chests of two approaching Youkai, dropping them instantly.

"Girl, you just need to focus – you know – killing intent and all that shit." Tryst said as she engaged a large green skinned opponent, dispatching him neatly with a slice across his neck. "That's what the Goddess told us anyway."

"Or just pretend." Suki yelled, as she jumped and spun, wacking one youkais head soudly as she impaled another, her eyes serious.

Daja smiled at her friends, "Yeah, I suppose you're right." She started, as a large ball of light swept past her right shoulder, disintegrating a large attacker who had thought to get her while her attention was diverted. The muse twirled on her toes, eyes locking onto a heavily beset Hakkai. _He _had protected her. She gasped as he went down on one knee, blocking from a particularly heavy blow.

Without thinking, she pulled a needle from her arm band and threw it in one fluid motion. Her shuriken flew across the distance, burying itself in the Youkai's throat, killing him instantly. Daja felt warm all over, as though she was having a hot slush. _Where had THAT come from?_ She wondered. I had felt so …familiar. Tryst was grinning at Daja's first successful move, as Suki whooped in support. Feeling more confident, she turned and continued to defend against the oncoming enemies.

Isabella had been watching the enemy approach, her eyes cold and calculating – she had purposefully been avoiding the confrontation, allowing the rest of the gang to take up the fight. She sensed a movement to her left, and ducked as an especially large Youkai burst out of the tree's swinging his sword through where her neck had just been.

Bella jumped onto her seat, then continued the movement by vaulting over the head of her opponent, till her feet hit the dirt behind him. She ducked as he swung back, sweeping her leg behind his in a practised move. The Youkai hit the ground heavily, raising a large cloud of dust. While it was still settling, Bella straddled the demon, moving almost too fast for the eye to follow.

Her hand reached up and grasped the handle of one of her weapons from the back of her black bonds singlet. Whipping it out and twirling it, she watched terror enter the eyes of the doomed Youkai. She punched down into his forehead in a stabbing motion, her hand still grasped tightly on the handle. The Youkai jerked one, legs kicking, before finally being still.

By the time the dust had settled around her, Bella's weapon had disappeared, and she stood, breathing heavily. The others were cleaning up the last remaining Youkai as she retook her seat in the bug.

A female scream rent the air, as Suki yelled "Tryst!" One of the fallen demons had not wanted to die so easily, and had slashed his sword at Tryst, causing a deep gash from knee to thigh on her right leg. As she fell, a single gunshot sounded, finishing off the dying demon.

Daja was already at her friends' side, her hands desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Trysts' face was a mask of pain, pale and sweating as she grimaced. Hakkai dashed over, his battle weakened Chi gathering around his hands as he prepared to heal the injured girl. Gojyo, Goku & Suki looked stricken. Sanzo's mouth was in a frown as Bella rushed over to see how she could help.

A low humming filled the clearing; Hakkai ignored this as he pushed his Chi out to Tryst. The humming rose in pitch as Hakkai sat back on his haunches.

"I'm sorry," He said "my Chi cannot heal this completely. I have stopped the infection, but for some unknown reason I don't have the energy to knit the muscle right now – it is too deep. I suggest we bandage it, and I can continue the healing tomorrow."

Tryst's eyes snapped open at the prospect of having to bear with the pain for that long. "But your Chi's never been weak before!" She cried out to him.

Sanzo and Hakkai locked eyes for a moment, the hidden meaning in Tryst's words once again raising their suspicions. How did she know that…? Before Sanzo could ask the question that had been bothering him since the girls had arrived, the humming that was filling the clearing finally reached its peak.

As one, the group stared at Daja, even the injured Tryst and the suspicious monk were amazed as the Muses' mouth opened and the humming turned into an ethereal song.

Her eyes were closed as the lilting melody spilled from her lips, the words that accompanied were alien and beautiful. Sanzo's eyes widened as he heard the music, Gojyos cigarette fell out of his mouth. The rest of the group stared in awe as Trysts' injury began to heal – veins sealed, muscle knit together and skin closed over, until finally, only a thin white was running across her leg, which also disappeared, leaving not even a scar.

Hakkai felt an itching on his hand, and noticed his own minimal cuts and bruises were healing. In fact, each of the group was experiencing the same effect – even their own minor muscle aches disappeared and strength returning as the music continued to swirl around them like liquid air.

Daja's voice began to dim, then finished entirely as everyone's injuries disappeared without a trace. Her eyelids fluttered, and her breath came in short gasps as she looked around to each of the stunned faces surrounding her kneeling form. Bringing her gaze back to Tryst, a trembling smile formed on her features.

"Not quite like the show, huh?" Her eyes closed. Hakkai lunged forward to catch her as she fell into a dead faint.

Everyone was quiet in shock, still amazed by the power in Daja's song. Bella's intense eyes rested on Daja, noting how Hakkai was gently holding her – protecting her. Gojyo's eyes were on Tryst, searching her face in worry, Goku and Suki stood close to each other as they watched the entire scene, eyes open in identical looks of shock. Hakkai had his eyes on Daja, his worry obvious in the way leaned into her, searching for a sign of consciousness.

Sanzo was the first to move, his shock meter obviously set at a much higher level than everyone else. What had she meant by 'show?' He clenched his fists as his patience finally snapped. He turned to Bella.

"We are going to set up camp. And then I want some answers. Hakkai – get the girl in her car. You can drive that thing, can't you?" He asked, directing his question at Bella. She nodded slowly, not liking the tone of his voice.

"Good. Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo, let's go. Now." Everyone stiffly moved to their vehicles in silence, Hakkai gently lifting Daja in his arms and heading towards the Bug. Bella was in the drivers seat, Suki on the passengers' side and Tryst in the back. With a strength that seemed unnatural, Hakkai slowly lifted out Dajas limp form to place her in Trysts' lap.

Letting her go, he couldn't help but gaze upon her closed eyes one last time, his concern for her well being overriding his usually laid back demeanor. Before he could think to stop himself, his hand reached out to gently brush across her forehead, sweeping her hair back from her eyes. He winced at his action – it had been a habitual practice of his once upon a time. He turned away, returning to the Jeep.

Tryst, watching this gesture quietly, allowed Hakkai to live the moment without embarrassment, turning her head away. Because of this, her eyes missed his hesitation, but she felt the break of emotion in the air like a knife. She could feel his turmoil of emotions, and realised he was truly and utterly confused in regards to her friend. Yet, beneath that, was a deep and caring emotion – to the point of being almost fiercely protective.

Tryst smiled in silent support as Hakkai turned away and walked back to the jeep. She knew the emotions Hakkai were feeling were at the same time wanted, and not wanted. Despised, yet desired. Hated, yet loved. She knew that particular blend of emotions, having vaguely perceived it from another member of the group. She smiled again, this time directed at the limp girl on her lap – she would let Daja find out on her own.

***


	8. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

*******

"Dr. Nii! Please focus on the task at hand!" Dr Huang said in exasperation, her already thin patience with the depraved scientist snapping at his laid back attitude, and perverted comments.

"Relax. Everything is under control." Nii replied, his hands moving the familiar toy bunny animatedly, as he turned his attention to the female doctor. Huang faltered, caught between further harassing the impossible man, or believing him. Both were hard to achieve.

" The barrier we created using the Sutra protects us from any ... disturbances. – this leaves us ample time to continue ... other pursuits." His intelligent eyes flashed at the intended double meaning. Huang gritted her teeth, her hands clenching her ever present clipboard tightly.

"Besides," Nii turned back to his bunny, "Nobody other than those of Gyumaohs' direct line can pass through – which leaves all but Lady Lirin and our dear Prince stuck in India together – doesn't it?" His finger forced the bunny to nod in answer.

"That doesn't mean Lady Gyokumen Koshou is going to allow delays or any kind of slacking in the revival experiment – That is still our first priority, in case you've forgotten." Huang said, overly patient.

"Who cares?" Nii replied, loving Huangs' gasp of shock. "She sent out her entire army - other than the personal guard – to search for the remaining scriptures. She knew she was she doing. But, being that no one else can pass the shield, she is also not going to get news of the outside world, which will affect her sense of time – especially the progress of the monk and his little friends." The smirk on his raggedly shaven face dropped, revealing a serious, yet mysterious facade.

Huang nodded, far more on edge when the doctor was serious, than when he was perverted. She suddenly felt a pang of fear at his possible reaction to her 'other' experiments, which she had given over to the Lady only an hour ago. Did he know about those? No, he assumed that the Lady was not intelligent enough to make alternate arrangements for information gathering, nor that she would as Huang rather than himself.

Nii was staring at the computer screen intently, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Huang would let him continue to assume, her own vindictive nature emerging at the thought of finally getting one over the supposedly omnipotent doctor. She cleared her throat. "Well, if that's the case, would not the Lady become aware of your own experiments, simply due to boredom?"

Nii smirked, leaning his head on his shoulder to look back at her, a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. "I don't think boredom will be an issue." He crooned. "I am more than capable of keeping women ... all women, Huang ... very entertained."

Huang blushed several shades of crimson before screaming back at him "Keep your mind HERE where it belongs – THEN you can worry about whether or not you NEED to entertain _anyone_!" She turned on her heel, stalking angrily out of the lab, but not before Nii got in one last parting shot."

"It's not about NEED, Huang, it's about DESIRE."

***

Kougaiji strode through the corridors angrily, heading towards the revival chamber, thanks to the summons of his so called 'mother'. He clenched his fists in rage. Why? Why had they done it? This _barrier_. Hrmph. More like the defense of a scared child. They were ready, Goddammit! Read y for any kind of invasion, attack or espionage. And this barrier was testament to her disbelief in their strength!

10 days. 10 DAYS! And already he was feeling trapped – as trapped as he had been before that bitch had released him. The only positive aspect was that he could pass the barrier, yet he felt compelled to stay, to protect his comrades within the confines of the shield.

A jingling sound from behind him had him stopping in his tracks, an exasperated expression taking over his features. The prince turned around, his eyes leveling on his younger sister, who had her hands clasped tightly behind her back, a sheepish look on her face. Kougaiji sighed.

"What is it?"

Lirin pouted. "Where are ya goin', Onii-Chan?" The older youkai paused, not wanting to worry the little demon.

"I'm going to see your mother; she... has a task for me to do."

Lirins eyes doubled in size, her excitement evident "Can Lirin come too? Oh, Pleeeeease! Please, Onii-Chan??"

"I don't know what it is yet! So you go back to the others and wait – when I find out what's going to happen, then MAYBE you can come." Kou snapped back, having every intention of taking Lirin with him – wherever he went it was much safer than here. The young girl bounced, jumping to hug her half brother around the waist before sprinting off to find Yaone and Dokugakuji. "See you soon Onii-chan, Ok? NNhn!"

Kou sighed again and continued on his way to the chamber, his anger beginning to stoke once more. His strides became shorter, and steam began to drift in slow waves of his chest as he struggled to control his temper. It was just lucky there were none of the other Youkai around – Kou was ready to snap. His footsteps finally brought him to the already open doorway and continued to take him towards the 'throne' at the back of the highly arched room.

"Well hello, prince. Thank you for FINALLY gracing us with your presence." As always that voice was polished, cold, and completely condescending.

Kougaiji allowed his eyes to travel up the fully revealed crossed legs, plunging cleavage and sharply pointed face to the pair of empty eyes that held as much warmth as a glacier.

"Mother" he muttered in reply, adding as much scorn as possible to the word.

"You look tired darling, is that why you took so long? You were having a little nap?" she laughed merrily at her own excuse for wit. Kou gritted his teeth, his fists tightly clenched, riding out the embarrassment he felt by imagining the day he could finally put this witch in her grave. The laughter died slowly as Gyokumen Koshou enjoyed her toying with the young prince's ego. She eyed him thoughtfully, taking in his bare, toned chest, finely featured face and long legs. _He really is quite handsome_ she caught herself thinking before pushing those kinds of notions away with an undignified snort. God, she already had enough entertainment to keep her blood pumping- with that yummy and insatiable doctor hanging about. The demon woman let the strained silence continue for a moment longer before crisply placing an order on her 'son'.

"Kougaiji, you know this barrier is a protection which none but the blood of Gyumaoh may cross, as it was made with his marbled blood to begin with. As such you may enter and exit at will. You will be my eyes and ears, gathering for me all the information that I have –until recently- been able to gather by alternate means" she paused, not liking the way Kougaiji's eyes shifted in thought at this statement. No matter, she had already thought far ahead of anything he could come up with "I will need accurate and visible proof of each of your findings. As such you are required to wear this."

She held up a chain link necklace. The individual links were slim- delicate, yet very strong. Hanging from the necklace was a large faceted red stone, though unlike a ruby, it was not clarified what-so-ever. The red was completely dense- as thick a colour as blood.

Kougaiji took an involuntary step back. There was something very wrong with that stone- something unnatural _though _he supposed _anything coming from that bitch is unnatural_. Lady Gyokumen Koshou's eyes gleamed in malicious pleasure at his reluctance to take the necklace. The boy was more in tune with his instincts than she thought. "You will wear this" she repeated, dangling the chain in her claws like a cat with a new toy "because it captures images of what YOU see, these can then be relayed back to me via the crystal I wear" as she said this, she slipped her hand down her exposed cleavage to reveal an identical red stone. This one however, rather than being free-hanging, was set onto the back of a piece of mirror and hung from a fine-linked gold chain. Each of the stones she held was about the size of her palm.

"Come here and get this" she said suddenly to the less-than-thrilled prince. He took it cautiously, avoiding contact with her hands, and under her watchful gaze slipped it over his head. He felt instant revulsion when the stone touched his bare chest just below his collarbone. It felt luke-warm and slimy, yet when he reached up to touch it with his fingers it was nothing but a cool, clean crystal.

"What is it" he asked the demon woman. The second the words left his mouth he dreaded the answer. Her white teeth gleamed like those of an animal in the darkness.

"Why, the remaining blood from making the barrier of course. You, being his son, the blood in the crystal connects to your eyes when it is in contact with your skin. No part of my beloved Gyumaoh should _ever_ be wasted."

***

An hour after the battle in the forest the camp was set. Daja was fast asleep in the pop-up tent when the remaining girls finally sat down around the fire. The young men sat together in a semi-circle facing the three as Bella asked "so what did you want to know?"

Sanzo looked at them seriously, and in a flat voice asked "how do you know so much about us?"

Tryst took a deep breath. _Damn._ She knew they'd come back to that sooner or later. Suki looked nervously at each of the boys, her eyes flicking to each before staring at the ground in apparent embarrassment.

"You need to understand, our world is very different to yours. In our world you are all imaginary- a story to watch on TV, or a book to read. Your lives- your specific lives- are but an entertainment, and unfortunately very few take them as anything more than that" Bella said slowly.

The men looked stricken. "What do you mean by entertainment" Sanzo asked as Hakkai added, "what - if any - part of our lives was ENTERTAINING?" His gaze darkened, sending a chill up Tryst's spine.

"It's not like that." A quiet voice said, as Daja extricated herself from the confines of the tent. "In our world, Youkai do not exist as they do here. Technology is abundant, and there is no almighty evil out there to get us. In our world, your journey is a story, your trials, conversations… and your pasts." She added, sliding over to sit next to Isabella.

"So… you saying you're not the only ones that know about us? That there are others out there who find us _entertaining_?" Gojyo spat.

Tryst nodded sadly, "Until Kanzeon Bosatsu arrived, we were large fans … uh… 'Supporters' of your story. We collected every bit of information about you, and discussed your lives in a serious manner – comparing your experiences to our own!" She said earnestly, trying to convince the Kappa of their naivety. Gojyo turned his head away.

"Collected information about us? Discussed our lives?" Sanzo growled, his finders practically itching to pull out his banishing gun.

"We didn't know!" Suki stood up suddenly, tears swimming in her eyes, "We didn't know any of this was _real_! We needed something to hold on to in _our_ lives, and your journey – " she waved her arms wildly around the campfire " – was something REAL for us! It's not fair for you to be mad at us when we didn't do it on purpose! Not like you think we did! For fucks' sake! You're supposed to be the heroes!" With a loud sob, she bolted off into the trees.

Isabella glared at the boys through her fringe. "I don't CARE if you're mad at us, but Suki is innocent - Don't you DARE play the guilt trip with her!" She said, her menacing tone stoking Sanzo's anger. Before her could say anything, Goku stood up and ran in the forest after Suki, leaving him at a loss for words.

Hakkai leaned forward with a sigh. His heart felt heavy, and it burned strangely, he looked into Daja's earnest eyes with disappointment and distrust. She accepted his silent criticism gracefully, and lowered her head as tears filled her eyes. Sanzo was furious – these rude girls had invaded their privacy – it was beyond rude… it was… voyeurism! His gut clenched at the thought of them knowing his past, hi innermost thoughts. Gods, how was he supposed to trust these _creatures_ NOW?

Gojyo stared into the fire, purposefully avoiding Tryst's gaze. How much of it had been real? Was she just playing him? Were all her little speeches just lies? Were these girls even sent by the Goddess, or were they sent by Gyomaoh? "Why didn't you tell us before?" He asked eyes still on the fire.

"Well, at first, we wanted to earn your trust enough to be allowed to come along. It would have been kinda counterproductive if we had said we'd been watching you so intently. After that, we just kinda… forgot." Tryst finished lamely. Gojyo stood up suddenly, eyes downcast. "I'm going to sleep." Hakkai stood immediately, "I think I'll join you/" The two of them went straight into their tent's without looking back. Sanzo stood slowly a few moments later, his gaze wandering over the silently crying Daja, and the dejected Tryst. His eyes came to rest on Bella, whose gaze seemed directed straight ahead. Without another word, he turned on his heel and marched straight into his tent.

The girls waited for a bit longer before moving. Tryst helped Daja up, as they climbed into the poptent, Daja still being exhausted from earlier. Bella stood after the two had left, then walked slowly over to Sanzo's tent. She knelt in front of the entrance and put her lips against the door.

"I'm truly sorry, Kouryuu." She whispered her voice full of emotion for the first time in many years. She had not apologized sincerely for over a decade, and she felt her throat close at the words. Without waiting for a reply, she rose and entered her tent, knowing Suki would be able to find her way back – after all, she had Goku with her by now.

***

Goku crashed through the leaves following the sounds of Suki's crying. He slowed to a stop as he entered a small clearing drenched in moonlight. Suki was in the centre on her hands and knees, as though she had just collapsed while running. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, her long plait hanging over her left shoulder.

Goku approached her cautiously, like a wounded animal. "Suki?" He called quietly, as she continues to sob. He walked closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Suki…" Before he could move, she had her arms around him, as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm s…sorry!" She cried "I'm s…so sorry!" Goku stood stunned, not knowing what to do. Her shoulders were shaking, like she was cold – that wasn't good – and he couldn't give her his cape with her arms wrapped around him…

With a red face, he cautiously placed his arms around her, holding her lightly. _To warm her_, her thought to himself. After a short time, her shoulders stopped quivering, and she began to breathe normally. His shirt was soaking wet from her tears. He sighed with relief and willed his arms to remove themselves. His arms, however, seemed to have developed a mind of their own, tightening around her smaller frame in a protective gesture. He felt a movement at his chest, and looked down to see her mouth slightly open, and her reddened indigo eyes staring up at him. _They're beautiful_, he thought innocently. He had the strangest idea at that moment…

Not one to play it safe, he went with his newfound notion, and bent his head down slightly to press his lips to hers in a light, almost chaste kiss. He leaned back warily, to gauge her reaction, wondering why he had done such a strange thing.

Her eyes were wide in shock, and he suddenly realized he may have done something very wrong. Releasing her like a hot iron, he jumped back, wondering if she was going to attack – she was a reasonable fighter, even without her glaive. She still had those same shocked eyes as she looked at him from across the clearing, only now, she had one hand to her lips, which was trembling slightly.

"Goku…" she spoke quietly, "Why did you just…?" She blushed furiously, and then continued with something that shocked him. "Don't you want to kiss me?" She asked, indicating his distance from her with a shy wave. He stood pole axed, wondering if she was for real – she had practically asked him to kiss her! She stood silent, waiting for a response. Time moved slowly, as her body began to feel cold at his silence. She was just about to give up on him – and her heart – when he spoke. "I do… but…" he paused. She looked at him queryingly. His face was beet red as he continued, "…I'm... not... very good at this kind of thing." He mumbled the last sentence in embarrassment, glad the moonlight didn't illuminate his blushing face too brightly.

Suki smiled shyly back at him, "Me neither."

He jerked, his eyes meeting hers in an embarrassed glance, as the moonlight brightened around them. He made a hesitant step towards her, his movements short, and nervous. She stepped forward, her eyes locked on his, her hands slowly reaching out grab his own. Goku's hands were as hot and sticky as hers as they stood toe to toe in the light filled clearing.

"Um… maybe we should close our eyes?" Suki suggested lightly, as Goku was staring at her in his nervousness. "Oh… Ok." He replied. The two closed their lids and leaned towards each other, noses rubbing as they each concentrated on the feeling of their own skin touching the other.

Suki's lips brushed against his, and the monkey was lost. He pulled his hands out of hers gently, and let them wrap around her waist, as her own reached up to wrap around his neck. Their kiss deepened, and her lips parted slightly, allowing her tongue to flick out and lick his upper lip, tasting him. _He tastes so sweet!_ Suki thought, right before she lost the ability to think as he pushed himself closer against her.

Goku's mind was reeling. He finally understood why Gojyo liked chasing women so much, if this was one of the things they could do together! He shivered in pleasure as he felt her tongue dart out, pulling her closer, and replied in kind, letting his own tongue hesitantly lick her lower lip. _She tastes like peaches!_ He thought giddily, as he felt her moan against him. He quickly pulled himself away, worried eyes on the girl in his arms. _Did I hurt her? _He thought, panicking. Her eyes opened at his absence, and she licked her swollen lips, blushing slightly. He sighed and looked up to the sky in relief – she was OK.

Goku suddenly noticed how high the moon was, and cursed viciously. "Uhh… I think we should get back – Sanzo gets mad if I'm gone for too long." Goku said nervously, his face still flushed. Suki looked at him questioningly – she didn't want to leave yet – she wanted to stay here with him! But Goku was persistent, as her grabbed her hand and began to jog lightly back through the trees. As they neared the sleeping camp, Suki looked down at their still joined hands, and pulled Goku to a stop. He turned quickly to look at her in question.

Her head was down as she quietly asked, "Why aren't you mad at us? You know – about us knowing you all? About HOW we know about you?" She cringed, waiting for his answer and his rejection when the memory of the conversation earlier resurfaced. Goku stared at her, before an understanding and happy grin spread across his face. "Because – like you said – it wasn't like you _knew_ everything was really true. Besides, I can't be mad at you all for knowing about us – otherwise I never would have met _you." _He gave her hand a comforting squeeze as he turned back to lead her to her tent.

Sukis mind calmed. Of course, Goku was the most kind and forgiving person she had had the opportunity to meet – he could understand. She let her eyes wander over the rest of the camp – it was the other members of the Sanzo Ikkou they had to worry about. Suki entered the pop up, and before Goku could leave, she grabbed his hand again. "Thank you, Goku." She said, before her head disappeared inside the tent.

Goku stood, a small smile gracing his features as he settled down by the fire to keep watch. Things were really becoming strange these days. He put his hands behind his head as he flopped back into the leaves, staring out at the thousands of stars spread across the velvet sky.

Strange, but amazing.

END CHAPTER 8


	9. Sinister Inn

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

**Before I get started - massive props to the reviews I have been getting! Thank you all so much - if you would like to se more, PLEASE review!! **

***

The next dawned grey and overcast as the group collected their belongings and packed the cars in strained silence – all, that is, except Suki and Goku, who had blushed every time their hands brushed, or caught each others gazes across the campsite.

Even though Tryst was still wrapped up in the train wreck that was 'last night', she could still sense the emotions in the air surrounding the youngest two of the group. She chuckled in her mind. _Well, _she thought, _at least SOMETHING good came out of last night._

The girls were packed, and seated in the bug about 2 minutes quicker than the boys. Daja keyed the ignition, and, out of habit, she flicked the switch on her CD player – something she had refused to try this whole time, in case it hurt Kit. Her eyes widened in surprise, as familiar music started blaring out of the surround speakers:

"…It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to one side and said I'm angry  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
Get that together, come back and see me  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry…"

The girls gaped in disbelief, though their stunned expressions paled in comparison to the men's'. The four females shock only lasted for a moment longer before they squealed in laughter, the tension from the last 24 hours draining out of their bodies in waves – Tryst could practically see it in the air.

"What IS that?" Sanzo yelled over the reverberating bass and electric guitar riffs, one hand covering his ear, as the other searched wildly for his gun in his voluminous sleeves – that HAD to be a demonic ritual of some kind!

"I believe its music." Hakkai replied casting his gaze over the car and its still hysterical occupants.

"Well, let's get out of range of it, before the local Youkai contingent thinks it's a love ballad, and come running." Sanzo growled, as Hakkai hit the accelerator. "Oh, I dunno – it's kinda catchy." Gojyo said, his amusement at Sanzo's irritation overtaking his dark mood for a moment. His lips twitched slightly, his eye on the monks' ever increasing tick on his 'holy' forehead.

"Yeah, it's cool!" Goku cried, watching as the girls began to sing along, throwing their arms up, and dancing in their seats…

"…Gonna make a break and take a fake,  
I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver…"

A strangling noise came from the drivers' seat, as Hakkai gave up all pretence of trying to remain serious, and laughed loudly at the girls, their actions and the strange song with the bizarre lyrics. Gojyo grinned along with Hakkai, as Goku tried his hardest to memorise the speedy words, his lips moving in time. Sanzo ignored everyone, his own thoughts – that the girls were officially insane – playing across his mind. His lips twitched. Amusing, but insane.

***

The cars continued their journey, exiting the forest and entering onto a grassy plain that extended as far as the eye could see. The dense grey clouds that had been threatening to turn their ugly heads west were beginning to grumble menacingly. The knee high grass that the 2 cars drove across swayed mesmerizingly, creating a drifting, dreamlike scene that calmed the nerves of the travellers. Daja turned down the volume on the CD player, letting the whisper of the storm be heard by the other girls.

Suki had fallen asleep on Trysts lap about an hour ago, the familiar music – albeit a mixture of rock, pop, R&B and Hip-hop – pulling her into a deep, dreamless sleep. Tryst had one hand on Suki's head, and the other on her chin, propping up her head as she gazed mindlessly out into the distance – her thoughts drifting along with the wind. Bella had her feet crossed and propped up on the dash, her hands behind her head and her seat adjust back, so she could watch the sky. The big, fluffy white clouds were being eaten by the darker ones, causing them to expand and cover the last remaining scraps of blue. Bella snorted at the similarity – just as their trust had been swallowed, causing this new feeling of anxiety.

Daja turned her head towards her friend, the crisp, cool wind beginning to whip her hair about her head as the storm grew. Bella's eyes were completely hidden, but it was the derisive, almost condescending smile on her lips that caught Daja's attention. Bella very rarely let out an unprompted emotion – though, she was still your average young woman, laughing with her friends, being silly when she wanted to be – but always more restrained. Her restraint never broke the mood however, and it was one of the reasons why Suki was still the flamboyant little go getter she still was – she had never been restrained by Bella's mood. It was for this reason that Daja quirked an eyebrow expectantly in Bella's direction, knowing the blonde was aware enough to catch it without an explanation.

"I was just thinking," she said quietly, her voice nearly lost over the whistling – almost howling – wind.

"About what?" Daja queried her face blank as she readied herself for one of Bella's usual blunt answers, or cryptic questions. The girl was a contradiction that way – Daja always felt like she was on the edge of cliff, her parachute only 50% sure, whenever she spoke with Bella on a deep level. But, hell, that's what made her such an interesting person to talk to!

"About last night."

Daja's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, causing Kit to chirp in worry. Daja relaxed, "sorry Kit." She mumbled, earning her a reassuring purr from the engine. She faced forward, answering Bella in her own quiet tone, "Yeah. I… was thinking about it too. Do you think we did the right thing? Telling them like that? I mean, they could have gone their whole lives without knowing – and here we come, spouting out how everything they are is just fake in our world. I mean, how would WE feel to learn that our whole lives are just some story, or not even REAL in some strange way." She bit her lip, worry on every line off her face.

"I think we did the right thing." Bella said slowly. "Had we lied, or said we had known some other way, we would no doubt encounter some serious karmic debt when they DID find out the truth." Her legs uncrossed, and recrossed the other way as she continued to watch the swallowing clouds. "I think we are here to help them – not to worry about whether or not they like us – not matter how much that may hurt." It was unclear whether the hesitation in Bella's voice was directed at Daja, or herself. Silence followed this statement, as Daja's eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Oh for GODS sake – cheer up! Stop being so freakin' EMO! That's supposed to be MY specialty, in case you've forgotten!" Trysts voice exploded from the back seat, making Daja jump in surprise. Bella simply rolled her head back, eying the tall girl behind the driver's seat with a single raised eyebrow. Trysts eyes were hidden behind here sunnies as she leaned between the front seats, surprisingly, Suki still asleep in her lap. The girl had been ignoring the conversation until the emotions saturating the air had forced her to join in.

"It's nasty!" She cried suddenly, "I hate how last night turned out too, but – quite honestly – I don't think it could have happened any other way. It was hurtful and ugly – but it was true!" She breathed heavily second, her passion being absorbed by the other two. "Things will go back to how they were – they have to if we are going to do this thing." Tryst paused for a moment, her gaze passing between the two very different girls.

Daja took a deep breath and nodded, her head clearing as her anxiety disappeared. Bella eyed Tryst in question. "Did you do that?" she said suddenly. "Do what?" Daja asked, clearly lost by Trysts 'innocent' expression. Bella laughed, delighted at the trick Tryst had just pulled:

"She changed the emotions in the air!" Bella exclaimed, her excitement finally waking the seemingly comatose Suki. Tryst whistled innocently, eyes to the sky.

"What? How? When?" Daja asked, her curiosity piqued, yet for some reason, she did not feel annoyed by her changed emotions. Bella laughed again as Suki yawned monstrously. "I ... just... pushed." Tryst said with a shrug. "Pushed what?" Suki asked before yawning again. "Er... I dunno – I just wanted everything to feel calm, like it was before, so I just... pushed the emotions away – the anxiety made me feel all itchy." She shuddered slightly to emphasise her feelings. Bella chuckled – so their powers were finally starting to develop further. Good, they would need them soon enough, she was sure.

Suki hiccupped suddenly. "I'm huuuuuungry!" The girls all sat back with a laugh as Daja turned the music back up and continued to follow the jeep towards a large dark splotch in the distance.

***

They reached the next town at twilight, the heavy clouds following close behind them. Bella smiled, she loved storms, and always managed to find herself outside during the heaviest rain – it was her little secret, even the girls didn't know where she went at those times. There was something about the soft pattering of the rain and the deep thrum of thunder that always managed to calm her soul. Watching the other girls eye the clouds in worry, she knew they didn't share her feelings. She cut a glance at the now slowing jeep – the men each had their own issue with the rain…

The two vehicles headed towards the closest inn, hoping to beat the rain that was threatening to fall at any moment. They parked at the front of a two storey, well maintained establishment and disembarked quickly, stretching cramped legs before heading straight inside. Daja whistled for Kit as Hakkai called out to Hakuryuu – they looked at each other, amused for a moment, before Hakkai turned swiftly to go inside. Daja sighed - this was going to be s a looong night. They all entered the inn together heading straight for the reception desk, Hakuryuu and Kit disappearing into the shadows as they were usually doing.

"Four singles please, Miss." Hakkai said to the young receptionist as soon as he reached the desk.

The girls smiled back, checking the register. She frowned, "I'm sorry sir, there seems to be a problem."

"What is it?" Sanzo growled, coming up from behind Hakkai.

"Well," the attendant swallowed nervously, then continued on in a stronger voice, "There are only five rooms left tonight – 1 triple, a double and a single. Which would you like, as the larger rooms are slightly more –"

"We'll take the single and the 2 double." Sanzo interrupted, "I'm not going to share with any of you guys when I finally have the chance of a room to myself."

"Uhh… and what about us?" Tryst asked in annoyance, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do I care? Figure that out yourselves." Sanzo replied nastily as he took the single room key and headed for the stairs. "Hey Sanzo! Wait up!" Goku yelled, running after the uncaring monk.

"Why that arrogant, unholy, droopy eyed, balding son of a… Gaarh!" Tryst finished with a frustrated snort.

"He's still coming to terms with last night." Hakkai said softly as he finished filling in the register with a practiced hand – Tryst lowered her hands, her features turning sheepish. Hakkai flicked his eyes to Daja, "As are we all." A sad light shone from his green orbs. She lowered her head, her own eyes filling with shame at the reminder.

"Hey there," a familiar voice said suddenly, "Do you mind telling me your name, sweet thing?"

Gojyo was at the desk with the receptionists hand to his lips, as she blushed at his closeness. " Uhh.. Sure – it's Mihiko."

"Oooh, Mihiko," Gojyo continued, ignoring the growing cold, "cute name for a cute girl – are you doing anything later? I don't mind waiting up…" The girl began to shiver, her eyes not on Gojyo, but on the tall brunette at the back of the room. The woman's' eyes were solid black, staring straight at the man who still held Mihiko's hand. Her hair was flared slightly, almost like hackles, and her hands were grasping at something on either side of her shorts. The icy cold was coming from _her_.

Mihiko got the message – she quickly dropped Gojyo's hand like a hot brick, handing him the keys with an abrupt "Enjoy you stay, sir." Her tone almost bordering fearful, as she left through a back door. Gojyo got the feeling of being thrown into a lake of icy black water. He turned, his gaze falling on a pair on ebony eyes that stared at him with vengeance and… hurt? He glared back at Tryst, his anger at last night still smouldering in his eyes. "Pfft… whatever – c'mon, Hakkai. You take the double with the monkey, I'll take the spare." He grabbed a key and stalked up the stairs without waiting for a reply.

Hakkai sighed in frustration - why were they all such hotheads? He picked up the remaining key as Hakuryuu flew out from the shadows to land on his shoulder. "Shall we retire as well, Hakuryuu?" The softly spoken man enquired gently, petting his faithful companion. The small white dragon cheeped in reply and rubbed its head against the man's hand. Hakkai walked to the stairs, flicking an indecipherable glance over his shoulder at Daja, before ascending.

The girls remained silent, all previous moods deserting them. A loud roll of thunder suddenly boomed overhead – and as though the weather had heard their silent tears, the skies opened up and the rain came cascading down. Bella's single visible eye sparkled in anticipation of being out in the rain later that night, after everyone was asleep. She walked forward to the desk, rapping sharply on the polished wood.

A portly man walked out – obviously a manager of some kind, seeing as how Tryst had terrified the receptionist into invisibility- and looked over the female party in surprise. His watery eyes opened slightly in – these girls didn't seem that intimidating - in fact, they were kinda cute – he leered at Daja, then grinned – plenty of time for that later.

"How may I help you, ladies?" He asked, wiping back his oily hair with an even greasier palm.

"We'll take the last triple you have, seeing as there isn't anything else." Bella stated flatly, her instincts beginning to quiver slightly at the man's presence. She crinkled her nose – he smelled like cheap wine.

"Of course." The man replied, reaching under the desk for the key and placing it on the counter. He paused for a moment, as though considering something. "I probably _should_ advise, ladies, that there IS another single room, however, it is attached through a separate interconnecting door to one of the double rooms that has just been rented for the night. The reason my associate did not mention it is that it is still unmade from a previous guest. If you would be willing to wait, I could give you the key after dinner."

"That sound's fine." Tryst said, walking forward and supplying the ATM card for payment. The girls took the key for the triple room and headed upstairs, Bella taking the rear as she cast a last suspicious glance at the manager, who was busy with a group of newcomers. Shaking her head, she shrugged her uneasiness away and followed after her friends.

***

Sanzo stalked into his room like a predatory cat, slamming the door in the Goku's face. "Hey! Sanzo! Where am I supposed to sleep? Are you OK?" He asked belatedly. "I'm fine." Sanzo said form behind the door, beginning to calm down now that he was in his own space for the first time in days. "Go bother Gojyo – he'll get you something to eat." Sanzo waited until he heard Goku's excited "Whoop!" and reply of "OK! See you at dinner!" before heading to the single bed and lying down for a quick nap. His thoughts were all over the place, and he would need his wits about him at dinner.

***

Goku bounded around the corner, meeting up with Gojyo as he was entering his room. "Hey! Gojyo! Sanzo said…"

"Shuttup you Bakasaru!" Gojyo interrupted, crimson eyes flashing in anger. The monkey skidded to a halt in front of the kappa and looked at him with confused hurt. "What's YOUR problem, you stupid water sprite? Hey, are you hungry? Sanzo said we could go get food!!" Gojyo's anger evaporated in the face of the incorrigible chimp – he wasn't angry with him, he was angry because… well… because of the lies. It had all been a lie – he was sure of that now. Tryst had said just the right things to him to crack – things only someone who had an intimate knowledge of his life could possibly know. It was HER he was angry with. HER he felt betrayed by. HER that he had very nearly felt something more than just the regular blind lust for. And it was HER that made him feel… for just a small moment … almost miniscule in the length of his lifespan… that there was hope for the two of them – and he wanted it -back. He decided - he wanted it back. Like a man out in a freezing blizzard looking in a window to a warmly lit home – he craved it, that hope.

He sighed again, then grinned at Goku, "Alright monkey – I'm fine – let's go eat." "Hoo YEAAAH!" the monkey cried, punching the air in joy. The two companions left, amicably arguing about who was going to eat more.

***

Hakkai entered his room quietly, checking every corner as his eyes looked for foes. Securing an unknown area had become second nature to him throughout their journey, and he was never fully at ease until he had checked said area thoroughly. His eyes took in everything: the 2 closely situated single beds. The nightstand. The dresser with the white porcelain washbasin on top. The 2 seater table by the window. The door to the single shower bathroom. And then there was the second door.

Hakkai checked it's lock, as it was obviously a door to another room. He paused in his examination, then placed a Chi lock around the door – a little something he had been practicing, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to test it. Running one more glance over the now secure room, Hakkai turned and exited, locking iy securely and leaving Hakuryuu on his own to get a few hours of well deserved rest. Time to get supplies – he hoped something was open this late.

***

The girls entered their suite, which comprised of 3 single beds, a 4 seater table, a large bathroom with a shower and separate bathtub, and a box seat window overlooking the inn entrance. The girls let out groans as they dropped their bags and fell into the nearest seat at the table. A long comfortable silence drifted through the room, letting the girls become accustomed to finally being indoors, and out of the car.

"How long until they start trusting us again?" Tryst asked suddenly, her head lolling back, eyes on the roof.

"I think we've seen the results of that already." Daja mumbled as she leaned on crossed arms.

"Goku seems OK." Bella stated bluntly, her frank tone and amused gaze apparently on Suki, who blushed.

"Yeah…well... seeing as how he helped me… stop crying…." She paused as Daja lifted her gaze to look at her curiously. Tryst brought her head back up as she looked directly at Suki. She smirked. "Something haaapened…" The tall muse crooned wickedly.

"He kissed me." Suki said quickly, a smile on her lips as she blushed furiously. Tryst cackled gleefully. Daja's hands flew to her mouth. Isabella just smiled.

"OK – Spill the beans! Every. Filthy. DETAIL." Tryst accentuated by thumping her fist on the table as she spoke. Suki explained her 'ordeal' in as many words as she could, speaking so fast that they had to keep making her repeat herself, seeing as she sounded like she was speaking Chinese. When she had finished, she received squeals from Daja, who threw her arms around her in a massive glomp, a brilliant smile and a clap from Bella and advice from Tryst, for any possible future 'encounters'. Suki grinned at that. She liked the idea of future 'encounters' with Goku, preferably sooner rather than later…

"So what about you?" Daja asked Tryst as the banter died down over Suki. "Any progress on 'The taming of the Kappa'?" She made it sound like a dirty movie, complete with sound effects from Suki and a delighted laugh from Bella.

Tryst made a face and reached over to 'strangle' Suki and her (too realistic) sound effects. The others laughed as the younger girl pulled a Bart Simpson and submitted to the choking. Trysts hands fell away as her face fell. "No." She said sadly, her disappointment obvious. "Since last night, I've received nothing but contempt – if anything, 'The Gojyo Mission' is turning into 'Mission Impossible'." She sighed, her heart hurt, and her eyes took on a stony grey colour. Daja reached across the table and placed a hand over Trysts'. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the joint reaction she was about to get.

"We all know the truth about them – and about each other. Perhaps…well…. Maybe it's time to tell them about us?" Daja said softly, but firmly. She winced as Tryst tore her hand away, her eyes searing Daja in anger. "What are you talking about?" She said, her voice rising in pitch, the fear in her voice obvious. "I don't want to." Suki said in a small, trembling voice." It's got NOTHING to do with them." Bella growled, sounding more like a feral animal that a human. Daja looked at them, taking in their fear, hurt and anger, along with her own grief, and sighed.

"You're probably right," she said softly, "But don't you think they are feeling exactly what you felt just now? The difference is – WE have a choice of sharing with them. WE have the chance to regain their trust, and - unlike them - not having lost it in the first place." She watched them all as they calmed at her words, knowing she was not trying to pressure them into revealing their haunted, and haunting pasts. "I think it is something we must consider – that while we know everything about them, that doesn't mean they should trust us automatically – as we have already seen. However, they were trusting US blindly, which takes far more courage than we may have realised. We all watched them. We all know the issues they have with trust, friendship and truth, and yet they are still letting us follow without knowing anything about our pasts. Does that make us weaker than them? Or does that actually make us liars?" She finished her lecture with a firm stare at each of them.

The girls each took her words to heart, bowing theirs heads, looking at the ceiling or staring back at her depending on their personalities. Daja fell silent, allowing them to come to their own decisions... she had already made hers. A few moments later there came a loud grumbling growl from the direction of Suki's stomach. The tension in the room eased as Tryst took a deep breath, and threw an annoyed, yet amused look at Suki. Bella huffed, in laughter and Daja smiled.

"You little bear! Don't you ever feel anything besides hunger?" Tryst joked. Suki pouted, "Yes! It's just that I feel hungry NOW!" The girls all laughed, relaxing again as they got up and spread throughout the room.

"So... who's getting the single room?" Suki asked as she concentrated on airing out her yellow t-shirt, and pulling out her pink pyjamas. The other three exchanged pained expressions. Getting the room key meant going to dinner. Going to dinner meant facing the boys. Provided they did all that, it also meant sleeping alone, in a strange place. None of these things were remotely enticing right at the moment.

Bella sighed, getting the beat on the other two, "Well, I can't let Suki sleep all alone, so we will have to stay here." Suki looked up with a surprised glance, but wisely kept her mouth shut after seeing Bella's stiff shoulders. Tryst butted in next, "Uh, yeah, and I ... need to.... uhh..." She looked around quickly, then grabbed a pair of panties off the bed, ".. need to wash my underwear, and that single won't have a decent sized sink for all my stuff...soo..."

Daja sighed, looks like it was up to her, still, she tried one last time, "What about dinner?" She asked, catching Suki's eye with a raised brow. The young girl's reaction was expected: "Really? Dinner? Food! Yay! Really? Bella! Can I go? Can I? Huh?!" Tryst giggled at Suki's expectant expression in Bella's direction. Bella had a hand to her face the moment Daja had said the word 'dinner'. "Gaah! I don't care! Just as long as your back here when Daja is ready to go to bed, OK?" Suki practically levitated in excitement – she was going to see Goku again!

"What about you two?" Daja asked as she grabbed Suki's arm and headed for the door. "Oh, we'll be fine." She gave a coded look to Bella, who smiled in return, "We've got our own little 'project' to work on..."

"...And $20 says this has something to do with your powers...?" Daja said, more of a statement than a question. Tryst just grinned, a strange look in her eye as the muscles around her face twitched strangely...

"Alright! Alright! We're going! I'll see you all at breakfast in the morning, OK? We'll do our best to try to patch things up with the boys for now.... bye...." Daja called as she dragged Suki out the door, letting it close behind her.

Bella waited until she was sure they were gone, then turned to Tryst with a grin, "Alright – so.... show me Daja...."

***

Sanzo had woken to the sounds of crickets, indicating it was later than he would have liked, and that there would be no food left in the kitchens due to the ravenous monkey. He reached for his cigarettes, lighting one as he dressed back into his robes and slipped out the dor, heading straight for the downstairs dining room.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and strode over to the table where Gojyo , Goku, Hakkai, Suki and Daja talking quietly. He frowned at the extra company; though, out of all of them, he supposed that Daja was the _least_ annoying. He gritted his teeth – but that little one... she was a pain – too similar to the monkey for his tastes. He slid into a free seat as the waiter came to take their order.

Daja looked at him warily, then turned back to an avidly listening Hakkai, ".. so as I was saying, it's called an 'aeroplane', and it flies incredibly long distances with anything between 10 and 200 passengers..." Hakkai seemed enthralled at the idea of a metal tube being able to travel as anything more than a pipe. Goku and Suki were playing 'rock, paper, scissors' to pass the time, slapping each others' hands playfully, their flirting so obvious it was painful. Sanzo growled lowly at this – he didn't like to see the monkey in this mood – it was unpredictable. And if there was one thing Sanzo hated, it was when the monkey became unpredictable.

Gojyo turned to the monk; he looked calm considering he had spent 2 hours alone with the monkey. "What did you get up to while I was babysitting your pet saru?" Gojyo asked with a puff of smoke.

"I recovered some lost sleep from travelling with things that otherwise keep me awake." Said Sanzo grumpily, sipping his beer as he scanned the room. "What do you mean, 'things that otherwise keep you awake'?" Gojyo enquired, his smirk widening, "you wouldn't be having naughty dreams, would you? Oh, Holy Ma..."

CLICK.

"Do you have a death wish? Finish that sentence, and I'll put you to sleep for good, you bastard." Gojyo gulped, sweat dropping. Sanzo grunted, returning his gun to his sleeve. The other four at the table had completely missed this most recent death threat, too involved in each others games or anecdotes. "I don't trust them yet." Sanzo murmured to Gojyo, who looked at him seriously.

"I know what you mean... but I have to disagree." Sanzo glanced at him sharply as Gojyo continued. "I may not _like_ that they know so much about us – especially HOW they know so much – but its not like we can punish them for that, can we?" Sanzo's eyes widened; Gojyo was rarely this philosophical – he must have really been thinking over this. Either that, or he was spending waaay to much time with Hakkai. "I accept that they are muses – we've seen proof of that – and the car? Not to mention all those other gadgets? That _had_ to be Kanzeon's intervention. Their story and explanations are just too far fetched NOT to be true, if that makes sense." Gojyo paused, letting Sanzo absorb his words in silence. "For my own reasons, I personally have decided to extend a little bit of faith – Hakkai and Goku are willing to try also. We won't ask you to do what comes unnaturally," he grinned at this, while Sanzo frowned, "but I would ask Gojyo Sensei's class for the day – tomorrow, we'll discuss primitive mating habits..."

THWACK.

***

Their meals had been served and half consumed, when the inn manager walked up to the group and bowed politely, before handing Daja a key. "There you are, miss," He said, "the room has been made, and the door to the interconnecting room locked. Are you the guest staying in there this evening?" He asked politely, glancing questioningly at Suki. Hakkai watched this exchange carefully, not liking where the mans eyes were lingering. "Yes, thank you." Daja replied.

"Lovely – well, I hope you enjoy your stay tonight, Miss." He concluded, and walked, back to the front desk. _He certainly is polite_, Daja thought to herself.

The meal ended soon after, Goku yawning monstrously as everyone got up from their seats and headed for the stairs – Gojyo being the only one to stay back for a few rounds of poker.

Sanzo entered his room without a word, lock clicking as he shut the door. Goku stumbled in through a door, falling asleep on the first bed he came to. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to him, he was now in Gojyo's room, not Hakkai's. Hakkai shrugged at his good luck, knowing nothing Gojyo would do could get the monkey to wake up and change rooms. He and Daja headed further down the corridor in silence, until they came to their doors – right next to each other!

"Oh!" Daja said surprised. "The interconnecting room the manager was talking about must be yours!" She blustered, then entered quickly without saying another word. Hakkai entered his own room with a chuckle, enjoying Daja's flustered embarrassment. His smile fell. _Kanan used to get the same way_, he thought, _she would blush and do something to distract from her embarrassment – like sing or cook._ He wondered how she'd feel knowing he was beginning to feel so strongly for someone new. He smiled. He had, over the past few years, learnt to come to terms with his past. Kanan would probably want him to be happy, no matter what that meant.

Content, he performed his night time ritual and went to bed, Hakuryuu landing on his chest with a slight "cheep!" and falling asleep to Hakkai's petting. Hakkai dosed off listening to the light purring of his faithful companion.

***

Daja had entered her room, locking the door behind her, to find it little more than a walk in closet. In fact, she was sure that's what it used to be. There was a narrow bed, no window, and a small bedside table. She sighed – well at least it was better than the floor. She fell into bed, fully clothed, after removing her needle holsters from her thighs and biceps. Daja closed her eyes, wondering on Kit's whereabouts, knowing the little feline was probably off annoying Sanzo as she was wont to do. Daja yawned and turned over on her side, sleep overtaking her. "As long as she doesn't get shot." She mumbled sleepily, the sound drifting away as she began dreaming about Youkai, and a green eyed warrior…

***

Gojyo finished up downstairs, calculating his winnings at around 8000 yen. Not bad. It would have been MUCH better if Hakkai had chosen to stick around. He scowled – the man was a living, breathing four leaf clover! Gojyo eventually got to his room, opening the door to a loud snoring noise.

"Oh, HEEELL no!" He said slowly, what the hell was the monkey doing in his room? Knowing there was no waking Goku once he was asleep, Gojyo made a frustrated noise as he got into his own bed, vowing revenge on Hakkai.

***

Lumao, the inn manager was careful. He was methodical. He was _precise_. He had been playing his little game for 6 months now with no mishaps. He chuckled to himself as he palmed the master key and walked out to the reception desk, finding Mihiko alone. Perfect. He stepped behind her, holding the knife to her spine. She stiffened instantly.

"I'm going up now," he whispered in her ear, "remember – not a word. If anyone asks, I am out buying supplies for breakfast. And if you should fail in that... welll..." She shuddered as his lips pressed against the back of her neck, "… I'll make all these girls seem like practice compared to what I'll do to you."

He relished her fear, his arousal growing as she trembled in front of him. It had always been like that. Knowing she would keep silent, due to her own fear and instincts of self preservation, he backed away, heading silently up the stairs. He tiptoed with practiced grace to the door he wanted, and fitted the key to the lock, turning it on oiled tumblers.

It was genius really, converting this old cupboard into his own private 'playroom'. He personally had installed the door, at the same time fitting sound the sound proofing stuffing into the four small walls. NO one ever guessed what went on in here, even if there was someone staying next door. He smirked, he particularly liked THIS one, her being so _unique_ – and as such, he would have to be particularly careful about disposing of her.

He opened the door in silence, leaning in the gap to see her sleeping form. He leered, 'Daja' they had called her. A fitting name – as pretty as her face… and the rest of her, he was sure!

Suddenly, a black object streaked between his legs and into the room. Lumao cursed silently. "Fucking cat!" He thought – he hadn't notices it with them when the little whores checked in.

He entered the room fully, aware that the cat was now a new obstacle in the room to avoid. He closed the door with click, and locked it once more. No one would be getting in, or out now. He headed towards the narrow bed, his movements precise and sure in the absolute darkness. He stood over Daja's sleeping form, unable to see her, though absolutely sure of her position. He grinned in the darkness, allowing his own black personality to overtake him.

He carefully pulled down the blanket, exposing Daja's still fully dressed form. He crept one leg onto the bed, and in a swift move, straddled the sleeping Muse. She awoke with a start, panic in her throat as a greasy hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh…." An oily voice slid out of the darkness above her "Quiet my little pet – don't struggle, or I'll be forced to end your pathetic little life all the sooner." Daja's eyes widened and she stilled as she felt the edge of the knife cutting against her neck, emphasising his point…

To be continued…

END CHAPTER 9


	10. Rendevous in the Storm

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

….. He opened the door in silence, leaning in the gap to see her sleeping form. He leered, 'Daja' they had called her. A fitting name – as pretty as her face… and the rest of her, he was sure!

Suddenly, a black object streaked between his legs and into the room. Lumao cursed silently. "Fucking cat!" He thought – he hadn't notices it with them when the little whores checked in.

He entered the room fully, aware that the cat was now a new obstacle in the room to avoid. He closed the door with click, and locked it once more. No one would be getting in, or out now. He headed towards the narrow bed, his movements precise and sure in the absolute darkness. He stood over Daja's sleeping form, unable to see her, though absolutely sure of her position. He grinned in the darkness, allowing his own black personality to overtake him.

He carefully pulled down the blanket, exposing Daja's still fully dressed form. He crept one leg onto the bed, and in a swift move, straddled the sleeping Muse. She awoke with a start, panic in her throat as a greasy hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh…." An oily voice slid out of the darkness above her "Quiet my little pet – don't struggle, or I'll be forced to end your pathetic little life all the sooner." Daja's eyes widened and she stilled as she felt the edge of the knife cutting against her neck, emphasising his point. Tears filled her eyes in terror, as she felt his other hand languidly fondle her breasts through her t-shirt. A moan of fear escaped through Lumao's fingers as she noticed his already unbuttoned pants, and his fingers reaching towards the zipper of her own jeans. Kit, hearing the distress signal, launched herself at Daja's attacker, claws outstretched.

The man roared in pain, both hands suddenly removed from Daja's body as he fought to remove the cat now attached to face. He wrenched the cat loose, fending off Daja's swinging fists, and hurled the small feline against the inner door. Daja screamed piercingly, the sound cut off abruptly by a swift punch to her jaw from the recovering Lumoa. "Goddamn noisy bitch." He muttered to the unconscious girl, furious that the cat had interfered. He raised a hand to his face in the dark, wincing as his fingers brushed against the small, bleeding scratched inflicted by the cat. He growled in anger – now he would have to find an excuse for those!

He turned back to his prey, feeling for her shirt in the dark, and dividing it across her chest in one vertical slash of his knife. He grinned in the dark, his eyes unable to see anything, yet his hands feeling plenty. Before he could continue, light poured into the room from the interconnecting door. Lumoa roared, his eyes adjusting to the glare, "who the hell are you?" He screamed.

"How dare you." The voice was alien, guttural – feral. "Get off her NOW, you son of a whoring bitch!"

Lumao's fear spiked at the voice, which he was convinced was not entirely human. He grabbed his knife, and held it down against the unconscious girl's throat. "Move, and she dies!" He growled as intimidating as possible. A head came slowly into focus as the figure took a step closer into the room; a single piercing green eye could be seen stabbing Lumao with its deadly gaze.

"No," the voice belonging to the eye had changed; it was as though it was filled with the empty darkness of space, "you die." Lumao panicked, and thrust down on the knife.

A flash of white, like sharp claws at his eyes. Lumao screamed in pain as the knife flew from his fingers and he threw up his hands to defend his face. A second later, all thoughts were gone as a powerful blast disintegrated his skull. The headless corpse fell back, legs still straddling Daja.

Hakkai entered the room swiftly; shoving the dead body off her as he gently shook her shoulders and checked her neck for a pulse. Confirming she was alive, he bent down and picked up the limp feline body by the doorway. The warmth and steady breathing of the cat confirmed its life as Hakkai walked stiffly back into his room and laid the animal on the dresser. Giving it a quick and thorough examination for broken bones or internal damage – and finding neither – he left the cat to rest.

He quickly returned to the closet room, and with as much care as he was able to right then, lifted Daja in trembling arms, and brought her into his room, laying her on the spare bed. Her torn shirt fell to her sides, revealing her chest and torso. The young man sucked in a breath as he saw the massive scar between her breasts. He let his eyes drop as Hakuryuu flew over to lie near the unconscious Kit. Hakkai strode back over to the open door and slammed it shut, locking it with a strong Chi barrier.

Once this was done, he turned and leaned against the door, strength leaving him as tears of anguish filled his eyes. He sunk to his haunches, arms crossed as he stared at Daja from across the room, silent, hot tears running down his cheeks. "Gods, I was too late – too late again. Always too late..."

Haakkai stayed in that position for a few minutes, until he heard Gojyo's voice echo in his mind: "What are you doing? You just saved her – she's not dead, you know." "Hey man, She needs help!" That was Goku. "Sit and feel sorry for yourself on your own time – get your ass to work NOW!" Sanzo's voice butted in.

Hakkai stood up slowly, taking strength from the words of his friends. He walked haltingly over to Daja, and began to place healing Chi over her severely bruised jaw. He then covered her with a blanket, and place a cold compress on her fevered forehead. Hakkai then sat back, waiting for her to wake, his piercing gaze never leaving her face.

***

The rain pounded down. Like a supernatural drum, the ground reverberated to the weight of water from the heavens. It cleansed the earth and scoured the trees. It drenched the rocks, and made streams into rivers. It soaked through the thin cloth of the youkai princes' jacket as he stood on the roof of the building opposite the inn. The dark shadows filling every corner below provided excellent cover, but he always preferred the higher ground. The street below was tightly bordered by two and three story buildings for three blocks either way, and the dusty ground turned to mud, which oozed out of the surrounding shoulder-width alleyways.

He breathed heavily, the strength of the rain giving him newfound purpose as he clenched one fist tightly around the gem at his neck. He had found their tracks, moments before the rain came down, and had followed them to this building. It had been far too dangerous for him to leave Lirin alone at the castle, so he had told her to wait with the dragons over in the next field. She had pouted and complained at not being able to see 'baldy-chan', but she understood when he was being serious, especially when he had produced the meat bun from a hidden pocket, only giving it to her once he had her word.

Kougaiji sighed, and now he was here watching a building for no other reason than the will of that evil bitch he was forced to call mother. He kept his eyes firmly on the doorway, ears perked for sounds, knowing that the Sanzo Ikkou were notoriously unpredictable, and could very well come hurtling out into the rain at any moment. He waited with the patience of a born hunter, the rain sluicing down his exposed chest and plastering his hair to his face, creating a dangerous, hidden atmosphere to his already chiselled features.

An hour into his watch, he noticed a movement. He tensed, muscles quivering in anticipation as he flexed his fist, uncovering the crystal and allowing it to witness the scene. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the lithe form nervously looking over its shoulder, flitting from the doorway of the inn to the middle of the street, where it abruptly stopped. He took a step closer to the edge of the roof, his attention now completely captured by the odd creature out in the rain.

It was a girl.

Kougaiji's head flicked back in confusion as he confirmed it. "What the hell..?" he whispered, as he watched her black clad body standing in the middle of the street, seemingly having turned to stone. The youkai prince followed the rain, and leapt down to a side alley, leaning his body around the corner to watch her more closely, his attention now completely riveted on her form. The rain began to fall heavier as a strong wind picked up. The prince shivered slightly – his body finally reacting to the bitter cold.

What was she doing? He thought, as she slowly raised her arms to her hair, undoing it from its restricting bun, the fuscia streaks glowing brightly against the white blonde tones. She let it fall against her back, then slowly raised her arms to the sky, wriggling her finger as the water trailed down from her finger tips to her covered elbows. Her head fell back, and her shielding fringe was pushed aside slightly, her eyes closed as she allowed the rain to drench her from head to toe. Her eyes snapped open, and lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating her bright smile. She wriggled her fingers again, and thunder boomed overhead, perfectly harmonising with her lilting laughter.

Kougaiji was stunned, his eves riveted as she continued to enjoy the storms power. She was… amazing. She stood out there, in no more than a form fitting black out fit and she was _laughing_. Was she mad? He felt heat rising from his belly as he continued to watch her, and his hand slowly slid back up to cover the blood red crystal at his neck.

Noting the small movement, the girl dropped her arms, whipping around and down to a crouched fighting position, all traces of laughter gone as she eyed the alleyway. The wind died. Her soaking hair struck her face sharply, as her single visible eye searched for the cause of the small movement. There was none of that exuberance left in her eyes now, Kougaiji noticed. Rather than play the sneaking culprit, the prince strode swiftly into the street, his tanned body illuminated by another flash of lightning, which was swiftly followed by a rolling boom.

He eyed the woman in awe. She looked like an angel of death, her beauty only being matched by the murderous intent in her eye. Her fuscia eye. He felt a tightening in his chest. Suddenly, there was a flash of recognition. She twitched her head, then raised herself gracefully, until she stood facing him, a small frown on her lips. The prince hesitated, wanting to say something, but unable to find the correct words to explain his presence. He felt ashamed suddenly, his ineptitude at speaking to a female – a HUMAN female – causing him to stand straight, and eye her with royal arrogance.

"Good evening, Prince Kougaiji." She said, her soft voice rolling through the air like the thunder overhead. His 'royal arrogance' royally wavered. She knew him. How did she know him? He was sure he had never met her – he would have remembered. Her lips curled in a small smile, the raindrops bouncing of her skin mesmerising. He shook his head – Goddammit! He was staring again!

"Do you know me, woman?" He asked, pleased at how strong his voice sounded, despite his quivering nerves. She bowed her head slightly in deference, her single visible eyes crinkling in silent laughter, as she turned and headed slowly back to the inn. He gasped as he finally saw her eye fully – that tattoo! How... did she? Who… was she? She was almost inside the inn entrance, "Wait!" He called – he had to know…

She turned her head in query, eyeing him from the shadowed doorway, and once again he was struck by her striking features. "Who… who _are_ you?" The question was the best he could come up with as he stood in the rain, in the street, shivering with cold, his hand clenched around something at this throat. She smiled again, her eyes still laughing, yet now filled with something else… remorse?

"You'll find out… soon enough."

The rain continued to fall.

***

Bella crept up the stairs, glad that the young receptionist and her creepy boss were nowhere around to see the puddles she left on her way. She made it to her door, slipping inside with the ease of long familiarity. She ghosted past her sleeping room mates, and entered the bathroom, silently closing the door and locking it behind her. She sighed again, taking a few seconds to slow her heart from her strange night time encounter.

She leaned away from the door, removing her weapons and stripping off her sopping clothes, jumping into the shower. She stood there for a moment, face being cleansed by the scalding spray. Kougaiji. The demon prince. Only son of Gyumoah and Rasetsunyo. What was he doing here? Bella slapped her forehead. _Duh..,_ she thought, _I'm IN Shangrila – it's not only the Sanzo Ikkou that live here._ She began washing her hair, considering WHY Kougaiji would be here at night. He was obviously not going to attack, or he would have done so already – not just that – he had too much honour to attack at night. So why was he here?

She grinned. He was as handsome as the anime too. Tanned skin, and a voice just a little deeper than how it was usually portrayed. That differed to the Sanzo Ikkou's, whose voices sounded nearly identical. She frowned, _but why did he want to know who I am?_ She thought, confused at his actions. She didn't want to tell the others about this, they would ask a million questions, not the least of which – WHAT WAS SHE DOING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?? She grimaced at the thought of Sanzo's reaction to her meeting Kougaiji in the middle of the night, in the rain. Gods – his distrust in them was already high enough!

Bella sighed as she turned off the faucet and got out of the shower, towelling herself down thoroughly. _I'll talk it through with the girls first,_ she thought as she dressed in her boxers and tank top pyjamas. _They can help to decide if I should tell the boys or not._ Resolute in her decision, she clambered into bed and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of thunder, lightning and fire.

***

Two hours later, it was still pitch black outside, and Hakkai was still watching her face – that was when it happened.

Daja's eyelid twitched, flickering as she dreamed. Suddenly, her back arched painfully, and her muscles clenched, tightening to the point of snapping. Hakkai winced at the sight of her contorted body – she was going to be sore in the morning. Her body fell back as the tension eased, and the dream started. She spoke, obviously reliving some inner nightmare:

"No – Please! Take MINE! Save HER! PLEASE! I don't want it! Don't give it to me! It's not mine! Leave it for Dani! Let her have it! Save HER! NO! PLEASE!..." Her voice broke as she screamed, until she eventually fell back, exhausted. Hakkai's heart broke as he witnessed the pain she was obviously still living with every day. Who was Dani, though? His gaze turned back to her face, watching her panting breaths calm as she fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

***

A few hours later her eyes opened and Hakkai was instantly at her side. Panicking at the feeling of a human body so close after her ordeal, she flung an arm out, which was caught by the young man. "Daja, it's me! It's ME!" He said quietly. Hearing his voice, she calmed, her arm relaxing in his grip as the memories of the previous night surfaced. She shuddered, sitting up as her knees came to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. Her head fell forward as hot tears began streaming down her face. "Oh, God – what did he do to me?" She cried into her arms as she began to rock back and forth.

Hakkai moved, letting instinct drive him, as he wrapped gentle arms around her form, and rocked in time. "Shhh... Ok... it's Ok. I stopped him before he... before anything happened." He said quietly, his mind refusing to say the most hated word. They sat that way until the sun breached the horizon, the rocking slowing in time with the girl's tears.

Daja finally looked up at Hakkai – her red rimmed, crystal blue eyes never more beautiful to him than right at that moment. He stared, unable to look away, as she said in a broken voice: "Thank you. Thank you for saving me, Cho Hakkai." The first words she had ever spoken to him. For him. He smiled at the memory, as her own lips twitched in return, the best she could manage.

He fell at that moment, that truest display of courage – he couldn't help it. He leaned his head down, eyes still locked on her own, as his lips brushed lightly against hers. He paused, looking into her eyes to be sure, as there breath mingles. To be sure for her? Or himself? He thought. He saw the truth there, and knew – she had already fallen, long ago. His lips pressed to hers, their eyes closing at the sweetest mixture of strength and passion flowing from him, to her, and back again. She pressed back, turning her head as he deepened their kiss, nibbling her lip, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth in reply, and his tongue met hers, the explosion of sensations bursting from their mouths and trailing simultaneously down their spines. Their tongues fought passionately, making Daja moan in pleasure. Hakkai was careful to avoid her bruised jaw. As he responded by gently lowering her back onto the bed, his mouth still locked with hers.

Suddenly there was aloud knock on the door. Daja jumped, nerves tensing as Hakkai pulled away reluctantly.

"Hakkai! It's me. Let me in." Sanzo's voice. Sanzo's command. Hakkai stood from the bed as Daja pulled the rumpled sheet around herself, and walked to the door. He opened it to a very irate monk. Before Hakkai could get a word out, Sanzo strode into the room, "the inn manager went missing last night. The owner seems to think it was a youkai attack, though there was no evidence to that effect..." His words trailed off as he noticed a bruised Daja looking at him from the spare bed. He turned swiftly to Hakkai, "What happened here?" came the growled question.

Hakkai gave Sanzo a piercing glance, "Nothing I couldn't handle," he purred in an alarmingly soothing tone. Sanzo's eyes flicked over to the Chi locked door, then back to Hakkai. Hakkai nodded slightly. "Fucking perverted asshole." Sanzo grumbled toward the dead man in the small room.

"I suggest we move on from here as soon as possible." Hakkai said quietly. Sanzo eyed Daja, nodding at the other man, before asking in a low voice, "are you ok?" Daja nodded slightly, surprised, yet touched by his concern. Sanzo grunted in approval and left the room – now much calmer than how he entered it. "I would suggest she sees her friends soon, also – they'll want to know what's happened." He said as the door closed behind him.

Hakkai turned and walked back to Daja, "what say I take you back to your friends room, hmm?" He asked gently. She nodded again, "Uhh…but, I may need another shirt, this one…" she trailed off in a trembling voice. A surge of anger flowed through Hakkai. _The bastard got it easy,_ he thought with sweet savagery. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a green tunic, matching his own. "I think this should suffice for now, ne?" he asked, making her giggle at the familiar turn of phrase. Hakkai smiled, happy he had made her happy. He turned as she discarded her torn shirt and changed into the green one. While waiting, he thought about her 'dream talking', and tossed out the question without really thinking.

"Who's Dani?"

When silence was his only answer, he cautiously turned around, to find Daja staring at him with empty eyes. "Who told you about Dani?" She asked, her voice small and vulnerable. Hakkai winced – he had obviously come across a soul scar, a memory which haunts a person even when awake. He cleared his throat, "while you were unconscious, you spoke – fully asleep – and mentioned someone named Dani, and how you didn't want… something."

Daja looked at the floor, her eyes closed in obvious pain. Hakkai swiftly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her quivering shoulders. She buried her face in his chest. "Shh," he whispered, "I'm sorry. Daja, please, forgive me, I won't ask again..." After a few minutes, she calmed, and made a mumbling noise against his chest. He slackened his arms, allowing him to hear her, "I missed that." He said, trying to raise a smile out of her. She repeated herself, clear voiced as she stared at the floor:

"Dani was my twin."

Hakkai stilled, his eyes clenched shut as the phrase turned over and over in his head. Dani was my twin. My twin, my twin, my twin...

He steadied his breathing and opened his eyes, staring down at Daja's trembling figure. _She knows,_ he thought, _she knows that kind of pain, the loss of someone so close... a twin._ Daja tried to calm herself down and meet his eyes. She surreptitiously wiped her nose on her shirt – the shirt he lent her – and lifted her eyes to his. He hadn't known. It wasn't his fault. He had only wanted to make her feel better – but Gods! She hadn't talked about Dani in years. Even knowing that she was going to have to tell him eventually didn't prepare her the question. The few people outside her family who actually knew, were right here on this journey with her! Hakkai though, he would understand, having travelled a similar road. His green eyes were clear, yet full of hidden pain.

"She was my twin," Daja repeated, "she died when we were 12." She gently pushed against his chest, indicating her need to be released. Hakkai obeyed with reluctance. Daja moved to the table by the window and took a seat, hands folded on the table surface. She motioned for him to join her. Hakkai sat, and waited patiently for her to get up the courage to begin her painful story…

***

To be continued…


	11. Dani

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

Tryst awoke with a groan, her entire body aching from the workout she had the night before, with Bella. She lay in bed, one hand over her eyes, as she took a mental tally of her aching muscles – specifically in her face. Deciding that, like yoga, aching muscles needed to be stretched, she got out of bed, and began limbering up. _At least the rain's finally stopped_, Tryst thought as she squatted, stretched and pulled. A loud yawn from Suki's bed indicated the younger girl was awake.

"Morning…" Suki mumbled, as she slumped out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. Tryst just smiled – that girl was always peaches after breakfast, but before that – she made even Sanzo look cheerful! Bella groaned in her bed and rolled over, refusing to leave her warm bed.

A devilish glint came onto Tryst's eye as she stood up from her stretch and tiptoed over to Bella's bed. She quietly picked up her pillow as she went, and just as silently hurled it back, and whacked Bella straight in the midriff. "Pillow FIIIIIIGHT!" She crowed. The blonde muse was instantly on her knees, her own pillow swiping sideways through the air to whack Tryst in her midsection. "Gaah!" The taller girl gulped as she stumbled backwards; suddenly a little bit frightened by the evil look Bella was giving her.

Before another blow could be had by either of the two, a pillow whacked Bella in the head, sending her flying back onto the bed. Suki had joined the fight – still yawning monstrously. Tryst cackled at her appearance and the three girls began to clobber each other senseless, feathers flying as the pillows tore themselves apart. Twenty minutes later, the three exhausted muses had fallen back onto their beds, panting. Moments passed, accentuated here and there by a giggle or two from Tryst.

"Hey Bella," Suki said as she struggled up into a sitting position to face her cousin, "Why are you clothes all wet? I saw them hanging in the bathroom." Bella jerked, right! Last night! She had forgotten about that! "Uhhh…" she replied hesitantly, "about that – we'll need to wait for Daja – something happened last night that I gotta tell you all." Tryst sighed as she got up and headed to the shower. "Alright then," she replied, "tell us in the car, after breakfast. I'm going to have a shower, and then we'll go down, ok?" Without waiting for a reply, the taller girl closed the bathroom door behind her. Suki's belly growled.

"I know! I know! You're hungry." Bella said dramatically, as she began straightening the room. Suki grinned, batting her eyelashes for effect. "Why, however did you guess?" She said coquettishly, in a refined southern accent. Bella snorted at Suki's poor imitation of Scarlett O'Hara from Gone with the Wind. "C'mon, Scarlett, let's clean this room so we can go down and meet Daja for breakfast." Suki's eyes gleamed in anticipation, and she replied in kind. "Oh, Rhett, Rhett – whatever shall I eat?"

A pillow went flying across the room, whacking her solidly in the face.

***

The boys – minus Hakkai - were already at breakfast, when the three girls arrived to sit at their table cautiously. Surprisingly, there were no objections or randomly appearing fans of terror. In fact, the young men looked... normal. Goku and Gojyo were stuffing their faces, and Sanzo was reading the newspaper, cigarette in hand. He looked up when they sat, then continued to read, as though nothing was wrong. Bella observed all this with a raised brow; something had obviously changed throughout the night.

The girls ordered as Gojyo looked at Tryst, "there was an accident last night." He made it sound airy – like a joke. Sanzo snorted. Goku, mouth full of food, sprayed out "Yeah! It was this places' manager!"

THWACK!

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sanzo muttered, the fan disappearing once again. The girls would all have paid good money to find out where he kept that thing. "Yeah, well we heard you guys yelling this morning through the woodwork – having fun?" Gojyo asked with a smirk as the girls laughed, remembering their pillow fight.

"So, what about this 'accident?'..." Suki asked. Gojyo looked at her mischievously, "well, when Sanzo went to get Hakkai this morning, he saw -" THWACK. "Quiet." Sanzo growled, he noticed Bella watching him closely and pulled his paper up higher. Gojyo smirked, "Well, I'm sure she'll tell you." He said mysteriously. Tryst frowned – had something happened to Daja. She knew her friend was more than able to protect herself, but still... if someone had hurt her...

About to excuse herself, Tryst was stopped by Sanzo. "Don't worry about it. Hakka's taking care of her. They'll be down a bit later." He paused for a moment, then continued, lifting his newspaper higher, "besides, we'll be heading out after lunch."

"Wha? Really! Why?" Goku cried, mouth still full. THWACK. "Because I said so!" Sanzo yelled him. Bella smiled, and unexpectedly bowed her head slightly in deference. "Thankyou, Sanzo-sama." She said softly, her voice husky. Gojyo snorted. Goku, Tryst and Suki all goggled in shock. Bella NEVER used honorifics! Let alone to Sanzo!

Sanzo was slightly taken aback by her open deference. His mouth opened slightly, and his head jerked as he nodded in reply. Then he shook his head slightly, and lifted his paper to hide his steadily reddening face – but not before Bella caught a glimpse. She smiled shyly to herself, pleased with his reaction – maybe he DIDN'T hate her after all!

A minute later, the food arrived, turning everything back to normal - Suki and Goku scoffed, Tryst was laughing at another of Gojyo's jokes, Sanzo smoked, and Bella nibbled daintily on her toast. Everyone was finishing when they finally saw Daja at the dining room entrance. Hakkai was directly at her side, flanking her, a very protective aura around him.

Daja's eyes scanned the room. Spotting her friends, she gracefully made her way over to them, Hakkai following behind. She sat down next to Bella, as a startled gasp fell from Suki's lips. Tryst stared and Bella's eyes flashed in anger as they all noticed the large yellowing bruise spreading across Daja's jaw – which was already fading due to Hakkai's treatment. Gojyo growled fiercely and Goku frowned, eyes serious. "Who did that?" The graveyard voice whispering across the table came surprisingly from Tryst. She looked livid, her eyes such a deep black as to be carved from ebony.

"It's been taken care of." Daja replied gently, aware of Trysts' reactions to such injuries. "Hakkai..." She stuttered eyebrows twitching as she fought against using the cliché phrase: "He rescued me" which was exactly what he did. "It was the manager – the man from the front desk last night – he's gone now." Daja finished lamely, looking to Hakkai for support. Still standing behind her, he squeezed her shoulder gently - the act was not lost on Sanzo.

"Did he hurt you?" Bella asked too quietly, her fringe parting to stare one fuscia coloured eye at her friend. "I don't mean _that_." She amended, pointing to the bruise. Daja flushed in shame at the memory. "No, Hakkai got to me before anything serious happened." Her hand reached up and covered Hakkai's in a comforting gesture. Tryst breathed out in a huff, Gojyo watching her reactions with raised brows – there was something more gong on here than what was being said.

Goku suddenly looked at Suki. "Are YOU ok?" he asked suddenly, "You can sleep with us tonight if you want" he said, indicating himself and Gojyo. All eyes turned to him as he stared back at the confused girl. Then it clicked. Goku thought the man had attacked them all in the same room! Suki smiled at him, a bubble of laughter in her throat. "Silly saru!" She giggled, earning a surprised look from the monkey. "We weren't in the same room!" She laughed out loud, letting the tension drain out of her body.

Tryst smiled, eyes returning to a more normal chocolate brown at the sound of Suki's laughter. "Somehow, Goku, I don't know if she'd be much safer – not with _that_ ero-kappa in the room!" She trilled, the laughed uproariously at her own wit, as Gojyo turned to her, scowling. "Oh yeah! Well... well... yeah!" He thought about it for a second, then sat back chuckling. "Yeah, you're probably right." He said as he lit another cigarette.

"What did you do with the body?" Sanzo broke through the good mood, his question directed at Hakkai. "I told the girl at reception that the room needed to be serviced, and to be sure to remove the trash. She seemed, relieved, if anything. I take it the beast had been playing his game for quite a while – and not just with the guests." He let the comment drift, each of the group understanding that the receptionist was not to be implicated.

They finished up at the table and decided to go their own ways until lunch, when it would be time to leave – Sanzo, of course, going straight to his room. Hakkai gently suggested that Daja go with her friends to get new clothes, and the girls' bundles her off upstairs, ignoring her protests.

Goku whined, "I'm booored! Can we go outside? Huh? Can we? Huh? I smell fried noodles and corn and soybeans and..."

"I swear to GOD! You're nothing but a walking stomach! DO you EVER think about anything besides food?" Gojyo asked dramatically, a hand to his forehead. "It's better than being a stupid cockroach pervert!" Goku parried back. Hakkai sat still, sipping his tea and smiling, "Ah, the sweet bliss of silence" he murmured to himself.

The banter continued for a bit longer, until Gojyo threw a jovial arm around the monkey, leading him out to the marketplace a few streets over. Hakkai removed himself from his chair and headed to Sanzo's room, knocking quietly, before entering unanswered. He was met with the sight of a gun barrel pointed at his forehead.

Hakkai chuckled nervously, "you know, I really should get permission before barging in like this, but-" his tone turned serious as Sanzo grunted and uncocked the gun, "- I really should fill you in on last nights incident." Sanzo took a seat on the bed, indicating for Hakkai to find himself a chair. He then pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling slowly. He waited a few minutes, before finally asking.

"So tell me what happened."

Hakkai leaned forward on his knees as he told Sanzo of how he had heard a thump against Daja's side of the interconnecting door, then a muffled scream. He had snapped the door open, finding the manager straddling an unconscious Daja, his pants already undone. Kit was out on the floor near the door. The story proceeded, Hakkai neatly stepping over the obstacle of his new feelings for Daja, and the kiss they had shared. "...And then you came in." Hakkai said finally.

"Sounds like there are some gaps there I don't want to know about." Sanzo replied, lighting another cigarette. Hakkai blushed slightly as Sanzo continued, "But I DO want to know why you're holding back on something else. Out with is Hakkai – what else happened?" Hakkai sighed. "Remember, what I am about to tell you is extremely sensitive. To bring it up with her again could cause serious emotional damage – you understand." He gave a dark look, to which the monk nodded.

"In her world, Daja had an identical twin sister, named Dani. They shared a… special bond… almost like telepathy." Sanzo nodded again – this was not uncommon. "Dani was the more creative one, in a way. Daja said she learnt more about herself from Dani than she did her own heart." He stuttered here, and Sanzo looked at him sharply. "Dani was also a musician, and the pair would sing duets together, performing for their family and friends – it was clear they had real talent. On the day of their first official audition, they pulled off a marvellously complex piece, and the academy immediately signed them up, promising big things."

"On the way home, their car was hit by a drunk driver." Hakkai could see Sanzo was a bit confused by this term, but understood the meaning. He continued, "Daja's mother was killed instantly, and Dani was severely injured. Daja also had internal injuries." His teeth clenched, but he continued. "In the ambulance on the way home, it was revealed that a rib had punctured Daja's heart. Unfortunately, Dani's spinal injuries were even more severe, and she died on the way to the hospital. The only way to save Daja, was to give her a heart transplant." Sanzo's eyes widened, his mouth opening in shock.

"Her father, while conscious, gave permission, and Dani's heart was given to Daja, of course, being an exact match. When Daja woke up, her father tried to explain what had happened, but she kept screaming for Dani, asking them to rip out the heart and give it back to her sister. Even though there was no other way – she blamed herself."

They sat in silence, Sanzo taking this latest travesty well – considering. "What about now?" He asked suddenly. Hakkai looked up, confused. "Does she still blame herself?" Hakkai smiled softly, understanding Sanzo underlying meaning. "No, not anymore. She says she feels lucky. She said 'if I ever want to hear her, all I have to do is listen with my heart – and I know she is right there with me'." Sanzo raised an eyebrow, impressed, despite himself – the girl was wiser than he thought.

"He dad remarried six years later. She says the woman is alright, but for some reason the new wife always feels like she is competing against two." Hakkai smiled at the small joke Daja had made earlier.

Sanzo huffed, "Well, that's one we know a bit more about. The other two I'm not concerned over. Though that Tryst is a pain in the ass, and the small one keeps asking me how I don the 'Magic Fan' trick – is freakin' annoying!" Hakkai hid a wide grin behind his hand at this, coughing to mask his laugh. Sanzo growled, "And then there's that other one, Isabella – I don't trust her." He puffed on his cigarette, considering the mysterious girl.

"Why not?"

"She's too freaking mysterious – always hiding her face. Not to mention, we STILL don't know what kind of weapon she carried." Sanzo grumbled, running out of reasons. "Well, her weapon is effective, no matter what it is – we've seen the proof of that. As for her face, well, maybe she is ashamed of her looks, or disfigured…"

"She's not. She couldn't be." Sanzo cut in. Hakkai stayed silent, wisely allowing this comment to pass as Sanzo's eyebrows gathered, and her realised his mistake. "Whatever. Why don't you go find Gojyo and Goku – and while you're at it, get me some smokes." He turned away, grabbing his paper and glasses as he stripped off the top layer of his priests robes.

Hakkai stood in silence and left, still surprised that the incorruptible and great monk, Sanzo, could make himself embarrassed.

***

The girls were twittering and fluttering around Daja as they got her washed, clothed and fed. Daja let them, knowing it was their way of worrying. Bella just stood to the side, leaning against the wall. "You wanna talk about it?" She asked quietly. "No," Daja replied, "I feel much better after talking with Hakkai."

"Who said I was talking about what happened in YOUR room? I know that look, Daj' – I wan to know what happened in Hakkai's room." Bella grinned toothily, her gleaming whites, and slightly elongated canines forming a purely evil grin. Daja flushed pink. Tryst and Suki dropped what they were doing and bolted to kneel at Daja's feet. "You DIDN'T!" Suki practically cried, her eyes wide and excited.

"Well, yeah – nothing heavy!" she amended, to Trysts great disappointment. "We kissed… and it was… amazing." Her eyes misted over as everyone made 'oooh' noises and squealed in excitement. Daja blushed a deeper shade of red, yelling, "God! You guys are SUCH children!" Her huge grin betraying her loud tone.

Tryst counted on her fingers, "So… that's Goku and Suki down, now Hakkai and Daja…" she said thoughtfully, as Suki cried, "I am NOT a statistic!" Tryst ignored her as she continued, "that just leaves us two, Bella." She grinned evilly at the sweating blonde. "Uh… I think you've got that covered for the both of us." Bella replied shakily, sweat dropping. "Well, in that case, I've got my eyes set firmly on that hunky half breed, although, I do give the moody monk points for having a great ass." Tryst replied, finger to her lip in thought. "Great alliteration." Bella growled, secretly pleased Tryst had chosen not to pursue Sanzo, though she didn't think there would be much action that way, anyway.

Suddenly, Bella remembered her 'meeting' last night. "Hey, guys, something else happened last night…" The girls stopped giggling with each other, and turned to Bella curiously. "I met Kougaiji last night." Somewhere in the next room, Bella was sure she heard a pin drop.

"WHAT?!" Came three equally shocked screams.

The blonde sighed, wondering how she was going to explain this one. "Well, I went outside for some fresh air…" She told her story, neatly skipping over what she was doing out in the rain. The girls face switched from shocked to concerned as they realised the implications of Kougaiji seeing Bella, and if the boys happened to find out about that.

"Should I tell them?" Bella asked finally. "No!" Tryst cried, "Yes!" Said Suki, "I think so" Daja replied quietly. Tryst panicked, " But what if they all start hating on us again?" Gojyo had finally lost most of that suspicious glint in his eye whenever he spoke to her – she didn't want to bring it back. "But what if this comes back to bite us in the ass – like 2 days ago?" Suki asked, trying to convince the others. "I can't lie to Hakkai anymore." Daja said, still quiet, "I told him about Dani." She added. The other girls were a bit taken aback, but they knew Daja had already made up her mind about that.

Bella sighed again, "Ok – so, we tell them. BUT, we tell them when we make camp tonight – that way, they can sleep it off, rather than mull over it in the car for hours. Agreed?" She gave each of the girls a firm look. Suki nodded eagerly, excited. Daja inclined her head, relief in her eyes. Tryst looked fearful, but resigned. Decisions made, the girls decided to pack their things and get ready to head out.

It was midday when Suki's stomach started growling. "Listen!" She said seriously. The girls all quietened, listening to the groans and grumbles of her stomach. "It's saying fooooood!" They all groaned in laughter, and Bella slung and arm around the young fire head. "Alright you guys, you hungry? – let's go meet the boys for lunch."

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah!" Suki squealed, grabbing her bag and her glaive in anticipation. "We know YOU'RE hungry! She was asking US, knucklehead!" Laughed Tryst, as Daja nodded in agreement. Joking about what kinds of new foods they were going to try today, the girls headed downstairs.

***

END CHAPTER 11


	12. A Strange Dawn

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

As the girls passed the reception desk o their way to the dining room, they noticed the young receptionist, Mihiko. She silently watched them pass, a victorious gleam in her eye, as she nodded politely to Daja – who nodded shyly in return. The other girls let this exchange pass unnoticed, as they bustled into the dining room and headed straight for the table where they saw the Sanzo Ikkou gathered.

"Suki! Hey, Suki! Over here!" Goku yelled, waving one arm excitedly. Suki giggled in reply, raising her arm and waving just as jovially in return. Bella placed two hands on her shoulders and lead her forward, straight armed. Tryst laughed at Bella's amused yet scowling face, while Daja just smiled, and made her way to the table, her eyes locking with Hakkai for a short moment. He smiled at her – a true, genuine smile – and Daja found it a little difficult to breathe. Her face warmed, and she realised she was blushing – the heat practically rolling off her as she sat down between Tryst and Bella.

Hakkai felt his heart leap at Daja's reaction to him, and he wanted nothing more than to sit by her, hold her hand, kiss her cheek... anything to be closer to her. He sighed. Those feelings were all coming back to him in a rush – wanting, needing, touching... kissing. He sighed again – there would not be many chances to do any of that on the road, so he decided to take what chance gave him (as it had always been pretty generous to him, so far). To make every opportunity he had to be with Daja a special one. Hakkai grimaced at this last thought, glad Gojyo was not a mind reader – the Kappa would have said he was acting like a woman - again.

The meals had been ordered and served while everyone chatted and interacted. Bella was glad to see Tryst and Gojyo getting along so well again – Gojyo taking every opportunity to touch her in some small way, and Tryst letting him get almost to his destination, before moving away subtly, playing hard to get. Bella grinned – Yup, that girl was temptation all right – there were already three or four other men in the room watching her antics with interest, as her playful emotions filled the room. Bella was also glad to see Suki and Goku getting along so well. True – they were two of a kind, but they also had a lot of small differences, which had begun to cement their little puppy love tale, into a full blown romance. Bella sighed, worry in her eyes as she watched the two sit as close together as possible – like puppies would – eating their food and talking to each other with mouths full, laughing at their expressions. She would hate to see Suki get hurt, especially since the boy had only his diadem to restrain the demon that howled within him.

Sanzo was watching Bella curiously. The girl was an enigma. She seemed to hold the majority of influence in the group, yet she said barely anything, letting her friends choose their own path, for better or worse. They listened to her every word with great attention, and always took her decisions as law. He shook his head – ridiculous. The girl was merely playing the 'overdramatised' secrecy card, much like that fool Zakuro, and his blown out 'evil laugh'. So why did he, Genjyo Sanzo, the 31st of China, feel like he too had to listen when she spoke?

Noticing the direction of Sanzo's gaze, Daja tapped Hakkai's foot with her own, under the table, and nodded her head towards the obviously 'lost in his own world' monk. Hakkai glanced from Sanzo to Bella and back again, before turning to Daja, a secret smile on his lips, as the two burst into a fit of laughter. Sanzo flicked an annoyed glance towards them, as Bella and the other continued to eat.

A half hour later, they were standing outside, cars packed, and (quite literally) purring to go. They had all climbed in, and were about to head off, when Mihiko came running out to stop beside the cars, panting slightly. Tryst raised an eyebrow as Suki asked "what's wrong?" The older girl placed her hands on her knees and bowed to the two cars. "I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for stopping him. May your journey lead you to nothing but happiness." Sanzo turned his head as everyone either blushed, looked away or yelled out that it was no problem. The cars then skidded off the mark, heading into the setting sun.

***

Five hours and only 200km later (thanks to a certain monkey needing to pee so badly he almost helped to crash the jeep); the groups had made camp in a large grove within a densely packed forest. They shuffled around the small clearing, choosing seats, stretching or watching as Daja helped Hakkai cook dinner. Daja's tinkling laughter drifted across the scene as she watched Hakuryuu and Kit play with each other, swatting playfully and chirping with joy. Hakkai smiled, it was so good to hear her laugh so soon – a sign that the healing process was coming along nicely.

Twenty minutes later, and everyone was digging into hot soup, ramen and dumplings. The aroma of the herbs used drifted towards the trees, where a pair of split golden eyes watched them carefully, before flitting back to the cover of the forest.

"Oh, there was something we had to tell you, too." Suki said to the boys without looking up, her mouth full of ramen. The men (other than Goku, who was just as concerned with eating) looked up curiously, while the girls watched them sheepishly. Bella shot Suki a hot look, which was ignored. Gojyo frowned, "whenever you say it like that, I feel like I have to protect myself." Hakkai laughed emptily as Sanzo glared in response, his eyes coming to rest on Bella. "What is it?" He asked slowly, warily.

"Well, before you take this the wrong way, know that none of us actually planned this, and it was a complete accident – nothing but coincidence." Daja said quickly, hoping to dull Bella's blunt words.

"I saw Kougaiji last night." The words rolled off the blonde's tongue, barely getting out before a gun barrel was pointed straight at her nose. "You what?" Sanzo growled, flicking off the safety of the pistol. Bella took a deep breath; she was taking a risk, yet again. "Put that gun away before you hurt someone, you rock headed monk. I said I saw him, last night, in the rain. I don't know what he was doing there, and I did not plan to see him there. So put that thing away, before I make you put it away." Her patience snapped towards the end, her eye showing vividly through her fringe as she glared back at him. The tension stretched, the others not daring to breathe as the two blondes tried to stare each other down.

Click. Sanzo put the safety back on his gun and returned it to its home in his sleeve. "Whatever." He said, ripping his eyes away from hers as he resettled in his seat by the fire. Gojyo whistled softly, eyes wide, Goku stopped eating, noodles hanging from his lips in shock. Hakkai and the girls merely hid their smiles as Bella shook her head and proceeded to tell the boys the full extent of her midnight meeting.

"Just one question," Gojyo said as Bella finished her tale, "what were you doing out in the rain at that time of night, anyway?" Everyone, even the girls turned their eyes to her, expectantly. Bella gulped, and sat straighter, crossing her arms as she shook her head. "Nah-ah – that's MY business. If I wanna go out, whatever the time – do I have to have permission?"

"No – but a reason might be nice." Gojyo replied, smirking. Tryst giggled, earning her a scorching look from the irate blonde woman. "I just like storms, alright? I love the rain. I love thunder, lightning, wind – all of it. That's why." She huffed. There her secret was out, everyone knew, she hoped they were happy. She snuck a look at Sanzo, who regarded her warily, like a wild animal. In fact, each of the boys were looking at her strangely. Bella cast a glance at the girls, who shrugged, they didn't care. So why...? Ah. Of course. The rain. She had said she loved the rain. Each of the young men had their own problem with the rain – all to do with their pasts. She sighed. One more thing to distance herself in particular from the Sanzo Ikkou.

Goku looked a Bella curiously, "You got really cool eyes." He said unexpectedly. Daja choked, Tryst snorted and Suki covered her mouth to stop her laughter. Goku was confused – what was funny? He hadn't actually paid attention to Bella's eyes – he was far more interested in Suki's. The only real reason he paid any attention to Bella, was the fact that A: He knew she could fight and kill, but he STILL didn't know what kind of weapon she used, B: She was Suki's cousin, and most importantly, C: She seemed to have this strange effect on Sanzo – who seemed to trust, and distrust her at the same time. The monkey was still confused – why were they laughing?

Bella feigned ignorance, swatting the monkeys comment aside with a wave of her hand. However, in reality, she was flattered. Cool. He had said her eyes were cool. Strange. Weird. Peculiar. Ugly. Disfigured. Irritating. Creepy. Evil. They were the usual words that were used to describe her eyes. She smiled shyly so the monkey couldn't see how happy he had made her. Cool. Her eyes were.... cool.

Suki was still cracking up over Goku's expression – classic! She expected the magic fan to pop up at any moment and crack him over the head, but nothing doing. "Don't worry about it, Goku. It's a personal joke – you wouldn't get it." She giggled again as the monkey shrugged, and continued to eat. Though Suki was obviously amused more at Goku than anything he had said, Daja and Tryst were simply laughing to fight their panic. They cast a sharp look at each other, then to Bella, who seemed to be pleased, rather than mad. They both heaved out a sigh, glad the blonde muse wasn't upset at Goku's blunt statement.

Bella had always been protective. Protective of her privacy, her life, Suki especially. And of course – her face. Anytime she received any kind of comment on her features, she took it negatively, responding angrily and quietly, which always scared the shit out of people far more than her strange coloured eyes. The first time Daja and Tryst had mentioned it to Isabella, (who was at that time still named Kim); they had received a cold glare from the girl, coupled with a quick reply from Suki: "Bella doesn't like talking about her looks much." Suki seemed more protective than scared, sitting closer to Bella, and placing a hand over hers. The two girls nodded, accepting her as she was, which was the pivotal point of turning their relationship from just all being good friends, to being as close as sisters.

The young men relaxed at Suki's laugh, each of them going back to their usual relaxing evening activities. Gojyo and Goku played poker against Suki and Tryst, who were taking them to town for everything they had. Hakkai and Daja cleaned up the area, airing clothes, setting bedding in the tents, and talking together quietly. Sanzo sat by the fire, smoking, his gaze off into the distance as he waited until it was time to hit the hay. Bella was flat on her back a little bit further away, arms behind her head and legs crossed as she watched the stars dance across the velvet sky. She sighed, _things are just so much more... peaceful and... Comfortable... out here, _she thought.

The night wore on, and the groups each went to their tents, Gojyo making a few last ditch efforts to get in with Tryst and Daja. "Aw, c'mon – you could get cold! And besides, you took all my money! I think I should make sure you hide it correctly, what, with sleeping out in the woods and all." Tryst laughed at his antics, shoving him playfully, Daja just rolled her eyes, knowing Hakkai would stop the Kappa before he got too serious. Gojyo caught Trysts arm suddenly, a slightly more serious gleam in his always laughing eyes. "How about just a goodnight kiss then?" He asked, his voice deepening into a heated whisper. Tryst just smiled.

"Sure." She said happily, much to the water sprites excitement. "But, you have to close your eyes." She waggled her finger at him playfully, inviting him to join in her fun. He would join in anything if it got him a kiss from the girl! Shutting his eyes, he stood completely motionless, waiting for lip contact, and the moment he could show the girl how well he really could kiss. He didn't actually plan to let her go, so he hoped she was ready....

A cold wet nose touched his, before soft hair, and a rough tongue brushed against his lips. His eyes flew open in shock, and the first thing he saw was... Kit? That damned cat of theirs! Tryst was holding up the small animal so it could give the redhead a little lick. Gojyo howled and sputtered, wiping his mouth furiously as Daja, Goku, Trsyt, Suki and Hakkai all cracked up laughing.

"What the hell, woman?" He yelled, the back of his hand still rubbing against his lips. Tryst looked at him innocently, even having the gall to flutter her eyelashes slightly. "Well, you asked for a goodnight kiss. So, Kit gave you one." Goku guffawed in laughter, "you stupid pervert! I knew you'd get done sooner or later! I just didn't think it would be by a cat!" Gojyo growled at the monkey, "That's not exactly the kind of pussy I'm used to kissing, ok?"

Sanzo scoffed in disgust from his seat by the fire and immediately got up and headed to his tent. "Goku, you've got first watch." Was all he said, before he disappeared inside. Bella simply ignored everyone, continuing to watch the sky. Everyone began to settle down after a few more vulgar remarks from Gojyo, and they eventually drifted off to their tents. Bella was left alone with Goku, whose turn it was to keep first watch. She shifted in the leaves, making herself more comfortable as her mind drifted lazily, lost between heaven and the stars.

Goku sat quietly, his eyes scanning the trees as he settled in for his watch. Bella eventually headed to bed, and Gojyo swapped with Goku about two hours after that and was then succeeded by Hakkai. Sanzo was the last one to take the watch, preferring the rising sun to the late night vigil. He sat in silence, smoking and thinking – as was his penchant.

A shift in the leaves had him reaching for his gun. _What was that?_ He thought, tensing. A rabbit came hopping out from one of the bushes, twitching its nose as it sat on its haunches and considered the monk. Sanzo sighed, sweat dropping as he lowered his gun. He sat back down, relaxing against a tree as he returned to his contemplations. Barely a second had passed before the sword came flying out of the undergrowth, impaling itself into the ground between the monk's feet with a loud THUD.

Sanzo froze, trying to identify where the sword had come from. It quivered slightly, the hilt swaying back and forth from the force of the impact. The monk stayed completely silent, utilizing all his senses to locate his attacker. A thudding sound came from the direction of the girls' tents, and he slapped a hand to his head as he saw Suki clumsily climbed out of her tent. His frustration faded, however, when he saw her straighten, glaive in hand, as she looked at him fiercely. Before he could say another word, she dashed off into the bushes, in the direction of the thrown sword. Sanzo gaped; the girl was still in her pyjamas! What the hell was she thinking, running into danger like that? He surged forward, coming to a sudden halt when he realized the sword stuck into the ground between his legs had transfixed his robes to the ground. He growled, focusing more closely on the well made sword.

The plain leather holster spoke of long use, the blade still sharp enough to cut, and the blue gem at the base was as large as Sanzo's eye. The blade, though, was solid gold. It shimmered eerily in the morning light, the dew refusing to settle on its tang, as though the mist itself would be cut. _Such an unusual sword, _He thought.

The scuffling sounds in the brush tor him back to reality, as he pulled the sword out and stood, throwing it to the side uncaringly. A howl rose from the distance, coming from the opposite direction of where Suki had run off to. _Wolves? Here?_ Sanzo thought surprised. He channelled his attention back to the immediate issue of the young girl who was obviously fighting his as yet unknown attacker. Sanzo was surprised everyone was still asleep through all the noise.

Suddenly, the bushes parted, and a blurred black figure streaked out, whipping past Sanzo as it collected the sword and flashed back into the trees at the other side of the clearing. Suki burst out right after it, glaive held in both hands as she puffed heavily, out of breathe. The figure had disappeared, but Sanzo still kept his gun aimed into the trees. Suki's fighting stance didn't waver for the next ten minutes, as the two of them waited for the next attack.

Finally, Sanzo lowered his gun, the opponent obviously having decided to withdraw. He heard more howling in the distance, this time closer. He turned to the short young woman behind him and regarded her with raised brows and a slight smile. She stood glaring into the trees where the attacker had disappeared, her glaive was held low, like a broom, and there were dirt smears across her cheeks and a trickle of blood coming from her mouth. The girl had fought hard, her eyes sparkling with inner fire in the dawn glow.

"How did you know to come out here?" Sanzo asked suddenly, knocking Suki off balance with the question.

"Well, I… uh…" She stuttered, looking at him nervously. Sanzo's eyebrows twitched together. "I… kinda…had a dream about it" she mumbled, staring at the ground. The monk jerked back – had a dream? That was odd. She came out here to do battle from _dream?_ Suki hunched her shoulders protectively, as though she expected him to strike her. Sanzo placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Well good work. If you have any more dreams like that, be sure to tell me too, ok?" His voice was not warm or caring; it was precise, approving and husky, as usual. Suki straightened, her eyes sparkling with gratitude. "Thanks, Sanzo!" She grinned at him, her pearly whites reminding him more of the wolves he'd heard earlier than anything else. She winced as her cut lip pulled slightly. "I should go tidy up, or Bella will skin me for getting into fight again." She bustled off towards the nearby stream, not waiting for his answer.

Sanzo leaned his head back as he listened to the sounds of the forest waking up, along with its sleeping occupants in the tents. He shaded his eyes against the bright sun, as his ears picked up the sounds of wolves howling, now moving further west. He frowned as he noticed Hakkai walking towards hi from one of the tents. It was going to be another beautiful day.

***

The Youkai had gritted her teeth in frustration, her anger rolling off in waves. How? How had they known she was coming? She was untraceable! That was her calling card! And now that small girl had seen her! Dammit! She squatted on the tree branch, holding her left arm gingerly. The girls had managed to bruise her with the butt of her staff-thing. _Bruised by a brat, how humiliating._

The sun had risen over the trees, illuminating her eyes into pools of molten gold. She would retreat for now. Lady Gyokumen did not need to know about this failure, not that she could be reached anyway with the barrier now in place. She sighed, she would have to try for her second attack later in the day, perhaps when the sun was setting, that way they would not see her coming.

Mind made up, she stood confidently, holding onto the tree trunk as the branch shuddered suddenly. Looking out to the edge of the tree, she saw his lithe form standing, watching her from beneath his bangs. Kougaiji. The demon prince. _Her_ prince. "Prince Kougaiji!" She squeaked, dropping to a knee on the awkwardly swaying branch. "To what do I owe the pleasure, my lord?" She enquired, her eyes drifting past the strange red stone at his chest, and up to his hidden face.

"What are you doing here, guard?" He enquired softly, his tone, though bland, had a trace of hidden malice, as it always did. She eyed him in question, as though it should have been obvious. "Carrying out the orders of Lady Gyokumen Koshou, my Lord." She replied nervously. The prince had a reputation for doing the unexpected, and for hating his step-mother with a single minded ferocity.

Kougaiji grimaced, here was yet another comrade sent out on a futile mission by his idiot 'mother'. Did she still not understand that it was impossible for one to kill them alone, even of that one be of the elite personal guard? "I do not want to see you here again, Lieutenant," pinning her correctly by the small silver badge attached to her right shoulder, "you will only be a hindrance to me should you get in the way of my mission. And I do not tolerate mistakes from someone of your class." The youkai trembled before him, not in fear, as was expected – but in rage. How _dare_ he assume she was incompetent? She was a Lieutenant in the personal guard of the Youkai royal family!

"Yes, your highness." She whispered, the heat in her voice masked by the whipping flames that surrounded him as he disappeared from the tree branch. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves as she plotted her next move. So, the prince thought she couldn't handle it? Thought she was just some two bit royal guard who couldn't swat a fly? She'd show him. She'd show everyone! Standing tall, she leapt off through the trees, a vicious gleam in her eyes and a malicious smile on her lips. She'd show them all! She was Misa! Youkai Fukutaisho of the Royal Guard, and she would kill every last member of the Sanzo Ikkou!

***

END CHAPTER 12


	13. Misa

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

"Good morning!" Hakkai chirped, to Sanzo who grunted in reply. "I want to get on the road as soon as possible. We can reach the next town by dark if we leave now." Sanzo said grumpily.

The others all groaned, still too sleepy to think about getting on the road. Only Hakkai seemed fully awake. Every one packed as fast as they were able to in their tired state, Suki sneaking back into the group unnoticed, her face washed and cleaned. The cars were packed and ready, though everyone still seemed half asleep. Goku yawned, his jaw cracking with the effort. Suki chorused with him, the two of them mirroring each other in their effort to catch flies. Sanzo grimaced; he wanted to get as far away from the early morning skirmish as possible. The day had dawned bright and hot, steam rising from the morning dew as the cars drove away from the rising sun.

Hours had passed in near silence, radio's turned off and nearly all passengers, bar Sanzo, asleep in their seats. The group had exited the small forest, entering a dense grassland, the hills in the distance a faded purple which became darker the closer they approached. The two cars stopped to have their midday meal, much to Santo's frustration. They shared around the stew and rice with eager fingers, all of them having missed breakfast due to the monk's haste. Twenty minutes later, they were back on the road and approaching a stand of tall, dead pine trees, which blended into an expansive woodland.

The cars drove easily through the widely spaced trees, the girls CD player (now pumping out the sounds of R&B) echoing strangely. Daja turned the sound down, the eerie silence of the woods pressuring their eardrums.

"What kind of woods is this?" Suki asked, her face ashen. Bella turned in her seat and grabbed Suki's hand in concern, not liking the girl's complexion. "There's no sound... no sound at all... where have all the animals gone? I can't hear them anywhere..." Her voice shook and Tryst placed a comforting arm around her shoulders from the seat beside her.

"Suki's right – something's not right here..." Daja murmured. The jeep continued moving through the undergrowth, the boy's backs' showing their tension. "I had dream like this just now, while I was asleep..." Suki said suddenly. Each of the girls knew what that meant. Premonition. Bella grasped her hand, her eyes widening in shock. "What was it? What happened? Quickly!" She said, her usually calm demeanour snapping, causing Tryst and Daja to tense up also.

"There were all these crows... but I couldn't hear them... so many crows. And a big dead tree. They were perched on its branches. It was grey, and the sun was setting. There was no sound... no sound at all... just like now..." Bella's breath came in short gasps, as images came flashing through her mind. _What is going on?_ She thought, scared of the images she was seeing. _This is just what Suki's describing – am I seeing her thoughts?_ "Suki, are you seeing the figure standing on the middle branches of the tree?" Bella asked as calmly as she could. Suki gasped, confirming it for her. "What's going on?" Tryst asked, the fear in the air causing her to be confused and disorientated.

"Suki's powers are developing – she is seeing the future, or one possibility of it. I can see it too cos I'm holding her hand." Bella panted as Daja gasped in surprise and Tryst stared wide eyed at the young red headed girl, who was pale faced, her mouth open slightly. It was the eyes that scared Tryst the most – they had bleached from the normal deep indigo into a scary white – like a ghost. She could only guess that this was how she was during her visions. "What else are you seeing?" Daja asked from the front seat.

"I see a figure, all in black. It's holding a sword... a golden sword... and talking to the crows. But I can't hear it..." Both she and Bella shouted out suddenly, panic in their voices. "What? What is it? What's happening?" Tryst asked, as she grabbed Suki's other hand. The vision rolled into her, leaving her breathless. The images formed on the inside of her eyelids, flickering like fluorescent globes. She saw it all, the tree, the figure, the crows... and then... the bodies. The human bodies.

Their blood had stained the ground deep maroon, their presence serving to make the entire scene as macabre as possible. The two vehicles arrived on the scene, the eight figures all undefinable from one another. The figure in the tree spoke with the group on the ground, its words not able to be heard. Then it struck, the crows following it, and the group fought back. It was a harsh fight, pieces of it blacking out here and there, until only one figure was left standing amongst the bodies as the crows began devouring the eyes of the others. The remaining figure was left standing for a moment in it loneliness, and it screamed in silence, before being cut down from behind by a figure with the golden sword. A day and a night passed in the vision, and the following morning, the lonely figure got up and continued walking west, limping.

Suki's eyes darkened back to normal as she cried out in despair. What had happened? Who was the figure with the golden sword? Oh... god...

Tryst hugged Suki to her chest tightly as the younger girls shoulders shook in grief, her own emotions forcing the girls to calm down. Bella was in shock, and tried to put her rational mind to work to overcome it. Suki had visions. Visions which inspired. Which made them subjective. Therefore that vision was subjective – open to interpretation. "It might not even happen," the blonde muse said suddenly, her own breathes calming as she said this to the other three. "Remember, Suki's visions are subjective, and, she has only just begun to use them – not to control them. So it is safe to assume, we may have gotten the entirely wrong end of the stick on this one." Daja waited patiently for an explanation, as Tryst laid Suki in her lap, the young girl having passed out from the exertion. Bella gave Daja the quick rundown on the vision, and Daja agreed that it may have been interpreted wrongly.

***

Almost here. They were almost here! Only another two hours or so and she would be holding the scripture in her hands. Misa grinned insanely, a crazy gleam in her eyes as she hushed the hundreds of crows around her. Her companions, her loyal swarm. Her murder. She cast a quick glance down at the freshly slain human bodies. _Such a useful tool, humans,_ she thought, pleased with how the bodies had completely walled off the only viable road through the forest.

Misa had worked hard, using her youkai magic to flash ahead of the convoy and set up this little trap. Her fanaticism growing as she slaughtered the weak humans from the small village up ahead. Her crows followed her faithfully, obeying her command to leave the bodies intact until _after _ the battle. She had chosen this spot carefully, the only place in the entire dying forest she was sure that the Sanzo Ikkou would have to travel through. She grasped the handle of her ornately decorated gold sword, her heirloom, and waited. Her mind was teetering on the brink of insanity, but she could wait, she could hold out. At least, she could until she finally had the scripture in her hands – then she would join her crows in their feast.

***

"What have we here?" Lady Gyokumen Koshou mused, her reflection in the mirror fading to an open scene of a kneeling youkai girl. The red stone had been most useful, showing her images of not only what her young Prince saw, but also his whereabouts. She twirled the crystal in her hands, enjoying the cool touch of its faceted sides. She brought the mirrored side back to her face and watched the silent scene unfold.

Kougaiji had obviously come across Misa, and was exerting his 'royal authority' – she snorted at the idea – once again. Misa's lips moved in reply, and the Lady was surprised at the rigid tines to her shoulders, indicating her anger. Flames surrounded her vision, and the mirror returned to showing her reflection.

_So, Kougiji is interfering yet again, is he?_ She pondered to herself as she rose gracefully and headed out of the resurrection chamber, and towards the science labs. _He must have asked Misa to halt her mission – nothing else would make her that angry – only when someone interferes with MY orders does her true youkai anger surface. _ She sighed, the girls usefulness was undeniable, which was why she had hesitated to send her out on the mission of the scripture, despite Misa's insistence that she could handle it. Not that she cared for the girl; she would sacrifice her in an instant if it was for her own benefit. But still – she was loyal and dedicated. Difficult qualities to come across _without _ brainwashing these days. Too bad about that face, too. She might have had her trained as an assassin if not for the inconcealable facial mask. She sighed. Such a waste. The lady continued her leisurely journey into the scientific catacombs, her thoughts on moving from her youngest Lieutenant to that yummy scientist...

***

Misa was brought to the castle as a scared twelve year old. Her family was living in the surrounding farmlands, and food was scarce due to the harsh nature of the environment. Misa's mother and father forced her to steal from the castle supplies, threatening her with severe punishment if she didn't come back with sufficient offerings. As the girl was the eldest of three, and still small enough to fit inside the crates that were taken to the kitchens, it was up to her to provide for her family. One night, Misa came home with only a cabbage and a crock of rice. Her father flew into a rage, beating her severely, cutting a large gash across her right eye and nose, and telling her to go back and get more. Her mother supported him, yelling at her that she was supposed to be the responsible elder child and support her siblings. So Misa returned, sneaking in through the back gate and into the kitchen.

She was caught immediately and brought before Lady Gyokumen Koshou for punishment. The Lady had seen her as no more than a farm brat, starved, beaten and useless. It was then that Misa had looked up, catching eyes with the great Lady. The Lady herself was taken aback – the girl had gold eyes! The eyes of a warrior. She immediately called for her release and took her into the castle as a personal servant. Misa accepted all this in a daze, not understanding her new position.

Three years later, cleaned, fed and trained, the young girl had been accepted as a pupil into the royal guard for her exceptional skill with the sword. Misa felt confident for the first time in her life, and felt it was finally time to revisit her old family home. Leaving the castle grounds, she entered the farmhouse expecting a not so warm welcome. Instead, she found the house dark, and empty. The open windows allowed the cold night air to whip through the small establishment, creating a ghostlike howling.

"Misa?" A quavering voice cam from the back of the house. Her mother's voice. Making her way cautiously back to the direction of the sound, she found the woman broken and dying her dress the brown colour of dried blood. "Mother!" She gasped, crouching down to help the injured demon lady, and removing her now ever present facial mask. "It's alright, dear. Misa – it's too late. I know I'm dying. It was your father... he..." She coughed harshly, her hands staining with blood. "I've been sitting here for 2 weeks; such is the fate of a dying youkai. It was two weeks ago that I told your father that you were not his child, that I bore you to another. His name was Katuoru, and he was not a man. You are a child of the heavens, my Misa – a heretic. And as such, your father left you this." She struggled removed a plank from the floor, pulling out a long object wrapped in a dark rag.

"He was not a deity of heaven, but a merely a resident, and I loved him. He died two years before I met your current father, informing me that I must give you this when my time had come." She smiled gently, "I have not been a good mother to you, my Misa, but I will obey my loves final wish. I have been waiting until you would arrive, and now you're here, I can finally rest." She closed her eyes, a peaceful smile on her lips as her life drifted away.

Misa let go of the body slowly, not a tear being shed for the woman she had once called mother. She picked up the object and removed the cloth, revealing an incredibly detailed sword, forged of solid gold, and glowing slightly in the darkness. She hefted it aloft, a grin on her face. This was her weapon now, and she would use it to forever follow her new mothers' wishes – Lady Gyokumen Koshou.

***

Dr. Nii was tired. The Lady had insatiable appetites, and today's 'session' was no exception. He smoked a cigarette lazily, his coat thrust back, shirt torn, and pants only halfway up his legs. He was glad he was sitting down; not being sure that his legs would support him was a bit of an embarrassment. He hoped that whatever had got her hackles up would calm down soon; there was no way he could continue on his own work with all these 'distractions'.

***

The vehicles continued on their way through the ghost tree forest, all greenery either dead or dying the further they got into it. The cars began to drive closer and closer together, their speed decreasing as the uneasiness grew. Kit was practically tailgating Jeep, and even the cars were cheeping at the unnaturalness of it all.

Suddenly, a lone wolf howled in the distance. Suki immediately woke up, sitting up straight from Tryst's lap as she listened for the sound of wildlife. "Oh, thank GOD." She said her voice full of relief. "What the heck are you talking about?" Tryst whispered in reply, her voice harsh from the tension. "Wolves are not good – wolves _eat_ people!" Suki looked at her like she had gone mad. "Uh, last time I checked, we are more than a match for a couple of wolves. I meant that there is _finally_ a sign of wildlife out there – even if it IS a wolf." Daja nodded her head in agreement, Suki's words made sense.

A strong smell assaulted the cars suddenly, coming from the west. "Ugh! Oh gods, what IS that?" Tryst asked as she and Suki blocked their sensitive noses. Daja coughed lightly and Bella pinched her nostrils together.

"It's carrion." Goku called back to the girls, his voice travelling easily in the near silence. The girls visibly blanched, not wanting to believe his words. "Carrion?" Suki whispered, her memories of the vision flying back. Bella suddenly stood up in her seat and yelled out to the jeep. "Hakkai! Stop the car! NOW!" The man hit the brakes, causing both cars to stop in the middle of the road.

"What's going on? Why did you make us stop?" Sanzo asked curiously. Bella got out of Kit and strode over to the passenger side of the jeep, grasping its sides as she leaned in to speak covertly with the men. "Suki just had a vision of what's up ahead." Sanzo visibly jerked, as the others eye's widened in surprise. "Suki has visions?" Goku asked, his head tilted to the side in confusion. Gojyo slapped him up the side of the head as both Sanzo and Bella replied, "Yes." Bella looked at Sanzo curiously – usually the man was always sceptic, but here he seemed convinced... strange.

"What did it show?" Hakkai interrupted, drawing Bella's attention back to him. She quickly explained the premonition, the tree, the crows, the bodies, and the figure with the golden sword. She also explained the battle as best she could, knowing that there were large parts of it missing, though the ending seemed clear enough. The men took the news well, their faces calm and composed, Goku even grinning slightly.

"Why are you all so calm?" She asked, irritated that they perhaps did not take this seriously. Gojyo looked at Bella pityingly, causing her to become even more irritated. "Because now we know what's coming we can be prepared for it, of course." He said lazily, one eyebrow raised in superiority. "And that means we can beat the crap out of Mr. Golden Sword." Goku said cheekily, his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Bella looked at each of the men in surprise, their confident faces calming her nerves. She shyly smiled back, and nodded her head in agreement. Returning to the idling bug, Bella gave each of the girls that same confident smile, assuring them that everything was going to be fine. Suki seemed worried, but accepted Bella's words as always, and took a deep breathe to calm down. Daja and Tryst took a little longer to assure, but as the cars continued on their way, the two girls began to feel more at ease – especially since Tryst was learning to keep her own anxiety from flowing throughout the air and disrupting everyone else – for which they were ALL happy about.

Rounding the last bend they came across the scene of Suki's vision: The tall dead tree, probably 30 feet in all. The hundreds of crows resting on its branches, cawing to each other in alarm at the arrival of the group. The human bodies, laying in a wall across the road ahead, their limbs and faces bloated, flies rising in a cloud above them. And the black figure with the golden sword. _The youkai woman from before,_ Suki thought, shocked.

The men took in the scene with grim faces, their anger at the mound of bodies, hidden behind their focus of the figure in the tree. Sanzo smirked suddenly, amused at the situation. Goku looked at him strangely, "Sanzo?" He asked, confused. Hakkai and Gojyo also eyed him curiously, waiting for his answer. "So, couldn't kill me this morning has you thinking that you CAN kill me this afternoon?" He called out to the dark form in the tree.

A bright smile formed, illuminating the youkai woman's face, throwing into relief her decidedly striking features. Gojyo whistled in appreciation (which caused Tryst to glare at him, huffing as she crossed her arms – Gojyo pretended to ignore this). She looked about 20 (though, looks can be deceiving with a youkai), her figure trim, yet shapely. She had long black hair with silvering tips, which was tied into a tight ponytail. Her tanned skin was well hidden through her tight black jumpsuit. Her facial features (those that could be seen) were soft, and friendly, which was horribly deceiving – making the elite Lieutenant look more like a timid housewife that a trained killer. She had a black mask that covered the upper half of her face, revealing only her eyes, and it was her eyes that caught Goku's attention. Gold eyes – she had gold eyes – Just like him!

Those eyes bore into the group, taking in the four 'new additions'. Her mind wavered, demon blood howling to take over and destroy these petty humans. She fought for control, and won – barely. "So nice to see you, Sanzo party. I have been expecting you." She grinned again, this time the group witnessing her barely sane eyes gleam and murderous intent. The girls shifted into more balanced stances, while the boys simply stood watching the youkai woman, waiting for her little speech to end, so their fight could begin.

"I am Misa. Lieutenant of the Royal Guard, and personally sent by Lady Gyokumen Koshou to eliminate you, and retrieve the Maten Scripture. There will be no bargain for any of your lives. You will give me the scripture, and die." Sanzo's eyebrows had risen, and even Hakkai seemed impressed. _A Lieutenant, huh?_ Sanzo thought, also impressed, _She might be more of a challenge than the usual rabble._ He removed his gun from his sleeve, pointing it at Misa's face, as Gojyo and Goku called in their own weapons.

Misa opened her mouth and cawed loudly, the noise identical to a crow. In one massive movement, every bird in the tree lifted itself into the air, their sharp claws and beaks glinting in the afternoon sun, as they flapped overhead, waiting. The demon woman hefted her sword to one hand, holding it in a relaxed battle stance as she prepared herself, her demon blood finally taking hold of her mind, and telling her to kill. _Kill. _KILL! The group below watched the birds and the youkai woman, ready for anything, as Sanzo cocked his gun.

"Alright, woman – come try it." He growled, as he pulled the trigger.

***

END CHAPTER 13


	14. Swordplay

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

**READ AND REVIW PLEEEEEEEASEE!!!!!**

**P.S. – Misa is the original character of ~schoolgirlninja~ - Props to Lady!**

***

The bullet zinged past Misa's ear, signalling the crows to descend. In one loud scream, they folded their wings and plummeted towards the eight people and 2 cars on the ground. The girls raised their hands defensively, dropping to their knees and pulling out their weapons – all except Bella, who decided to punch the nearest crow out of midair, sending it crashing into the ground, where it stayed, motionless. Daja pulled out her pins, flinging them into the air, hitting a target with each one. "You've been practising," Tryst puffed as she came back to back with the shorter girl, her long daggers twirling in her palms as she dispatched three more crows, neatly beheading them. "So have you," Daja panted, more needles flying from her fingers.

Suki was twirling her staff above her head, either swatting aside or cutting any crows that came her way. Bella was dodging and diving, her punches so forceful that even if the blow itself didn't land, the inertia from it blew the intended target flying back at least 10 feet. Goku, his own staff twirling and whacking, whistled, impressed at Bella' strength. The girl grinned at him, her fringe flying from the force behind her punches. Hakkai was throwing balls of Chi like grenades, exploding them in the air, causing a rain of blood and black feathers, which he neatly dodged. Gojyo's shakujo chain was everywhere, cutting birds left, right and centre, as he used the staff to beat off the survivors on the ground.

Sanzo continued to shoot the dodging youkai in the tree, Misa neatly sidestepping each of his bullets as she gradually moved closer to the ground with each shot. The gun clicked then, empty, and the monk moved quickly to reload it. Misa took the opportunity to bound down from the low branch she was in, and slash at him, her sword aiming for his neck, a triumphant gleam in her eye. He was too slow...

"Sanzo!" Came a shout, before a large gash appeared on Misa's sword hand, pushing it off course. The youkai woman screamed at the interference, not feeling the pain of her wound. She looked for the source, wondering what it could have been, when all members of the group, Sanzo included had their eyes diverted to her crows or their weapons. "Over here." Came the same low voice from behind her. Misa turned, her eyes locking on the weapon which was being swiftly re-holstered... No... It couldn't be! That was impossible! That weapon... A single fuscia eye locked with gold, the two women squaring off against each other.

"Bella, stay out of this." Sanzo called out in annoyance, his gun now reloaded, and aimed at the back of the youkai woman's head. Bella grunted in frustration, her eyes not leaving Misa's, "What, no thanks, Monk?" she quipped. He scowled at her, wanting her out of his way, "Who says this gun is aimed at _her_? Just hurry up and move."

Bella just huffed, and, still keeping her eyes on Misa, leapt off towards her friends, her strong legs and powerful kickoff, sending her flying into the group with a single bound. As she landed, she twirled, kicking her legs out and clearing the air of the crows who were frantically avoiding her. She grinned, loving the feeling of coming down to earth like lightning. Her friends continued to fight the crows, ignoring her spectacular entrance, as the bird just seemed to keep coming.

Misa turned around to face Sanzo, her face contorted into a mask of rage. Howling in anger, she reached her hand up and tore off her mask to see him better. A livid scar, testament to her 'fathers' fists, rand from her right temple, across her eyelid and down across her nose, ending at her left nostril. "I'm going to make you scream for mercy before I kill you, just for them." She tilted her head, indicating the four girls of the group. "What are you babbling about?" Sanzo growled, thoroughly confused. Misa snarled, her lips curling in a feral grimace, "How could you fight alongside them?" She barked, "Especially the blonde one – don't you know what she is?" Her eyes were completely glazed now, her madness having taken over her completely.

Sanzo glared at the youkai woman, his curiosity piqued despite his anger at her goading. "I know what they are," He replied softly, "and I still fight beside them. Who are you to pass judgment on me?" The youkai woman screamed in rage, all pretence of sanity leaving her as she charged the monk, sword chopping down. Sanzo dodged to the side as the sword swished past him, taking off a length of his sleeve. The girl brought the blade back around in a low slash. Sanzo jumped, the sword just passing under his feet. He leapt back, gun firing at her.

Misa held her vertical, point down, two bullets pinging off it, as a third grazed her shoulder. She roared, unable to feel pain of the bullet, but furious that Sanzo had managed to hit her. Sanzo fired off another round, which was again deflected by her sword as she swung it up quickly, landing a light cut across his belly. The monk grunted, blood welling over his fingers as he tried to put pressure on it. Misa grinned, her eyes gleaming at the sight of blood.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai cried, surging towards him, only to be stopped by a virtual wall of crows. "No!" Goku yelled, swinging through the birds with his staff, and running to protect his injured friend. "Come on - bring it, you crazy lady!" He cried, furious at the youkai woman for hurting Sanzo. Misa was still grinning, her eyes wild as she faced her new opponent. Goku bared his teeth at her, and struck in low, she jumped to the side, swinging her sword arm back to slash across the monkey's shoulders. Goku countered, catching the blade on his staff, and twirling back around to face her as she disengaged.

Misa licked her lips; this was turning into a fun fight! She charged Goku with a yell, her sword parrying his staff, and chipping the red veneer. Goku eyes widened in shock and he pushed forward, thrusting her back in a powerful move. As they split apart, a blade came whistling between them, followed by a long chain. "You know, even with that scar, you're kinda cute. So how about leaving the boys be, and come hang out with a REAL man?" A familiar drawling voice sounded, as Gojyo strolled over, reeling in his chain. "Or maybe you feel socially obligated to extricate yourself from that scene. It would explain why you have only spent time with a monk and an underage boy." Hakkai said cheerfully, walking up beside Gojyo.

"What are you guys doing? What about the damn birds?" Goku cried, not taking his eyes off his opponent. "What? Oh, you mean the crows? Yeah, well, as you can see – the girls pretty much have them covered..." Hakkai said, as he waved his arm over to the small group, who were surrounded by piles of fallen black feathered bodies. There were maybe a hundred crows still remaining, though they chose to hover menacingly overhead, rather than swoop down to face certain death.

"So, you want to come at me all at once?" Misa rasped, her voice as rough as sandpaper as she eyed them all excitedly. "Alright, then!" She whistled sharply at her birds, forcing them into the attack once more, as she swung her sword around in a complex move, effectively clearing the immediate area around her and bringing it back into a ready position in front of her face. "Bring it on!"

The sound of the gun cocking against the back of her head brought the Youkai woman to a sudden halt. She stiffened, her senses on alert, as she heard slightly heavy breathing from behind her. "You let your guard down," Sanzo grunted, one hand to his abdomen, "you shouldn't count _me_ out until you're sure I'm dead." The young men all grinned at this, knowing the woman was about to receive a bullet to the brain. They were about to be sadly disappointed.

Misa grinned darkly, her eyes shadowed as she gripped the hilt of her sword tighter, causing the regular subtle glow, into a bright light, which swiftly wrapped around her body like a second skin. Sanzo fired, hoping to break the sheath, but his bullet merely pinged off the surface, ricocheting back dangerously. He glared in frustration. Gojyo thrust out his shakujo, hoping to cut opaque golden shield, the blade merely bounced off, and he quickly reeled it back in. Goku swung in low, thinking it might be weak around the edges. He was wrong, and paid for his mistake by flying back three feet. Hakkai tried last, his Chi energy blasting at the shield, ineffectively.

Misa laughed joyously as the young men tried again and again to destroy her shield. She kept a close eye on the girls who were still fighting her crows. _There_ was the weakness. Those seemingly 'unimportant' women. She snorted, knowing there was far more going on there than she could see – and she saw a LOT. Especially in that blonde one…

She took a step forward, then another, the men's attacks bouncing harmlessly off her, as they got more and more frustrated. She walked lazily over to the girls, her shield still uncompromised, and the men trying frantically to stop her from reaching her destination. "Hey! Look out!" Goku cried as Misa stepped behind Tryst, her sword posed to attack. She was shocked, when the tall muse spun around to face her, an unsurprised look in her eye as she thrust forward with one of her daggers. The tip pierced in, barely a millimetre, then halted. The woman was shocked – how had this _human girl_ managed to pierce her shield? No one had done that – ever! In fact it was _her _ shield that was the basic blueprint for the Shield Project around India!

Tryst scowled, obviously not happy that she had only managed to dent the girl's ego. Misa snarled, and swung her sword down in a move that would have decapitated to girl had she not tucked and rolled away quickly. The other girls each put up defensive positions against their new opponent, joining the circle of the Sanzo Ikkou, as the crows took to the sky once more. Misa's insane grin wavered for a moment – eight at once… this shouldn't be a problem… she had faced worse odds before… Still… no one had managed to pierce her shield before, either…

She snarled ferally as four iron needles came shooting from one direction and a large bladed stick cut at her from another. Both hits felt like they had made contact with her skin rather than her shield. She glanced down nervously at her shoulder, shocked to find one of the iron pins had actually lodged in her shoulder! _That BITCH!_ Misa screamed in her mind, _how DARE she break my shield?!_ She charged the girl without a second thought.

"Daja!" Hakkai yelled, nothing but a green blur as he dodged in front of the swinging sword, taking the blow across his back. "Hakkai!" Gojyo cried, watching his friend fall. "You evil _bitch!"_ He screamed at Misa, running straight at her glowing form. "Gojyo – get back!" Sanzo cried, as she swung her sword around in an arc, chopping straight at his neck. He caught the blow – barely – and pushed against it muscles straining.

Daja was on her knees by Hakkai, trying desperately to staunch his wound, and remember the healing song she had sung. Sanzo had his gun lowered, unsure of how to proceed under the circumstances. Goku had his teeth bared, his feet set in a fighting stance – he was ready for anything. Bella and Suki were both looking for weaknesses in Misa's defence. It was Tryst who snapped first.

Running frantically forward, she stabbed straight at Misa's back, hoping to distract her enough for Gojyo to strike fully. The knife sliced through the shield, and buried an inch into the woman's shoulder. The Youkai howled, disengaging Gojyo to swipe a strong arm back, knocking Tryst around to slam straight into Gojyo, sending the both of them flying. While she was still recovering her balance, a large blade slashed vertically down her shield, slicing it neatly in two, and only just missing her face by millimetres.

The barrier dissolved, its glow fading as Misa stared in shock at the young red headed woman with the reckless grin, who had so easily defeated it. She screamed in frustration, gripping her sword tighter as she focused her energy on it once again. Before another shield could be formed, a bullet hit her sword had, causing her to shriek as her thumb was blasted off. The golden blade clattered to the ground. "I don't think you want to try that again." Sanzo said softly, his gun once again raised to aim at her face.

Misa panted, panicking and tried to sprint through a gap in the circle beside Suki. The young girl blocked her way with her glaive. "Nu-uh," she said playfully, her grin anything but, "I don't think you'll be going anywhere soon." Suki gasped as Misa slashed at her in desperation, her claws scratching the girl, but not drawing blood. Bella jerked from the sidelines. A rabid snarl sounded from behind the woman. Misa turned, wide eyed, as Goku stepped forward, his eyes glittering, and no hint of excitement on his face. "Back away from her." He growled again, causing Sanzo to glance at him, single eyebrow raised in surprise.

The Youkai Lieutenant stood still as the rest of the group seemed to disappear into her subconscious, her eyes only on her target... her madness narrowing to a single thought... kill. Overhead, the crows began to circle, cawing, their connection with their mistress lost, as her mind finally snapped. Misa licked her lips, hungry for blood, as she moved forward for the kill, with nothing but her claws.

SHWIP.

She stopped, confused, a strange feeling of emptiness overtaking her now rabid mind. Her back felt... wet... and there was the strangest sensation of peace filling in the emptiness now. Her mind was lost, but she knew this feeling – she had been defeated. All her life she had prepared for this moment – whether it was by her father, her overlord, or her enemy – so even madness couldn't take that knowledge from her. She smiled, true happiness causing her face to relax, and let her beauty shine through one last time. Her eyes burned, and she felt hot tears trickle down her cheeks, as she fought to keep her final composure. "A..Hah.." She gasped a laughing sob, as time slowed for her, and she fell to her knees in the silence. Turning her head to the sky, she watched the clouds pass overhead, her mind clearing of the anger and hatred she felt for these people, and wishing she could have spent just one day enjoying her life, rather than fighting for it. Her breathes became short and sharp, breaking into gasping sobs, as she finally let go, and slumped to the ground.

Bella lowered the ornate golden sword she had picked up, Misa's blood dripping down its blade. Sanzo eyed her cautiously, noting her shaking hands and tense posture. The moment Suki had been touched, something had changed about Bella's aura - it was almost visible. Before Sanzo could identify it, she had sprinted forward for the discarded sword, and in one leap, slashed straight down Misa's spine, effectively ending her rampage. He was more than pleased when that strange aura had disappeared from around the blonde girl – it had been strangely uncomfortable, and yet, at the same time – extremely familiar...

Bella dropped the sword, heading straight to Suki's side, Goku joining her, as they asked if she was alright. Confirming her health, Bella left her Goku's care as she went to check on Tryst and Gojyo, seeing as Sanzo was already headed to Hakkai and a very worried Daja. Tryst was groaning in complaint of her treatment, and heaved herself up off her elbows to see what had broken her fall. Gojyo lay beneath her, head spinning as he tried to guess if he was still conscious or not, seeing as how a very dazed looking Tryst was straddling his thighs. He grinned lopsidedly, his balance way off, as he attempted to become stone. In more than one sense of the word.

Tryst place her hands in front of her, feeling hard muscle under them , rather than the expected ground. With a surprised jerk, she realised her position, and found herself staring straight into Gojyo's laughing crimson eyes. Tryst huffed, she truly couldn't care anymore, and sat there in exhaustion as Bella came to help her up. Gojyo pouted, bruised and beaten, yet happy that Tryst had chosen to wait on him for just that little bit longer.

Stepping over to the huddled forms of Daja and Sanzo, Bella stood to the side, watching what she assumed was a foul mixture of crow blood and feathers trickling past her feet, her fear for Hakkai's well being overriding her sense of disgust. She sighed in relief as she heard the unforgettably haunting melody drift across the road – Daja had started healing. Walking back to the car, which was still parked in the road, she opened the door and slumped into the front seat, eyes closed and her hanging out.

Goku had been watching Suki anxiously, looking for any sign of hurt or distress. The girl merely gave him a trembling smile, causing him to place his arms gently around her, hugging her close in obvious relief. Tryst eyed the couple from her place beside Gojyo, her lips curved in an indulgent grin, as the kappa gaped in disbelief. "How... saru... wha?" He sputtered, Tryst giggled and elbowed him lightly, to which he looked at her suspiciously. "How come I am always the last one to know?" He pouted. The muse just shook her head, and stepped closer to Daja, feeling her cuts tingle as they sealed.

Daja herself was crying as she sung, her song wavering between powerful healing magic and something else – something alien. Hakkai twitched under her care, the large gash across his shoulder blades knitting together slowly. He stayed flat on his stomach, arms crossed under his head, in the same position he fell, so as not to reopen his healing wound. Sanzo watched the display with a closed expression, seemingly unruffled. Underneath the mask, he was becoming more and more impressed by Daja's power – the girl had quickly topped his list as the most useful of the four muses, even if she _was_ the most emotional of the group. Hakkai sighed in relief as his skin finally healed over and Daja placed her hands on it, feeling for any trace of hidden injury she might have missed.

Her hands traced the firm muscles of his back, her fingers tracing over old scars, and even older memories. She suddenly flushed crimson as she realised she had been touching Hakkai more for her own pleasure than anything else, and she quickly retracted her hands as though his skin had burned her. Hakkai sighed again, already missing the feeling of those soft hands delicately tracing across his back. He pushed himself off the ground and up to a standing position, without even a pulled muscle or strained tendon – the girls' power was truly amazing. While as she had healed Hakkai (and everyone else who had heard her song), even some of the not-quite-dead-yet crows had launched themselves off the ground and joined their brethren as the murder descended to feast of the mountain of human corpses.

Sanzo and Daja both raised themselves off the ground and headed to their separate cars without a word. Daja, because she was till red with embarrassment, and Sanzo because... well... he was Sanzo. Tryst sighed in unison with Gojyo, as they too headed towards their rides, Gojyo shooting Tryst a disappointed look, like a puppy that missed out on dinner. Bella whistled sharply at Suki, from her seat, causing a large number of the crows to lea in fright, then gradually resettle. Goku let go if Suki reluctantly, yet again. Suki dropped her hands, and smiled at the monkey ruefully, her plait whipping around as she spun on her heal and trotted back to the bug, Goku returning to the Jeep.

With almost everyone settled, Daja keyed the ignition, ready to get started, although, still not knowing how they were going to get around the mountain of bodies. Hakkai walked slowly up to the driver's side of the bug. Placing both hands on his thighs, he bowed to Daja, who blushed furiously at his gallant gesture. The other girls pretended to ignore this, hoping the girl would say something charming in return.

"So, how are we gonna move all the bodies?" Gojyo's voice rang out, perfectly spoiling the moment. Tryst choked as Suki tittered in quiet laughter, the mood having finally been broken by the 'ever so eloquent' water sprite. Bella raised a hand to cover her smile, and even Hakkai, raising from his bow, seemed lightly amused. Daja's cheeks were still flying red flags, as she chorused the kappa. "Yeah, we can't just leave them here." She said quietly. Hakkai raised his eyebrows, "Of course we can't." He replied, as he strode towards the mountain, cracking his fingers, "So I will dispose of them." Cupping his hands at the wrist, Hakkai closed hi eyes in concentration, as he called in an incredibly large Chi energy ball. Releasing it in a blasting wave, he managed to disintegrate almost all of the bodies, leaving only mere fragments behind, and a clear road ahead.

Walking back to his ride, he jumped in the driver's seat, jeep already purring in anticipation of getting out of the haunted woods. The cars sped off the mark, the Bug following as usual, as they headed as always, westward. "We lost some time with that incident back there," Hakkai said to Sanzo, his voice carrying easily on the rushing wind, "So, I don't think we'll make that town until tomorrow. We'll have to camp it tonight." His voice was calm, but Sanzo knew the man well enough by now to know that he wasn't happy about that plan. The monk grunted in agreement, and they drove for another few hours, eventually stopping at the edge of the woods, and quietly bedding down for the night.

***

Kougaiji landed on the lowest tree branch, his nose crinkling at the smell of human blood, gun powder and carrion. Beside him, Lirin bounced impatiently, only staying quiet due to the large meat bun hanging out of her mouth. The demon prince jumped to the ground, examining the remnants of the human bodies. Uncovering the crystal at his neck from its black cloth cover that he had devised, the Youkai man stepped toward what appeared to be the only remaining complete body, however, it was a good 15 feet away from the other pieces. Rolling it over with his foot, he let out a grunt of recognition when he saw Misa's face. He sighed. So she had failed, and paid the price with her life. Just like so many others. His anger at Gyokumen Koshou boiled, and he thrust the crystal forward so she could see what had become of her precious fukutaisho.

Kougaiji gave up, knowing there was nothing he could do. Without a word, he gathered Lirin who was still munching on her meat bun, and disappeared in a whirl of flames, planning to be ahead of the Sanzo Ikkou, when they reached their next target.

***

"Oh, so she failed. How... unfortunate." The self proclaimed queen of the youkai murmured to herself as she saw the unmoving body in the road, through the mirror in her crystal. "Oh dear. Such a waste. Well, I guess we'll have to rely on the contingency plan, won't we, my darling?" She asked, her face turning the question to the great stone encased demon behind her. She smiled meaninglessly in the silence. _Soon_, she thought. _Soon. _

***

Light. Bright, unforgiving HARSH, light. Pain. Pain all over. A thousand hot knives, stabbing a thousand and one times. Air. _Breathe_. Life. She was alive.

Misa gasped as air filled her lungs, her mind registering her most basic senses first. Light, air, pain. She heaved herself up, screeching out a terrifying cry of agony as she felt her lightly healed back muscles re-tear. She lay back panting, the pain settling into a dull throb. Wait... healing? Who had healed her? The last thing she remembered was... darkness... and an ethereal melody – she thought it was an angel of mercy, calling her to heaven. She lay back silently, her mind churning as she tried to collate all her thoughts into a decisive plan about what she should do next.

She smiled contemptuously. She knew what to do. She still had a mission, and the fact that she was still alive meant that mission had not failed yet. She would wait a day, gathering her strength and the remainder or her crows, now that her mind was her own again, and then she would set out on one final attempt to kill the Sanzo Ikkou, starting with those girls...

Misa lay back on the road, content in her scheming, and waited for her strength to return to her.

***

END CHAPTER 14


	15. Tryst

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

Their night in the woods was quiet and undisturbed. Each member of the group eating quietly, and retreating to their tents, still considering the days' strange events. Sleep came slowly to everyone, which suited Gojyo nicely, as it was his turn on first watch for the night. Sanzo was even more insistent on these all night watches, now that Kougaiji was stalking about for no apparent reason. Gojyo sighed, his hands behind his head as he lay back against a tree trunk near the fire.

A rustle over by the tents caught his attention, and he stood quickly, ready to defend should someone try to attack the sleeping occupants rather than their guard. He relaxed as he saw Tryst's lithe form emerge from the tent entrance, stretch, and make its way towards him. He stood stock still, not understanding her sudden appearance or direction. She stopped in front of him, still completely silent. He grinned in the near darkness, trying to regain some of his usual cockiness to hide his unease. She turned her face up to him, her eyes changing as she looked at him, from a dark navy blue, to a clear, emerald green. He stood mesmerised by the look in those eyes. It was tender, soft –so unlike her usual tart sense of humour.

"What's up?" He asked lightly, his voice gentle in the unfamiliar atmosphere "Can't sleep? I could help you with that." His half-joke failed miserably as her eyebrows twitched in annoyance, but the look remained as she continued to stare up into his eyes. He sighed, brushing his face with one hand in frustration, "What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She frowned. Clearing her throat, she looked down at the ground, in an uncharacteristic display of shyness.

"Gojyo... everything that happened today. That woman, those birds.... that insanity. Aren't you ever afraid of it? Afraid of what's going to happen next? Afraid that you'll lose everything? That one day you'll lose your mind – just like she did?" She took a deep breathe, her heart pounding with her feelings over the matter. She lifted her head swiftly, and looked into his eyes, searching for an answer.

Gojyo seemed surprised, "Well, no – not really." He stated bluntly, and she looked at him blank-eyed, obviously not believing him. He rans his fingers through his hair, looking to the sky for an answer, before he said something he might regret. The girl was still looking at him, undeniably challenging his right to lie about his fears. He sighed again, and made furtive sweep of the campsite with his eyes, checking to see if anyone else was listening.

"Alright, yes. I am afraid sometimes. You satisfied?" He snapped in a harsh whisper, hoping to discourage her by being rude. Tryst merely nodded, her face not registering a hint of disappointment or pity, which was what the Kappa expected. She seemed lost on a new train of thought, her eyes not leaving his, as she whispered softly, "It all happened so fast... and it was over so quickly... she died in a span of twenty minutes...." Gojyo waited patiently for her to get to the point, entertaining himself by watching the colours in her eyes swirl and change – blue, green, aqua, silver, black, brown, grey, hazel and mixes of all at various stages.

"....If you had been hurt.... I... I..."

Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears, and Gojyo felt himself shrink inside his skin at the sight – tears, like rain, forced him to relive memories he wished he could forget. Memories that made him want to stop those tears. He had to stop them – the memories, the tears, he wasn't sure, but he had to stop them. Stop them. Stop. He leant down quickly, ignoring her gasp of surprise as he pressed his lips to hers, pushing against her until he was sure the tears had stopped. It wasn't a passionate kiss, or even very sensual, he hadn't grabbed her, or moved any part of his body other than his face, but it was enough to make Tryst's knees quiver, as she struggled to hold her stance. It lasted but a moment – a perfect moment.

Pulling back to check her face, Gojyo was surprised to see her mixed look of shock, anger and passion. Perhaps that was what had attracted him to her all along – that mixture of emotions, her dark, secretive tendencies, and her brazen, unhiding personality – that mixture of sweet and spicy that always captivated a man... and one man in particular. She was everything he wanted, and he made the choice then and there, that he would have her, no matter what the cost. She was angry and crazy and bold and teasing. She was fire and heat and passion. She was sweet, and caring – only soft when she chose to show it. And she was going to be his - just as he had staked his claim with that kiss, he would soon stake his claim with her in full. So preoccupied in his thoughts, he failed to recognise the hand swinging towards his cheek until it was too late.

SMACK.

Her hand connected solidly, forcing his face away from her Tryst gasped, both hands covering her mouth in shock, eyes wide. She took a quick step back, eyeing him with trepidation – what had just happened? She had come out here, into the cool night air only to clear her mind, and perhaps discuss the strange battle from earlier. Instead, she had become confused by her feelings for Gojyo – her emotions so mixed up, that she was unable to decipher his reason for kissing her – was it lust, as usual? Or was he actually serious? In her panic, she slapped him – her standard reaction to such surprise situations.

Gojyo turned his head to her, one hand reaching to his cheek, the look in his eyes unreadable. Tryst flinched, hating herself from the hurt that was oozing from him – the hurt that spoke the truth about his kiss. She had slapped him for something real. A slow burning anger filled his eyes, the anger of a man who feels betrayed. Tryst's breather caught in her throat at the sensation of being thrown into space – no air, ice cold and no hope. Gojyo turned and pushed past her gently, his eyes hidden and the condescending smirk on his lips practically glowing under the starlit sky. He walked off into the trees, to watch the camp from afar, apparently, and Tryst dropped her hands, her mind clearing with what she knew she had to do.

Shaking her hair back with a flick, she turned her eyes to the heavens praying for strength. She grinned ruefully as she remembered that Strength itself was actually asleep in a tent not twenty feet from her. Perhaps Bella's mere presence could her through this, she hoped – she prayed. Taking a deep breathe, she strode towards Gojyo confidently, noting his relaxed form as he lay spread beneath the branches of a large dead oak tree, and watching the fire blankly. She sat down beside him, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her legs around them.

"I thought I couldn't tell you the truth," Tryst began slowly; "I thought you would run away, just like the rest." She chuckled softly, "Then I realized _I_ was the one who was running away from _you._ I always felt scared about it – knowing that people would run away, because even if he wasn't here, the influence was." Gojyo's eyes turned to her. _He?_ Suddenly, it all made sense – the need for flirting, but the aversion to being touched. The attitude. The violent reactions. It all made sense. "Who was he?" Gojyo growled, turning to her fully, and grabbing her shoulders – she flinched. "Who was the bastard that hurt you?" God's, if he ever found out...

Tryst looked at him in surprise, her eyes accepting his anger, and changing from navy blue, into a strangely bland hazel colour as she nodded, her past coming back to spill from her lips as though she couldn't wait to release the poison from her past.

"It's been four years since I killed my stepfather," She whispered, her voice mingling with the light breeze and drifting over to Gojyo's ears. His eyes widened in shock. "'Self defence' the judge called it. My mother never forgave me. She took my little sister Marley and moved to Ohio. I haven't seen them since – but I get letters sometimes." She paused as her throat caught, remembering her sister's confusion and her mother's betrayal as they walked out the door that day. That bright, sunny Tuesday morning. Tryst had always associated unhappiness with rain, snow and bad weather – so why was it that on such a heart wrenching day, the sun was shining and the sky was clear?

She turned suddenly from looking into Gojyo's eyes, to face the night sky. That made it a lot easier. The stars didn't reflect and the sky didn't judge. "My real dad walked out on us when Marley was born, and I was nine. There was never any explanation for that, he just left, and mum never told us why. Three years later, she remarried. He seemed like a nice guy, always letting us join in with them, taking us camping, swimming – all kinds of stuff. But it was a lie. Just a big, stupid lie." She huffed a laugh at this, her eyes straining towards the sky, as though her memories had always been hidden in the stars, and only she could find them. "It took him six years to build our trust. Six long years of normalcy – a real family atmosphere. Six years of lies." She choked on the last word. Gojyo had his hands in his knees, and he clenched his eyes shut as he waited for her to continue.

"He came to my room one night. Mum had taken Marley to the doctors cos she had been worried that she'd caught the chicken pox. It was about seven o'clock. I was lying down, reading on my bed, and he sat next to me, asking me about my day. Suddenly, he put his hand on my leg. I ignored it, thinking he was just testing his 'daddy comfort boundaries' – I mean, that's what stepdad's do, right? I moved so his hand fell away, and continued reading. I had had a bad day, and didn't really feel like any company right then." Trysts eyes burned as she remembered his face change, becoming cold, and cruel.

"That's when he told me 'to stop being such a little cocktease'. I told him I didn't understand, that he was being weird, and to get out of my room. Instead, he climbed on top of me, telling me I would have to 'live up to all my promises'. I never made any fucking promises! I screamed for help, yelling for him to stop as I tried to fight him off – but he was too strong." She took two deep breathes, calming herself as she felt the uninvited hot tears run down the sides of her face. A moment later, she spat out the poisoned words:

"He raped me."

Gojyo stared at her, pain, anger and shock in his eyes. Tryst turned her gaze back to his, her eyes now a deep brown – almost black. She continued, feeling stronger as she stared into his crimson gaze, "When it was over, he got up to leave the room and told me if I said anything, he would take it out on Marley in the same way. She was only 11! I loved my sister more than anything, she didn't deserve to know this side of ANYTHING! So, as he turned to do up his pants, I grabbed a pair of scissors of my desk, and lunged off the bed to jump on his back. I stabbed him in the throat with the scissors, and he threw me off in panic – I hit the wall, dislocating my right shoulder. He fell down in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine as he bled to death on my bedroom floor. I had stabbed his carotid artery."

Gojyo had a foul taste in his mouth, and his stomach churned as he fought to keep down his meagre dinner. Tryst was still staring at him, her eyes a jet black colour as she waited for him to reject her as expected. When he didn't say anything, she sighed. "That's why I didn't want to tell you about me. Any of you. I am supposed to be some hot-shot muse, with power at my fingertips and wisdom dripping from my lips. Instead, I'm a fake. A tainted fake." She missed the scalding look her shot her as she turned her eyes back to the sky, her rueful smile telling far more than she meant to.

"I had a boyfriend, you know – back in my world. He was a decent guy, one of those Christian boys, you know?" Gojyo sucked in his breath, wondering where this guy was now, and what he meant to her. Her answer ripped away that veil for him, and turned his righteous anger into a blazing inferno. "The day after it happened, he came to the hospital to see me. He hadn't heard the whole story – only that the ambulance came to my house, and that I had killed my stepdad. He accused me of being a murderer. Of breaking commandments. I tried to explain what had happened, but he just got angrier – he asked me how I could kill someone! I asked him, how could he say that? **I **was the victim. I was protecting myself and my sister! 'Sure,' he said 'and how long were you waiting to tell me that I was playing second string to your stepdad?' I told him to fuck off. 'Gladly' he said." Tryst frowned at the memory. "He was such an asshole."

She glanced down to Gojyo's face – he was silent, staring at the ground, his teeth gritted. She choked suddenly, and brought up her barriers – he was going to run. She readied herself for his rejection, her mind going over everything she had just told him, forcing her to re-enact the scenes in her mind, before pushing them down, down, down.

"That bastard." Gojyo's voice was a malevolent whisper, his usual singsong croon disappearing and being replaced by a ghostly tone. His mind was in turmoil – gone were the thoughts of lust and sex, this was WAR. How DARE they hurt her that way? All those people from her world, her supposed family, her lover – they betrayed her. He connected the similarities in his mind and hunched his shoulders forward defensively. Just as he had been betrayed by his own. His anger returned at the sound of Tryst trying to silently fight her tears. He growled, wanting to rip, tear, KILL. His demon blood boiled in his veins, and he felt a burning fire deep in his belly.

"..ojyo...Gojyo!" Tryst was shaking him, her worried face inches from his own as she snapped her fingers in front of him with her free hand. He whirled on her, his eyes glazed over and his teeth bared in fury. She flinched back at his angry face, and tried to scramble away. Gojyo immediately dropped his fierce demeanour and reached out a hand towards her, a silent pleading in his gesture. Tryst looked up at him, neither seeing nor feeling anything more than the need to hold, to comfort, to _protect. _She reached out a shaky hand and slipped it into his waiting palm, feeling him grip her wrist and yank her forward into strong embrace.

"No one will hurt you like that again, you hear me? Not as long as I'm around." His voice was thick and Tryst choked back a sob of relief as they held each other tightly, comforting, and gaining comfort. Strengthening, and being infused with strength. They shifted into a more comfortable position, and Gojyo continued to hold Tryst in his long, warm arms until the sun breached the horizon, the both of them have fallen asleep in the early hours, to the joined beating of their hearts. Two wounded souls, having finally found the one to heal them.

***

The following morning, Hakkai awoke early, beating everyone to the punch by being dressed and stoking the banked fire, until it was hot enough to cook a descent breakfast on. Turning to look for the sentry, and expecting Sanzo, he was surprised to find the immediate area empty. Suddenly suspicious, Hakkai slowly moved into the trees, looking for signs of a fight, or struggle. Instead, he very nearly tripped over Gojyos legs, which were sticking out from his position at the base of the tree. Hakkai jerked in shock, then grinned in loving affection at the sight before him.

They had obviously fallen asleep together, tryst curled into his side like a child, with Gojyo's muscled arms wrapped loosely around her, the protective set of his face coming through even in his sleep. Hakkai realised he had never seen Gojyo sleep so soundly before, and to keep with the strange occurrence, slowly backed away, his feet soundless through the leaves. As he reached the clearing he sighed in relief – which was unfortunately picked up by Sanzo – who had escaped his tent and was now standing only an arms length away from the brunette.

"What's up?" the irate and thoroughly 'not a morning person' monk grunted. "…u…uh…" Hakkai stammered, one hand reaching to the back of his head as he tried to stall the holy man. He was saved by a loud cry, followed by an even louder yawn. "Saaaanzo!! I'm huuuuungry!" Goku popped out of the tent entrance, his call echoed by Suki as she and the other two girls emerged into the morning light. Hakkai's eyes sparkled as he watched Daja stretch her arms above her head and yawn hugely. She looked even more beautiful in the rising sun… he wondered how she would look waking up next to him, her brown hues mixing on the pillow with his own? He flushed darkly at the thought, a soft, searching look coming over his features.

Sanzo snorted in disgust at the look Hakkai was giving Daja – Gods, he thought the man had more self respect than that. He turned his head away, unconsciously looking directly at Bella. The blonde muse was stretching thoroughly, as she usually did, reaching down tot touch her toes then stretching up to reach the sky. Sanzo cocked an eyebrow as he admired her flexibility. The girl certainly was malleable. His attention sharpened as he saw her midriff peek through from the slit in her pyjama's, revealing an inch of her stomach. Sanzo's eyes widened as he noticed the strangely shaped scars running in small lines across that inch of exposed flesh. What could have caused THOSE?

Bella had realised the monk was staring, and had done nothing to halt her actions. Trying to prove herself in his eyes, she stretched farther than she ought to, and accidentally allowed her shirt to ride above her boxer pyjama bottoms. She instantly dropped her hands, pulling down her shirt with a sharp tug. She whirled her head around, to see if anyone had seen it. Sanzo's violet eyes bored back into hers, demanding answers he knew she was with holding from him. Bella's eyes split through her fringe, both of the begging him to stay silent. A long moment passed, and the girl was sure he would not let it drop – after all, that's the kind of person he was.

Finally, the blonde man nodded slightly and turned away, heading back to his tent to start packing. Bella sighed heavily in relief, still a bit surprised at his trusting action. She blushed slightly, unsure why. Turning to pack their own things, the group missed the tall couple exiting the woods and blending in with the campers.

Tryst had woken before Gojyo, the sound of Goku's voice shredding her peaceful dreams. She pushed herself up, and realised she was still outside. Looking up to her pillow, she saw the face of the man she had kissed last night. She smiled softly, and raised hr hand to run it lightly down his slumbering face. He turned into her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm as he slowly woke. "Ohaiyo" She whispered. He opened his eyes fully and stared into her now sparkling green orbs. "Good morning." He replied. Hearing the commotion from the camp, and finally realising their situation, they quickly rose, and moved stealthily towards the tents. Usually, being caught in such a compromising situation would have been half of the fun for Gojyo, not now, not with her.

Tryst headed straight to her tent, ignoring the curious, yet knowing smile that Daja was throwing her, dressing and exiting again without a word. The rest of the group ate quickly, speaking little, and finally jumped in their rides. Hitting the accelerators, the cars tore off the mark, already noting the small splotch in the distance as the next town – a bustling riverside village.

Daja announced that they would reach the town in time for lunch, much to Suki's excitement. Tryst merely grinned, her head to full of thoughts of Gojyo to be of any real input on the subject. Bella said nothing, her eyes following the two white specks travelling quickly through the clouds, heading straight for their destination. She frowned – those two would be waiting for them, she was sure.

END CHAPTER 15


	16. Weapons of Strength

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

The cars entered the village outskirts while the sun was high overhead. Also known as 'feeding time' to the two youngest members of the group. Driving through the tightly packed streets seemed like a bad idea – especially since they were trying to avoid attention – not draw it. Transforming the rides into their smaller counterparts, the group set off on foot, avoiding the curious glances and suspicious glares with the ease of long practice – on both parts. They walked, chatting quietly, laughing and pointing out items of interest (and food in Goku and Suki's case) to each other. Half an hour later, they reached what appeared to be the towns largest inn – easily three storeys, high gables and newly stuccoed walls. It seemed quite prosperous, and the group entered swiftly, looking forward to hot showers, a clean change of clothes and a real bed.

Booking out four double rooms (no one wanting to take any chances from the last inn) they happily grabbed their keys and headed upstairs. Hakkai was taking a few extra minutes to cheerfully (and thoroughly) interrogate the staff on their night time activities. Daja found this comforting, and slightly amusing as she watched his false smile and dark glances terrify the few employees he spoke to. Upon reaching the three flights of stairs, the group noticed that only Sanzo had a different floor number. "I wanted it that way." He growled, successfully ending their hesitant queries. Sanzo made his way to the top floor, Goku growling as he followed him, complaining that climbing stairs on an empty stomach could surely kill him. As the group followed each other to the first level, they heard the echoing THWACK of the harisen, and giggled childishly to each other.

Two of the rooms were next to each other, while the third was on the other side of the corridor further down. Hakkai dragged Gojyo to the room at the far end before he could plead his case to sleep next to the girls. The females simply shook their heads, his antics becoming more and more commonplace to them.

The group split, Suki going with Bella and Daja with Tryst. Upon entering their rooms, Daja and Tryst immediatley dropped their bags on their beds and headed straight into bathroom. After a brief and silent round of rock, paper scissors, Tryst let out a victorious yell and stripped off her shirt as Daja beat a hasty and pouting retreat. "You can always jump in with me!" Tryst teased, feeling Daja's envy through the closed door. Daja poked her tounge out at the closed door, and hummed to herself as she unpacked their clothes, dividing piles into clean, dirty and miscellaneous stains.

Coming to the bottom of her duffle bag, Daja came across the rumpled, stained and torn copy of their much read Cosmo magazine. She huffed a laugh as she idly flipped through the pages, grabbing a seat by the window as she waited for Tryst to finish in the shower. Flipping from one crunched glossy page to the next, she eventually got to the 'sealed' section of the infamous magazine. Daja blushed at the pictures, her reluctance look at the photos and read the articles being an item of great amusement to Tryst. She scanned the page with her eyes, lingering on titles such as "10 ways to make him beg for you" and "guide to stripteasing 101" – that particular page had been dog-eared, and Daja wondered witch of the girls was that interested. Most of the articles she skimmed through, feeling that there was no way in HELL she could do some of these things- they were just too bold! She sighed, dropping the magazine as she stared out the window to the village below.

The bustling marketplace was a good three or four blocks away, but there was still a few stalls set up along their street. They were right at the junction of a T intersection from the main strip to the north/south road. The dust rising over the village spoke of population and life. All the buildings bar the one they were staying in seemed to be single story – a testament to the wealth of the town – they didn't need to build UP to make space. The girl sigh, wondering how life must be back in their old world – their _other_ life. Did anyone even notice they were gone?

The door to the bathroom swung open, releasing a billowing cloud of steam, which knocked Daja from her daydreams. Tryst stalked out in high fashion, with a skimpy towel wrapped around her, barely covering her privates. "God! That's sooo much better!" She groaned loudly as she stood in the middle of the room like the semi naked muse she was. He long black hair was pushed off her face, as she rubbed it furiously with another towel to dry it. Daja took this opportunity to scamper into the open door, claiming the shower as her own.

Trsyt giggled, knowing Daja, like most young girls, just LOVED the feeling of being clean - Tryst didn't mind being a little dirty – but there was a difference between 'a little dirty' and being covered in a weeks worth of muck and road grime. Shit, she was sure the smell would lure in the hounds! As though hearing her thoughts, a lone wolfs' howl sounded faintly through the window, coming from the east. Tryst shuddered at the thought, quite afraid of the furry canines. Wrapping the second towel around her head, she made her was over to her bags and began a thorough search for some clean underwear.

There was a knock on the door at that moment, and Tryst sauntered over to open it, revealing Hakkai. "What can I do you for?" Tryst asked, amused by the way he blushed at her barely covered form. She stretched further up the doorway to accentuate her curves.

"I… uh… wanted to see if you girls would join us for lunch..." He stuttered, his face turning redder and redder, "B…But I can see I've interrupted you – so why don't you meet us in town, later? Near the marketplace?" He tried to regain his composure. It was at that moment they both heard a loud, unrestrained moan from the bathroom. Tryst raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. "You all right in there, babe?" She called out, her voice tight with held back laughter. Hakkai was now the colour of a beetroot.

"This water is just FANTASTIC!" They both heard Daja groan loudly. Hakkai cleared his throat, his knees wobbly as he tried to leave as quietly as possible. Tryst grinned, grabbing his arm and trying to steer him into the room. It was like trying to move the Great Wall – Hakkai wouldn't budge. Tryst huffed, annoyed, and nodded her head in agreement as she closed the door in his face rudely.

Stepping back into the room, she spent the next 15 minutes looking for a decent outfit, before coming out with a pair of long legged, army printed cargo pants, which sat ridiculously low on her hips. A black tank top and a flimsy red half jacket, that wasn't muck more than see through cotton pieces. Pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail, she slipped on her daggers into their various locations, and finally stepped into her only pair of white running shoes. Feeling comfortable, she sat back at the table with the Cosmo magazine, and waited for Daja to come out.

She didn't have to wait long. The door opened and Daja breezed out dramatically, strutting to her bag as she continued to proclaim how wonderful it was to be _clean. _Tryst just nodded, not really listening as Daja dressed in a pair of black, low rider jeans, a white fitted t-shirt and a pair of black army boots. Tryst glared at that, wanting those boots but knowing they wouldn't fit her. She put down the magazine and stood fluidly, grabbing Daja's hand as she swept out of the room and into the hallway, heading straight for Bella and Suki's, next door.

***

Hakkai had stared at the closed door for a further minute, allowing the cool air from the hallway to chase the flush from his cheeks. He turned slowly, his mind still flustered and embarrassed, not just by Tryst's scandalous behaviour, but by Daja's arousing noises. He shifted as he walked, trying to ignore the message his body was clearly sending him – a message he had been able to ignore for the past few years. Reaching his room, he found Gojyo ready to leave for lunch, so he turned on his heel and followed the taller man out.

They found Sanzo in reception, with a very annoyed look on his face as he waited with his younger ward. Goku looked downright grumpy and it only took one glance at him to realize it was the threat of starvation by Sanzo that had kept him quiet this long. As the four left together (with much griping between Gojyo and Goku about who was the bigger idiot), the two 'adults' decided upon a noodle house they had passed on the way through town.

The streets were busy with human traffic, the sights and smells surrounding the four as they headed down the main strip, passing cheerful families, burly stall vendors and their guards, and young men and women, going around their business. Goku was left, right and centre, tugging here, pointing there and basically annoying the hell out of the monk. Hakkai laughed mirthlessly as they entered the single storey building, where awaited them a most welcome sign: "Noodle Bar – All You Can Eat."

Goku promptly fainted.

***

Tryst and Daja entered Bella and Suki's room to a find them already showered and dressed. Suki was wearing an overly large sky blue t-shirt which almost completely covered her denim bike shorts, and a pair of open brown sandals. Her damp hair was tied into its usual long plait – making Daja scrunch up her nose. Didn't the girl _know _that tying back damp hair was one of the leading causes of dandruff? Tryst snorted at the look on Daja's face, turning her attention to Bella. The blonde girl had dressed in a pair of long, black, fitted sweat pants. She stood up as she finished slipping into a black, cotton shirt, its long sleeves successfully covering her arms all the way to her fingers. She gently shifted her shoulders, making her weapons lie almost invisible against them, not even peeking out of the top of the low necked shirt. Tryst was still amazed by that – the fact that such oddly shaped instruments could fit so well against Bella's back. Fuscia eyes snapped up to meet hers, and Tryst smiled shakily – caught!

Suki bounced around the room, desperate to get outside as she pulled on Daja's sleeve. Bella walked gracefully to the door, her bare feet padding on the light wooden floorboards. Tryst glanced down in confusion, where were her shoes? "Hey, Bella – aren't you gonna get, like blisters or something, babe?" She queried, concerned for her friend. Bella just smirked, "I think I'll be alright," she replied, laughter in her throat. Tryst just shrugged, Bella knew best – most of the time. She grinned evilly – except when it came to admitting her own feelings.

Leaving the room together, the girls strolled through the markets, eyeing the goods on display as the pointed in curiosity at their clothes (or lack of). They wandered along, chatting about the strange fruits and vivid colours that were so lacking in today's environment. The sun beat down, a few stingy white clouds drifting lazily overhead, giving a relaxing 'summer-days' atmosphere to the otherwise busy marketplace.

They stopped at the promised noodle bar, Suki quickly recognising it as an all-you-can-eat buffet bar. Tryst leaned down on her head, whispering sweet nothings about how Goku was probably waiting for her inside. The younger girl blushed, quivering in excitement. Daja laughed throatily as Bella walked ahead of them, into the busy restraunt. Passing through the steam of the doorway, the girls spotted the four familiar faces at a nearby table. Suki waved energetically at Goku, who was wrestling Gojyo for a spring roll – chopsticks flying like a Katana.

Hakkai was sitting by, serenely sipping his tea while Sanzo read his ever present paper. Green eyes lit up like lamps as Hakkai saw Daja enter the room. "Looks like someone's happy to see you." Tryst drawled teasingly in the girls ear. Daja puffed out her chest, and beamed – proud to be noticed. They took a step forward together, thoughts resting on anything but the danger that was swiftly approaching them from behind.

"_ROOOOOAAR!!!"_

The sound ripped through the congestion of the bar, causing silence followed by pandemonium as every human in the immediate area tried to flee through any means possible. Before the terror broke out, a clawed yellow hand had slid through the mist of the entrance, an snaked around Suki's waist. She screamed, dropping her glaive as she was yanked back, disappearing into the afternoon sun outside. "Suki!" Bella cried, sprinting after the girl.

"What the HELL?" Goku yelled over the heads of the frantic patrons, before jumping from his seat to grab onto an overhead fixture, and vaulting over the crown in a single leap. He landed in a crouch by the door, Nyoibo materializing in his hand as he rushed outside. Daja turned to Tryst as Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo headed quickly towards them.

"I thought nothing could take her weapon away from her?" Daja cried, panicking. "I don't think that counts if she drops it herself!" Tryst replied hotly a the boys reached them.

"Gojyo – Sanzo and I will stay with the girls, you go help Goku and Bella... Go! " Hakkai said urgently as they exited the building through the empty doorway – the managers having opened the rear exit for the other patrons to exit through.

The sunlight streamed down harshly as the group left the building, displaying a miserable and ugly scene. There were roughly sixty youkai, and they had panned their ambush well. They had emptied the street (by murderous means, no doubt), spreading themselves in a full circle around the group, covering rooves and alleyways alike.

Goku was in the middle of the street, Nyoibo in hand as he stared at the leader of the youkai – the one who now had Suki in his grasp, a knife held to her neck. Bella was at the opposite side of the circle, behind a second Youkai, her hands being tied tightly behind her by a third. She looked calm, and determined as they pushed her to the ground, forcing her to lie on her chest.

Gojyo walked up to flank Goku's left, his Shakujo materializing in his hand. Hakkai stood protectively by Daja, a chi energy ball in his hand, as Tryst removed two of her knives. Sanzo moved out further into the street, coming to stand between Hakkai and Goku, his gaze taking in each and every youkai, his gun peeking through his robes as he grasped it in his crossed arms.

"Sanzo Ikkou! We are the personal army of Lady Gyokumen Koshou, and we want the Maten Scripture. Give it to us now, or your companions die." He nodded to the youkai guarding Bella, who grinned maliciously and delivered a hard kick straight into the girls stomach. Bella grunted and curled into a tight ball, eye's clenched tightly shut. Daja gasped, hands to her mouth.

Gojyo frowned, his eyes blazing at Bella's treatment. He turned to Goku, a reckless grin on his face, "Hey monkey, you wanna split 'em, or take 'em as they come?" he asked, grip tightening on his staff.

"I don't care." Goku growled in a voice very reminicient of his 'other' self, causing Sanzo to look at him sharply. "I just want Suki back.... NOW!" He cried, and dove into battle, heading straight for the leader of the youkai/ The demon jumped back, protecting his hostage, as Goku ended up fighting the five that took his place. The youkai attacked the group as one, snarling bloody murder at the defenders.

In short, the battle was messy. Bloody and rough and messy. Gojyo's chain was dancing in the air like a geisha, gracefully flowing past one target to hit another. Tryst was fighting hard, none of her usual moxy apparent. Crossing her daggers to catch a down swinging sword, she shoved back and in a double slash, brought her blades together to behead her opponent. She turned, blood dribbling down her cheek as she sought for her next challenger – her eyes were a crystalline silver. Daja's needles were flying like iron rain in the wake of Hakkai's energy blasts, her position still being protected by the coffee haired man. Sanzo was blasting away, his bullets shattering blades and skulls alike. Blood filled the street as the youkai died, the sharp smell of the coppery life being drained, drifting through the air in waves. Only the sound of sharp grunts, yowls of pain and the gurgle of death being visited could be heard echoing throughout the area.

Suddenly, a loud, piercing scream tore through the air. On the ground, Bella's eyes snapped open. SUKI.

The demon holding the younger girl had begun to panic as his minions were strategically and methodically defeated. In his fear, he had slipped, and the knife had plunged deep into Suki's shoulder, causing her to scream out in agony.

SNAP. SNAPSNAP.

The cracking sound broke through the battle atmosphere, reverberating oddly off the nearby buildings. On the far side of the battle, a lone form stood shadowed under the harsh light of the sun, three youkai gurgling as they fell - their death appearing in human form before them. A heavy moisture filled the air, pushing on the panting breaths of all the fighters.

Upon seeing her cousins' blood, Bella had felt it. The change in her eyes, from their deceptive pink to a deep blood red, her pupils disappearing in favour of the color. She was mad, no, furious. Enraged. Her anger grew in her like a spit fire hitting dry wood. She ignited. Flexing her arms, she had felt the ropes snap loudly. She stood, the youkai around her falling under the rage of a single fisted punch to the spine.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. She felt calm, and in control, the fire within her turning to lightning, singing her nerves as she took deep, slow breaths. Her skin felt tight and she was cold despite the heat in her veins. Her hair fell from its ties falling to drift around down her back, the fuscia streaks illuminated by the lughtining with her. Her skin was beaded with icy water, like rain, and in her chest, her breath rumbled like the deepest thunder. She slowly lifted her arms to the back of her neck, and reached into her top. Grasping the handles of her hidden weapons, she slowly and deliberately slid them out, finally revealing them to the world. A declaration. A message of death.

Everyone, human and youkai alike had faltered in their fighting to watch the glowing blonde woman as a howling wind began forming around her, whipping her fringe back and forth, revealing glimpses of her pure blood red eyes. The men on the ground and the remaining youkai gasped at the items she held in her hands. Sanzo was speechless, his eyes wide and mouth parted in open shock. So _this _was her true form, the Muse of Strength. Isabella.

She held the handles of two impossibly long and beautiful psi in her hands. The grips were wrapped with soft black leather, moulding comfortably with her hands, but the tri blades – the one on her left looked like it was carved out of pure diamond, and it glittered intensely in the afternoon sun. The other, black onyx; the purity of its darkness seeming to draw in all light from the surrounding area. The blades held a ghostly sheen, as though they had a sheath of pure light protecting them. The air around them bent and hummed, their hidden power flexing upon their release to the world once more.

While they had all stared, Bella had moved, faster than the eyes could see, to where Suki was being held. Any youkai in her way recieved a fatal stab to the forehead, so fast, that their brains had turned to ash before they hit the ground. Before she reached Suki, Bella adjusted her grip, placing the middle blade of each psi between the middle and ring fingers of each hand, pointing them outwards. Slowing down to walk up the youkai in the most terrifying way, she pointed the diamond blade at him, in a warning – and a promise.

"Let her go. Now. I will not ask again." The demon trembled at the sound of her quiet voice – it was rumbling like thunder and cracking like lightning. The very depths of her whisper sent chills of icy cold running down his spine like chips of falling ice. The wind blowing around her grew in strength.

Suki had lost consciousness from the loss of blood from her shoulder wound. The youkai hauled her limp body closer to him, the knife at her throat once more as he barked, "You drop yours and I'll drop mine!"

Bella stood completely still, like a deadly marble statue, her eyes shrouded by her fringe as she took in his false words.

"You're lying." She whispered. The moment the words left her lips, the wind died, leaving an eerie silence. The group on the ground watched the display uneasily, the few still standing youkai, leaving as quietly as possible, their tails between their legs in the face of this new, unknown threat.

Before the doomed youkai man could move again, a gale force wind howled against his back, making him stumble forward. Still keeping his knife up, he raised his head, and came eye to eye with the darkness, as Bella impaled her black psi in his heart, red eyes boring into his as she leaned in to whisper seductively in his pointed ear.

"Don't _ever_ lie to me."

She thrust forward again, the demon letting out a high pitched squeal as the power of the psi burnt the blood in his veins to crystal. Bella stayed that way for a moment, head bowed, before removing her blade, his body dropping to the dusty ground. His eyes has turned as red as her own from the heat of her power.

Bella stood suddenly, her psi disappearing back into their holsters as she lifted the unconscious Suki into her arms, and turned to the group. She headed immediately to Daja, her face tight and controlled, her eyes slowly changing back from red to pink, their black centres returning to normal. As she headed towards them, a strong gust of wind blew past her, pushing her fringe back. Though Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku were preoccupied with checking on the girls and each other, it was Sanzo who saw it as he turned to check her progress towards them. His eyes widened, and his lips parted as he saw what the wind had finally revealed to him –

Her face.


	17. The Face of the Muse

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

Her face.

He didn't have the words to describe it... she was...

_Beautiful_.

The word rolled through his mind like soft thunder. He knew at that moment, that the image of her standing there, dappled in light from the afternoon sun peeking through the low hanging clouds, and her long blonde hair shifting and swaying with each breath of wind, would be forever burned into his memory. In that moment, he saw it all: the cat-like pointed eyes with their ridiculously long lashes that were like gold dusted ash. The fine arched brows of burnished gold. Her nose was perfect, as though chiselled by a master sculptor, and it matched her high cheekbones and pointed chin perfectly. He saw the small symbol tattooed at her right eye, between her lid and brow. And at her left...

A large pale scar scratched its way down her face, running from her eye brow to her cheekbone. It looked.... hollow. Sanzo frowned at that in thought - it looked like something had been... cut out. As thought her skin had been actively removed... Despite that, though, she was simply stunning. _Beautiful_. The word rolled through his mind again, then out onto his tongue, where he tasted it – like testing a new and unfamiliar food. It was different, yet not entirely unpleasant.

"Beautiful..." He murmured, the syllables slipping from his lips before he could close them tightly together, scowling at himself, and glad that the wind carried away the thoughtless word. Dammit! – This was new! And new things were complicated! He wouldn't allow things to get complicated! He would forget her and everything he saw – that was that! ... He knew he was lying to himself, but he was determined to try. Shaking his head, he heard the sounds of sobbing.

"Suki... no..." Tryst whispered, bloodied hands at her mouth as Bella lay her down before Daja's kneeling form. Goku stood nearby, fists clenching and unclenching in impotent fury at the sight of Suki's wound. He lifted his eyes to Daja, "You'll be able to fix her, won't you?" He asked, angry eyes laced with tears of anxiety. The monkey was torn between staying and caring for Suki, and chasing down the youkai who had escaped. He looked at his fists, as they bled through the force of his anger and worry. Those youkai deserved _death_ for this.

Daja smiled up at Goku shakily, as Hakkai kneeled next to her, offering silent support. "I will do my best" the muse replied, wiping her teary eyes in her sleeve as she began to gather her energy. Daja took a deep, steadying breath and Hakkai linked his hand with hers. Casting him a last, thankful glance, she began to hum. The humming rose to a melody, which broke into her ethereal song, once more. As the song became louder, Gojyo went to stand behind the now crying Tryst, putting his arms around her in comfort. She turned in his hold, and grasped onto his chest, burying her head into it as she sobbed. His arms resettled over her, and he held her close, his cheek resting on her head as he gave her all the support he could.

Bella had backed away from Suki's still form, to lean against a nearby building. Her breathing was shallow, and her skin pale. Suddenly, she lost control of her legs, and fell to her knees with a dull thud. Gojyo glanced up sharply, but seeing Sanzo making his way to her, he turned his attention back to Tryst. Bella sat back on her heels, and stared at her hands. Hands now covered in Suki's blood.

"No one said this was going to be easy," a quiet voice stated from above her. Sanzo pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he listened to Daja's beautifully haunting song. "I warned you not to follow us. I told you to stay behind. Is this what you wanted? Or did you expect everything to be OK, like in those stories you listen to, about life in Shangrila?" He took a deep puff, looking at the sky to the West. "Life ain't a rose bed out here."

**SMACK!**

A solid fist connected with Sanzo's jaw, dropping him to the dusty ground. Goku shifted from one foot to the other, torn between helping Sanzo, and helping Suki. Gojyo looked up in shock, as Tryst turned in his arms, watery eyes wide in disbelief. Daja was still deep in her trance, but Hakkai lifted his dark gaze, and nodded in a satisfied way. The monk deserved that.

Bella stood with her head down, above the fallen priest, her fists clenched. Sanzo was rubbing his jaw as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He did not meet Bella's glare.

"You think it's that _easy_, don't you?" She was almost silent in her whisper, so deep was her fury at that moment. She felt the wind pick up, swirling the dust around the downed monk. "You think you can force us – force ME – to feel guilty, just by telling us what YOU think is right? Something that we have already realised for ourselves?" Her voice rose, and that strange, echoing quality came back into it – the sound of deep thunder, crashing inside a cavern. She towered over him, her five-foot-six frame seeming enormous in the wake of her anger

"So what if we knew who you were? We were going to DIE ANYWAY! Did you even think about what _we_ lost? About what _we_ had to give up, and accept, with no choices? We had the only choice there ever is, placed in front of us – life or death. And we chose to LIVE!" Bella was not even out of breath; her rage was running so deep at Sanzo's words that the strength in her voice was coming straight from her power.

"Who are you to make us feel guilty for that? Huh? Who do you think you are? No – WHO are you? Do you even know anymore? Because there is no way you could stand there crowing about being right, while my _sister_ is over there dying, and still see yourself in the mirror tomorrow!"

"Sister?" Hakkai murmured, looking from Bella to Suki, his eyes wide. "Sister?" Goku echoed, confused. Bella was breathing hard now, fingernails digging into her palms - her anger spent, at the pitiful sight of the bow headed monk at her feet.

Suddenly, her left hand flew to her temple, her eyes clenching shut in pain, as with a small cry, she collapsed to the dusty ground. "Bella!" Hakkai cried, but stayed were he was, his heart skipping a beat at the rare sight forming in front of him.

The wind had died, and in its place, a strange, heavy silence had fallen over the street. No birds chirped. No dogs barked. Even the elusive solitary wolf had ceased its howling. It was almost as though even nature itself was holding its breath in the face of something so rare, as though to make a sound would scare it away, never to return. Without saying a word, Sanzo knelt beside the girls' fallen form, and gently lifted her into his arms, bridal style. He head fell forward in his hold, her arms folded neatly on her chest as he adjusted her in his grasp.

Holding the muse close, Sanzo turned, and just a silently, headed back to the inn at a steady, even pace. Goku, Gojyo and Tryst stood in shock, eyes wide and mouths letting in the flies at the oddest event yet. Hakkai just smiled slightly, turning back to support Daja, who was about half way through.

***

Kougaiji had watched the attack on the group from his vantage point in the sky, riding the thermals on his dragon. Lirin was nearby, her dragon playfully dipping and weaving in the air, much to the amusement of it rider. Kou cracked a wry grin as Lirin's tinkling laugh reached his ears. Heaving a deep sigh, he slowly removed the small black cloth surrounding the red stone at his neck, and leaned out further, so the image of the ground 200 feet below, was clearly visible to the watcher at the other end of the connection.

Moments passed, and, as the battle wound to an abrupt finish, Kougaiji quickly put the crystal away, his attention immediately caught by the small glowing figure at the edge of the fighting. The prince had noted two hostages, the four men of the Sanzo Ikkou, and two female fighters, whom he had assumed were locals defending their town. Now, however, the fighting had ceased abruptly, and one of the hostages had begun to sparkle like lightning.

Kou raised his brows, his eagle vision allowing him to see the battle clearly. It was that girl again – he realised with a jolt. His eyebrows flew to his hairline, and he fought to keep his seat, such was his shock. Could it be... she was... _travelling _with the Sanzo Ikkou? He snorted – impossible. The Sanzo party was too smart and too arrogant to have women tagging along – they were too much of a liability of the heart. Kou chose to ignore his own female companions at this thought.

Suddenly, his dragon dipped sharply, and a loud groaning sounded deep in it's throat. Kou patted the creatures' neck, calming it, and looked over to Lirin to check her composure. The little demon girl had not even noticed the change in the wind density. The animal's had noted it first – the sudden heaviness of the air, the thickening of clouds about them, the static electricity in the atmosphere. The demon Prince sucked in a breath – where had this storm come from? He looked up the clouds above him, and was shocked to see how quickly they had gathered, allowing the sun to stream through the town below, yet blocking the light for the rest of the land. What was going on? These clouds were hanging low, dark and angry – this was a thunderstorm to be sure – but where had it come from? Could it be...?

"Onii-saaaaan! Lirin wants to land – this storm is scary!" Shaken from his thoughts by his sisters' cries, Kougaiji nodded curtly, before directing their dragons to land in the town below, on a rooftop about three streets from where the Sanzo Ikkou was situated. They quickly dismounted, Lirin immediately berating her elder brother to allow her to go down and fight 'baldy-chan'. Kougaiji replied with the standard 'no', and ordered her to watch the dragons while he surveyed the fighting. Stomping her foot and pouting, Lirin disobeyed his orders, and decided to watch with him, her excitement at seeing her sometimes 'rivals' almost giving them both away.

Kou shoved a meat bun in her mouth to keep her quiet, and continued his surveillance. He was awed by the turn of events, and even more keenly aware of how the blonde woman was able to fight so neatly, and so viciously – like a purely unstoppable force of nature. His opinion of her, and suspicions about who she was, were finally confirmed on the appearance of her weapons. His eyes widened, and his mouth jaw was slack as he finally saw her face as she had carried the smaller girls' body to her friend. She was beautiful. And she was definitely not human.

Did the Sanzo Ikkou realise who they were dealing with? Were they even aware of what those weapons, and that tattoo on her eye indicated? _Obviously not –_ he thought, as he saw how Sanzo spoke to the woman - her reaction making him grin in amusement. Watching the monk carry her off, and hearing the strange, ethereal song fill the street, the demon prince knew that there was more to these women than first met the eye. But either way, he had to do something about it – soon.

A plan began to form in his mind, as he gave orders to Lirin (who was entranced by the ethereal music) to stay by the dragon, and set off in the same direction as Sanzo. He would do something about these women soon, but first, he had to go see _her_...

***

Sanzo entered his room on the third floor, cursing his desire to sleep so far away from the rest of the group. Laying Bella carefully on his bed, Sanzo strode to the small, attached bathroom, collecting a bowl and a cold compress, before returning to the room to sit lightly on the edge of the bed. He looked down at her still face, his gaze unreadable. Lifting the compress, the squeezed the water out of the cloth, and with gentle fingers, began slowly brushing back her fringe.

He had barely touched her, when her hand suddenly flashed up, swatting his away. He scowled at her – then realised she was still completely unconscious. A reflex, then. He chuckled in his mind, "we're more alike than I first thought."

He eventually swept her hair back, dodging two more 'reflex' actions, until he stared once again upon her face. Gods, she was even more beautiful that he had previously remembered. Her skin was creamy white, and glowing softly from her enormous inner power. Her eyelids were stained fuscia pink, in the same manner as the other muses. The dark tattoo on her eye merely accentuated her beauty, giving it a dark, almost dangerous quality. And she was dangerous – he wouldn't ever forget how intense she was back there. So dangerous, so… mysterious…

He shook his head, remembering his plan to forget her, and gently placed the compress on her now exposed forehead, his fingertips unintentionally brushing over her skin. He felt heat shoot up his arms like lightning, and instantly drew them away, eyeing her warily. He leaned back, watching her face for signs of awakening due to the cloth on her forehead. Seeing none, he walked to the table, stripping off his top layer, as he took a seat - newspaper in hand, reading glasses on his nose.

It was another hour before Bella woke, and the sun was beginning to sink into the distant horizon. Her eyelids cracked open as she focused on the window.

He was seated there, his back pressed against the frame, head cocked to the side as he watched the sun disappear. A soft glow surrounded him, making his hair shine like spun gold, and his features, particularly his eyes, burn with an unearthly beauty. She stared at the angel in silence, as if making a noise would scare him away. As though sensing her attention, he turned his gaze to her, and she was felled. His eyes bored into hers with a terrifying intensity, and she had the sensation that she was looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

His voice rolled through the room, deep, husky, and much softer than usual. "Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes not leaving hers. He remained motionless. He wanted to burn this moment in time, so he would never forget it. The setting sun came through the open window, illuminating Bella's form. Her face glowed, as though absorbing the sun's rays into herself, and her eyes were wide and honest, something he hadn't seen on anyone (other than the saru) in a very long time. She opened her mouth to answer him, and he saw the glitter of her tongue.

Thoughts suddenly filled his mind, of how much he wanted to feel that tongue on his skin, trailing over his chest, and down his stomach… He shook his head, angry with himself

"I feel much better, thankyou." She replied softly, her voice also husky, and sweet. She moved, trying to pull herself into a sitting position, and failed, head falling back to the pillow with a soft _whump_. The second time she tried, he was there, his large hand on her back, gently helping her up. She blushed at his proximity – she didn't usually let any man get this close - then something cold and wet fell into her lap with a slap. This was soon followed by the feeling of her fringe falling back onto her face.

She gasped, and stared at him in shock, tears of anger and betrayal welling in her eyes. He looked back at her without the slightest iota of guilt. This just made her angrier. "Why? Why did you do that?" She indicated the compress in her lap "How come? I yelled at you! I HIT you!" She lost control for a moment, and a single tear escaped her iron will, sliding down her cheek, like a tiny, salty diamond. "I'm hideous." She said brokenly, turning her head away.

Strong, callused fingers grasped her chin, dragging her head around roughly. Fuscia eyes met violet in a moment of pure electrical heat. He looked _angry_, of all things, and he seemed… disappointed.

"Is that all you care about?" He growled, his anger causing the in her chin to tighten painfully. "I thought you were more than that, for fucks' sake. If that's-" he pointed to the scar on her face, "- the reason you're saying this, and why you hide your face, you don't DESERVE to be named the muse of strength - you're certainly not inspiring me" He spat in disgust, dropping his hand as he began to redress.

As he settled the scripture around his shoulders, he turned his head slightly, and muttered, "Besides, you're not hideous." Strong, slim hands gripped his arm, and spun him around. Sanzo looked down in disdain at the girl, her head was bowed, and her hands now gripping her shoulders. She was trembling slightly... in fear? Sorrow? He couldn't say...

"So... you don't think so, eh?" She whispered harshly, her voice dry and cold. Sanzo sneered at her, sick of this 'hard to get' bullshit – he wasn't TYRING to 'get' her. He was TRYING to forget her! His patience was on its final string as he heard a sharp tearing noise.

R...rrrriiip.....R...rrrrriiiiip....

Bella pulled off the remains of her long sleeves, dropping the black cloth on the floor, as she held out her arm and looked into Sanzo's horrified eyes. An angry, satisfied smirk made its way onto her features. "Not hideous? I'd like to see your definition of hideous, Genjyo Sanzo, if you don't think something like this could transform a person. Turn them into something vile. Turn me into something... I never wanted to be ... but which is the only way to protect my sister... I'd like to see you explain it..."

Long, pale red scars riddled Bella's arms from just above her elbows all the way to her wrists. Each scar was individually cut, like a centimetre long fingernail had dug in to rip out the flesh and skin, then come back and crossed over it, again and again.... and again. There was no single piece of unscarred skin on either of her arms, so many times had the gouges crossed over. Her muscles flexed uncontrollably, and Sanzo could see them close to the surface, due to the amount of missing tissue. He felt bile rise in his throat, and swallowed quickly to prevent his imminent gag reflex.

Bella slowly lowered her arms, protectively holding them, her angry satisfaction, replaced by self consciousness, and remorse for showing him her secret. Hot tears filled her eyes once more, yet she refused to let them fall, having already lost control more than once today. She slowly backed away from him, one step at a time, her body poised for rejection. Her head bowed back down, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to get over this fear she held of herself, of her body. She backed to the wall beside the window, her eyes studying the cracks in the floorboards intensely, as she waited for the soft padding of his feet to exit the room.

Sanzo took a step forward, then another. His mind blank, his tongue numb... for her to have survived such injuries... let alone, how she must have _received _them. Taking that final step that brought him to stand before her, he gripped her shoulders and shoved her roughly against the wall, her back making a sharp _crack_ against the wood. Bella gritted her teeth against the pain, and up glared at him in surprise.

"Don't you EVER go soft on me like that again, you hear?" Sanzo yelled into her face. Her anger boiled at his rebuke – she wasn't soft! She had just shared a deep secret, something even HE had been shocked by, and now he dared to accuse her of being _emotional_?

"Yeah, well, don't YOU ever go soft on ME like that, you big dumb monk!" She yelled back, unable to be angry and original at the same time. Goddamit! First he was an asshole, then he was a doctor, then he was frozen in shock, and now he was back to being an asshole! She glared up at him, her anger quickly turning into fear as he smirked.

"I won't" Sanzo replied calmly. She bared her teeth at him, like an animal that would bite in fear, rather than an enraged muse. He grinned at this, and finally gave up on all his plans, all his noble ideas of nonchalance, as he swooped down and captured her lips in a fiery connection of mist meeting lightning.

Bella gasped, her breath expelling out her nostrils in a rush, as she felt his soft lips crush against hers in a passionate attack of absolute dominance. Her usually calm and logical mind flew out the window and landed with the impact of a freight train, as she melted into him, seeking more, begging for something she had not wanted in all her twenty one years. He bit her lip sharply, thrusting his tongue in as she opened it in shock. Somewhere in the vague recesses of her consciousness, she wondered where a monk would have learnt such a dirty trick.

He was pushing against her tongue, his hot, sweet breath mingling with hers, as he massaged her lips with his, his teeth grating against her own as he finally released his need upon the person who had earned it. And she had earned it – every fleck of defiance, every act of strength, every proving moment of heat, passion and indestructibility had made him want her – want the one thing he thought he would never find – someone he wouldn't have to protect. Someone he wouldn't have to worry over, to sacrifice for... to be afraid of feeling for...

She wanted him. He wanted to taste every inch of his skin, as he explored every inch of hers. The heat he was creating between her legs was unbearable, and she was sure her skin was rippling across her bones in time with each hard thrust of is tongue. She hesitantly touched his invading tongue with hers....

Suddenly, he pulled back, gasping, still holding her shoulders. "I can't..." He whispered, "I can't take that risk... not again... no matter how strong you are... I can't risk losing someone... it's...." He stopped, staring straight into Bella's crystal eyes, his gaze penetrating through her shield. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said stiffly, and stepped back, releasing her swiftly.

Walking quickly to the door, he stepped into the hallway, hoping to forget what had just happened with his natural arrogance, yet already knowing he would fail. He was almost out the door when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking back, he wanted nothing more than to avoid the hurt he saw in her eyes. He roughly pulled his sleeve out of her light grasp, as he concentrated on turning his heart back into stone. He was being harsh, he knew – but better that she realise that _now,_ than try to continue with any of that... frivolousness. He was a Sanzo Priest, for Kami's sake – there was the same likelihood of them being together, as there was of pigs flying. He turned his head, nose in the air, and strode off into the corridor. Before the door closed, a crisp, clear voice rang out, causing him to stop, eyes shadowed in pain:

"You're lying."

***

End Chapter 17...


	18. Recovery and Loss

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

The door closed with a small click. He was gone. With rough words, and rougher actions, he had cared for her, nursed her, and passionately kissed he – yet with that same arrogance she had learned to live with over the past few weeks, he had pushed her away, denying anything that could have happened. Denying her heart, and his own. Bella leant her head against the door, one fist rising to softly thump on the wood, as she let out a small scream of frustration.

How dare he? How dare he do this to her? He had baited her till she had shared one of her deepest secrets, had listened, had looked... and had not cared when he kissed her. He had kissed her with a fire, and a passion that was so unlike his calm personality – a side of him that was only evident to those who knew him well, and even THEY were surprised when he acted that way. He had kissed her... and she had welcomed it. How DARE he?

Bella sunk to her knees, her bare arms crossing over her chest in a protective gesture as her actions in the last 10 minutes flew through her mind. _God – I'm so STUPID!_ Her face flushed at the memory of his lips, and she couldn't help touching her own softly, her fingertips brushing over her swollen mouth. He had been so.... wow. She felt an unusual fluttering in her stomach when he had approached her. Those flutters turned into earth moving tremors as he had made sweet love to her mouth.

She tilted her head back, and a small, genuine smile graced her lips. She would get through this, her gut clenched form her memories, but she would face them as she always had, and strive onwards... no matter how much it hurt. Resilience and strength. Those were the keys to surviving as long as she had. Resilience and strength.

She was still kneeling when a light breeze caressed her cheek, making the loose strands of her hair drift lazily around her shoulders. Bella sniffed once, and stood quickly, still facing the door, yet instantly on guard. Letting her bare arms drop to her sides, she let her chin drop to her chest, as she spoke:

"Hello, Prince."

Kougaiji grinned from his spot at the open window, his mauve locks drifting in the wind as his eyes sparkled in amusement. Sharp, pointed teeth glistened in the near darkness as twilight overtook the sky. Hi skin rippled at the feeling of being so close to her once more.

"Hello, Isabella."

Bella turned, eyes gleaming as she smirked at him. So... he had found out her name somehow – but did he yet know who he was dealing with? The youkai man's eyes widened in shock, and then squinted in rage as he saw Bella's arms for the first time. What the hell...?

"Who the HELL did that to you?" He growled, his voice like a snow panther – icy, animalistic and dangerous. Bella was taken aback, and stuttered slightly, her breath catching at the predatory look in his eye – the territoriality of it... so familiar.

"I... uh... It..." She couldn't answer, and ended up staring at the floor. She gritted her teeth and forced the words away. She wouldn't tell this _stranger, _she wouldn't! And who was he to ask anyway? Bella's thoughts continued to swirl as her anger at the intrusion began to grow.

Kougaiji jumped into the room from the windowsill, and slowly stalked towards her, ignoring the growing anger in her immediate vicinity, too absorbed in Bella's physical form – what had happened to her? The scars looked old, they were rippled, and hollow – she must have been no more than a child when that had happened. How could someone have done _that_ to a child?

The demon prince had followed the monk to the inn, his eyes constantly scanning the extremely odd sky. The storm clouds had made the oddest formation he had ever seen. They had split and circled, as though he was in the eye of an enormous storm. The entire village was in the centre, and the night had followed the sun evenly. He doubted even the village residents had noticed the thunder that rolled ominously in the distance, or how the dark brooding clouds circled like hungry sharks.

Kougaiji watched and waited for his chance to get her alone, this mystery woman. He had perched, like a vulture, on the roof of the building across the road from the inn. He had seen the monk as he sat by the window, and watched as he disappeared, and loud voices had issued from beyond the glass. He had waited for a moment, memories flashing through his head at the sound of that voice raised in anger. He remembered her name this time – not that he could ever forget it... how could he?

He had known from that moment in the rain, that she was different. She wasn't the same girl she once was. The Muse of Strength. Isabella. Her eyes were different. Her face, hidden. But still – no matter how much she had altered in 500 years, he couldn't allow his bitch of a stepmother to know she walked the earth once more. To see her harmed in any way… would be too much.

His mind on a million things about her, things he wanted to say, to do, he had completely missed the angry way she stood, the fighting stance, the rigid shoulders... the shadowed eyes. He reached out a hand to touch her arm, to see if his eyes were not lying to him...

SMACK!

The hard, curled fist connected solidly with the princes' quick reflexes, his arms coming up in a double cross to shield him. Bella growled and crouched low, sweeping her foot around quickly to take out his feet. Kou jumped back four feet, his eyes wide with shock, his face wary. Why did she attack him? Didn't she remember him? "Isabella, why…?"

She swept her arms across her body, and readied herself into a close quarters fighting position. "How did you come by that name, Prince?" She asked darkly, her eyes hidden beneath her heavy fringe once more. Her limbs were steady and her breathing calm as she waited for his response. "And besides that, why are you here?" Kougaiji growled, his eyes turning hard as stone in the face of the defiant woman standing so innocently against him. Didn't she know who he was?

"I am here to take you back… Princess."

***

Daja's song finished right before sun set, and she fell back with a groan into Hakkai's waiting arms. Suki's wound had been more extensive than she thought – the blade had stabbed through an artery and severed the major tendon controlling her arm. Daja had needed to coax the tendon back up from its relaxed, curled position near the elbow, then attach it with a particularly difficult melody. Still, she was able to heal it, using more power, and a focused intent.

Suki was still unconscious as Goku, receiving a nod from Hakkai, picked her up carefully and headed back to the inn, followed by an exhausted Tryst – Gojyo's arm still around her waist. Hakkai helped Daja to her feet, and they followed slowly after the group.

Upon reaching the inn, the group split up, Hakkai telling Goku to put Suki to bed, and let her rest and recover. The younger man nodded, and made his way to the stairs, noticing Sanzo descending from the higher levels. Goku's drawn face turned to his sun, and he asked the question they were all thinking - "How's Bella?"

"She's fine." Sanzo snapped, his voice cracked and angry, as he made his way to the bar. "Damn troublesome wenches." He muttered, earning him a passing glare from Tryst. Goku shook his head, knowing he would catch up with the monk soon enough, and made his way to Suki's room, busting it open with a small kick to the door, and laying her gently down on the nearest bed.

Watching her closely, he placed a chair beside her face, and settled down to wait. Had he thought to check her eyes, he would have found them glazed over, white and shuttling frantically as she dreamed…

***

Downstairs, Hakkai nudged a dozing Daja, who mumbled sleepily from his shoulder, the arm holding her up tightening protectively as Hakkai looked down to her peaceful, if exhausted face. Smiling gently, he nodded to Sanzo as he made his way upstairs, disappearing into Daja's room.

"God I need a drink!" Tryst groaned as she saw the monk heading for the bar. Gojyo smiled at her, those exact same words resting on his tongue as he followed the tall brunette into the small, near empty bar off to the left of the reception area. She was very quickly becoming one of his favourite people to be around – not women – people. Tryst plopped herself down on the nearest bar stool and waited patiently for the bartender to notice her. It didn't take long. Most men noticed Tryst within seconds.

"What can I get for you miss?" He leered, bristly beard twitching as he smirked at her.

She propped bother her elbows on the bar and dropped her chin onto her hands, unintentionally giving the man full view to her ample cleavage. She yawned and eyed the bottles behind the man. "Uhhh… just gimme a beer." She drawled, to tired to think of anything else. She just wanted to forget it all. The travelling. The strange place she had found herself in. The Youkai. The killing. The blood. Bella's strange… transformation…as though a layer of her humanity had been stripped away… Tryst shuddered, that had been scary. She had felt like for a moment in time, she had seen Bella – the true Bella, the one she had hidden even in their own world, before they had been awakened.

The bartender returned with the requested beverage, and gently placed on the polished wooden surface before her. He leaned in, taking advantage of her calm facade and closed eyes, to try his luck…

"Just what do you think you're doing?" A rumbling voice said quietly. The bartender jerked, caught like a deer in the spotlight, his face mere inches from Trysts.

"What does it look like? I'm TRYING to get drunk, Baka!" Tryst whined without opening her eyes. The bartender retreated quickly, the deadly gaze being directed at him, intimidating him fully. He decided to serve the blond at the other end of the bar. From his attire, he appeared to be some kind of priest.

"You need to be more careful, love." Gojyo whispered, his lips tickling Trysts ear, making her giggle and pull away from him slightly, eyes still closed. Gojyo grinned complacently, and sat at the stool beside her, placing one arm comfortably around her waist. She stiffened for an instant, then gradually relaxed, having grown used to his small touches over the past few days. He had done it a couple of times, touching her hand, holding her waist or just standing closer than was necessary… yes… she had become accustomed to his presence.

She yawned, leaning against his arm as she opened her eyes and grabbed her beer. Titling her head back, she sculled the beverage in one go. Gojyo's eyes widened and his grin stretched from ear to ear. Damn, this girl was fun! Calling out to one of the girls serving the tables, he ordered four more beers and settled in to enjoy his evening. This was going to be fun!

***

Sanzo scowled by his seat at the bar, his thoughts in a million different places. He had received his bottle of hot sake from the flustered bartender, and was silently drinking each cup with great determination, as though he was angry at the liquor itself. He ordered another bottle, a stronger type, and then began throwing that away swiftly. He felt the small shivers in his muscles that indicated alcohol being drunk too quickly. His face felt flushed and his hands were shaking – but that wasn't from the sake.

Damn that troublesome woman! She had forced him… no… TRICKED him into it! He knew they were aware of his weaknesses, the side of him that he tried so desperately to hide or kill if necessary. His humane side. The side that made him do stupid, reckless things... thoughtless things… unplanned things… delicious things…. He liked his lips covertly, trying to taste any lingering pieces of her. She had tasted so…

He shook his head in frustration, the alcohol making his brain slosh gently against the sides of his skull as the room decided to start swirling uncharacteristically. Sanzo growled again, now even the walls were against him! He slumped against his glass, to drunk to think anymore. He flung a hand across the table for his bottle, unconsciously knocking over several empty others. When had he drunk those?

He found a partially full jug, and poured himself another cup, before placing his hand against his eyes, and gritting his teeth as his conscience finally cracked through his prideful arrogance. It spoke to him occasionally, in that same calm voice his master had always used with him, when trying to explain the lessons of life. It whispered to him now, as the alcohol coursed through his blood, and made him susceptible to its coercion…

Go to her….

***

Hakkai knew Daja wouldn't make it up the stairs in her condition – she was too exhausted. Before they had made it to the top step, he had swept her into his arms, smiling complacently as she didn't make a word, preferring to nuzzle into the space between his shoulder and collarbone. She murmured to him sleepily, incomprehensible words that made him grin in spite of his worry for her. Coming to his own door, he pushed it open with a small kick, and made his way into the dark space, habitually scanning for hidden attackers.

Finding the room safe, Hakkai strode over to the nearest bed – his own – and gently lay his precious package down on the covers. Her clothes were still covered in blood and grime, but she still looked like a goddess to him. He made his way to the bathroom, collecting soap, a bowl of water and towels. Returning to her side, he found her already fast asleep, curled towards him, as though waiting for his return. Hakkai felt a strange sensation in his throat, as he looked upon her like that. So calm. So peaceful – waiting for him…

He shook his head to chase away the growing thoughts in his head – thoughts that had no right to be in his head at that moment. Kneeling beside her, he began to wash her hands. Daja twitched in her sleep as the cloth wiped her hands, cleaning them of all traces of blood. Hakkai felt his eyes crinkle in mirth at her actions, loving how she giggled even in her sleep, as he tickled her finger tips.

He raked his gaze over the rest of her body. The black jeans were a bit dusty but otherwise fine, but the t-shirt… it was white, and as such had stained badly. It would probably never be wearable again. He hesitated in what he was about to do. He didn't want to seem as though he was invading her privacy, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen her before, not to mention, she would probably be disgusted to wake up in clothes caked in dried blood and grime.

Slowly reaching for his medical scissors from his kit near the bed, Hakkai began cutting away at the fitted white t-shirt covering Daja's torso. He did so quite expertly, so that the pieces could be lifted away, not disturbing the sleeper. When he was finished, and the last piece had been carefully slid from beneath her chest, he was faced once again with her half naked body. He gulped, and flushed bright red as her breasts were pressed together from the way she was curled towards him. He felt a hungry stirring deep in his abdomen, almost like the animal he kept caged there was purring.

Hakkai licked his lips, his heart hammering in his rib cage. He was supposed to turn away… he had to… it wasn't decent…

Screw decency.

Raising one of his hands, he gently trailed her shoulder with his fingers, marvelling at how soft her skin was. It was creamy, but not quite pale, and was as soft as silk. He bit his lip against his urges… he had to have more. Drifting his fingers back up her shoulder, her let them trail to her neck, then up her face… that peacefully sleeping face. He gently brushed a thumb across her lips, and swallowed, his muscles trembling from the boldness he was showing. His breathing was harsh as he felt her soft lips, her warm breath escaping from them, in steady, even intervals.

He couldn't hold back much longer… he had to turn away now – before he did something he might regret. But… he just… couldn't. Running his hand up her cheek, he let his fingers glide into her hair, shocked at its softness. Cupping her head he lowered his face to hers, his long fringe brushing over her closed eyelids, as he gently placed his lips on hers. He felt his control flare wildly in his grasp at the feeling or he skin against his, her tongue mere inches from his, the heat of it travelling down his spine like a drug. He wanted more… GOD how he wanted more… her lips were still against his as he moved his mouth in a slow, sensual motion against hers. He tasted her, and felt heat pool in his groin. He felt her own skin heat at his touch, and knew that she was reacting instinctively. Even in her sleep, she drove him to things he would never normally do.

Reluctantly pulling back, he gazed into her sleeping face, the flush on her cheeks only enhancing his need for her. Hakkai gritted his teeth and kicked himself mentally – he was not some pervert who did that to sleeping women! He was calm, in control… and completely entranced with the woman in his bed. Breathing raggedly, Hakkai stood, taking his cleaning tools back to the bathroom, before sitting down at the table to wait. There was no way he was going to leave her alone in a strange room in an unfamiliar town… no way. Picking up some torn shirts left for him by Gojyo, Hakkai put all his concentration into his sewing – that, at least, was something he could do without thinking.

***

Misa staggered into the sleepy, twilight town. She felt the anxious residue of storm cloud's, fighting and anger lace the air. Her wound was not completely healed, but she was strong enough to make the journey. She hid in the shadows, flitting from building to building as she made her way towards the centre of town.

She narrowly avoided being spotted by her Lady's daughter – Miss Lirin, who was calmly feeding two flying dragons. The girl was also hidden in plain sight – above the roof of a deserted restaurant, which seemed to have gone through a recent battle. Misa crept past the giggling teen, not wanting to be discovered in the state she was in. But wait… if Lady Lirin was here then that must mean…

Misa lifted her head quickly as a large, dark shape darted across the rooftops. She watched as the dragons stirred and rose, coming towards the figure as it jumped the final hurdle and landed amongst them. She heard her younger mistress yell loudly, her voice echoing off the surrounding buildings as the dark figure came into sharp relief from a piercing ray of moonlight. Kougaiji.

The Youkai prince gestured sharply, ordering his sister to get on her dragon. Lirin's voice rose in pitch, either from fear or anger. Kougaiji gestured again, this time, relieving himself of the heavy burden hanging over his shoulder. Misa gasped as she saw a flash of white blonde hair, as the prince deposited the body onto the neck of his beast, above the saddle. The brother and sister climbed onto their animals quickly, almost like they were escaping…

Misa shook her head in confusion as the two dragons lifted into the air, and sped quickly through the sky, heading west. As soon as they were beyond the outskirts of the village, the skies opened, and the rain that had threatened all afternoon finally came thundering down. Misa shivered at the temperature of the water… it was so cold. Colder than she had ever felt. A single raindrop crept into her mouth, and she spat quickly, eyes wide in surprise – the rain tasted bitter…

Like tears…

***

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Abduction

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

***

Gojyo loved how the beer ran in small rivulets down Tryst's chin, before dripping into her exposed cleavage. The liquid made her skin shine in the dim light, and he licked his lips, carnal thoughts flashing through his head like freeway traffic. She was just too… tempting. He grinned at the thought, and wondered just how much more tempting she could be _without _her clothes on…

Trysts' face suddenly flexed, and she released the beer can she had been holding, allowing it to drop to the floor with a metallic clunk, liquid spreading across the floor. She put a hand to her forehead and leaned back, groaning slightly, and slurring words under her breath. "Aww… *hic* … c'mon… not nooooow…." Her hair began to shift, as though a light breeze was brushing past her.

Gojyo stared at her, concerned, then highly interested as he heard her words. 'Not now' what? "Are you OK?" He asked, also tipsy from the beer they had shared. He tilted his head slightly, looking at her face, which was partially covered by her hand. Empty beer cans were strewn around them like wrapping paper on Christmas morning. Was she going to throw up?

"Urgh…" Tryst groaned, low in her throat, "No… I… having trouble controlling it…" She said in a comically drunk voice. Gojyo's eyes widened as Tryst's hair suddenly turned completely blonde. She lowered her hand off her forehead and looked at him with a wide grin. "How do you feel about blondes?" She hiccupped, then started laughing uproariously.

Gojyo reached out a hesitant hand to touch the golden locks, his hand steady. How the hell…? "How did you do that?" He asked, the awe in his voice severely dulled by the alcohol in hi system – he only sounded mildly curious. Tryst's giggles faded, and she reached up to cover the hand on her hair. She turned bright blue eyes to him, "I can do that… and so much more…" She whispered seductively – or as seductively as someone in her condition could. Gojyo's eyes widened, and he grinned hugely as Tryst's face began to twitch, her nose moved, eyes lengthened and lips became fuller. Her breasts increased another size, and her hair changed to a wavy, multi toned brunette.

She was Carmen Electra.

"What do you think of this?" She asked, pouting cutely – even her voice was identical. Gojyo couldn't take his eyes off her. She had enhanced and changed everything about her appearance, until she had perfectly transformed into this strange, sultry woman. His crimson eyes narrowed, and his usual confident smirk retook his face – oh… this could be fun….

"It's… different." He said, faking a yawn, and pretending not to care - this was extremely difficult, as her now enhanced bust size meant she was practically bursting over the lining of her black tank top. Gojyo couldn't help his mouth watering at the sight of her looking down and adjusting her breasts, so as to prevent her self 'escaping'. When she was finished, she looked back up at him, eyes huge as she wondered why it wasn't good enough… maybe someone else?

Her skin rippled, and her shape changed again. Gone were the seductive curves and enormous breasts – gone was the tanned skin. Her hair darkened to a rich, chocolate brown, and her lips filled out significantly. Her skin changed its tone to a light, milk chocolate colour. Gojyo stared at the stunning, dark skinned woman sitting next to him. She batted her eyelashes, and pouted her lips at him, making the already unbearable heat that was gathering in his lower abdomen, flare sharply.

She was Tyra Banks.

"How about now?" She asked in a soft voice. He just gulped and nodded, face pale as all the blood rushed from his face to his feet. This was… amazing. She could be anyone! But still…

"That's nice, but…" He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, pressing a soft, heated kiss on her cheek as he passed, "I prefer the real you." He began trailing gentle kisses down her jaw line, noticing how her skin began to fade back to its lightly tanned softness that he was so used to. His lips continued on their journey, reaching all the way to the corner of her mouth, before he stopped, and pulled back, smiling.

Tryst's breath had gone from lightly intoxicated to heavy and ragged in seconds. Did he even know what she did to him? Flicking a glance at his smirking, satisfied face, she narrowed her eyes. Of course he did. Picking up another beer, she decided if she was going to follow through with this, she would need a few more drinks.

Gojyo watched her amusedly; she was obviously trying to ignore him. He sighed, a little disappointed – he had hoped she would follow where those kisses were leading her. Not that he would do anything to force her, he was just hoping she might begin trusting him, 'that way' a little more – even despite his reputation.

"Gojyo," She said suddenly, eyes staring straight at the wall behind the bar. She swigged her beer, finishing it and crushing it in one hand as he turned to her curiously, with a small, "hn?"

Taking a deep breath, she turned to him, her eyes glowing a bright emerald green. A small, trembling smile made its way onto her face – she looked… nervous. Gojyo's heart fluttered slightly and he felt the smallest taste of hope reach his tongue.

"You wanna get out of here?"

***

Sanzo had been sitting at the bar for hours. He had barely notices when Tryst began her side show act; though he saw a couple of the other patrons make the sign against evil. Pfft. Morons. He watched as Gojyo caressed her with his lips, curious at how the man would fare this time around – honestly, if he cared to wager, he hoped the girl would bitch slap back to Chang'an. He hoped.

... Please?

His violet eyes widened as he watched Gojyo get up from his stool, and offer a hand to help Tryst. The tall girl staggered off her seat, obviously intoxicated, and threw one arm around his shoulders, allowing him to keep an arm around her waist as the two of them giggled and stumbled out of the bar. Sanzo growled under his breath. Bloody, stupid, annoying, aggravating, attention seeking… FEMALES!

He downed another cup and decided it was time to go to bed. After all, twelve bottles of sake was enough to do in anyone. Staggering to his feet, as the walls melted slowly and the floor spun dangerously fast, Sanzo made his was to the exit. As he passed into the reception area, he felt his stomach heave uncertainly. Oh shit.

He barely made it outside as his body rebelled, and tried to force his intestines out through his mouth. The rain thundered down, soaking the blonde in seconds. He heaved and heaved, expelling everything he'd drunk, feeling even more shit than he had when he had started on his binge. Why had he started again? He couldn't remember. Something to do with those… women. Holding his fringe back, the great monk spat, trying to rid his mouth of the foul taste. Raising his chin to the sky, he opened his mouth to wash it out, before spitting again quickly. The rain was so bitter, even his own vomit tasted better. He grimaced in disgust at his pitiful condition. "Pathetic."

Making his way back inside on legs that were having trouble going in the right direction, Sanzo headed up the stairs, positive that they were much lumpier than before. He came to the realisation that everything was worse when it rained – even being drunk sucked far worse. Coming to the third floor, he quietly opened the door a crack, not knowing what to expect.

Silence.

Swinging the door wide open, he glanced around his room, and stifled a sigh. Fantastic. She was gone. For some reason, it didn't feel right. Something was off…but he dismissed it as one of those weird emotions that he hated so much. Worry… or something similar. Had she run away? He glanced around the room to see if any of his scant belongings had disappeared. No. But the room was dishevelled – chairs knocked over, bedding torn, a fist sized hole in the wall. Had she acted like a child, and thrown a tantrum? That seemed unlike her – but then again, he really didn't know her that well.

He snorted, ignoring the obvious evidence of her anger to him, at the same time feeling a little smug that he could make her react so violently. Not bothering to get undressed, Sanzo dropped onto his torn, but still useable bed, and fell into a deep, troubled sleep.

***

Daja awoke sometime before the sun was up, the morning star hidden behind the gentle rain. It had poured down during the night, then lightened to soft drizzle as the darkness faded. Heavy clouds still rolled across the sky, promising a dreary day ahead of them – thank god Kit had a retractable roof. Yawning hugely, the young muse stretched her hands above her head and sat up, her body protesting.

Hakkai sat by the window, head on his hands and sound asleep. His monocle was placed beside the flickering candle on the table, and his hair was free of his his headband. Daja looked upon him with soft eyes – the man really was incredible. He cared for her, watched over her, and was one of the gentlest people she had ever met. Yet he was defensive, polite and completely ruthless in his anger. He was… everything she had thought he would be.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she realised she was not wearing a t-shirt. She stifled a squeak of surprise, and quietly began searching for something to wear. Finding a toga wrap – the one Hakkai wore over his shoulder so often, she quickly folded it, and made it into a makeshift tube top, tying is securely at the back. Once this was done, she took a hesitant step towards the man asleep on the table. He remained asleep. Padding over to him, she gently reached out a hand to brush the hair off his face. He looked so peaceful… so calm…

A strong, wiry hand clasped onto her wrist as piercing green eyes snapped open and bored into hers. She gasped at the feral nature of that look – it was cold, dark… and so very dangerous. Daja took a step back in alarm, as Hakkai fully realised who he was looking at, and softened his gaze instantly.

"Daja! I apologise – you startled me." He said quickly, sitting up and replacing his monocle with one hand. The other still had not let go of her wrist. Daja squirmed as Hakkai stood, taking a step towards her till he was mere inches away. He seemed unaware of how badly he had intimidated her, or that he still held her wrist, though far more gently. Brushing a hand across her forehead to check her temperature, he missed the way she flinched slightly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his smooth, honeyed voice was low, and husky. Daja felt heat rise to her cheeks at the way he talked to her – did he know how seductive it sounded? The way his voice seemed to flow over her like warm, melted chocolate, then was licked up again, in slow, delicious words? She trembled, and answered in the strongest voice she could.

"I'm fine now, thanks."

Hakkai frowned at her answer, his worried eyes string into her tired ones. Reaching his other hand up to touch her cheek, he brought it round to the back of her neck, cupping her head as he gave into his desires, and leaned in towards her. "…Daja…" He murmured softly, before pressing his lips to hers.

She gasped, feeling his warm breath reach her skin, before his kiss drew all rational thought from her mind. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, tasting her gently as he slowly slipped it further into her mouth. He pressed harder, lips crushing against hers as he began to lose control of himself. Releasing her wrist, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, feeling her hands pressed against his chest, and shaking slightly. He ravaged her mouth, showing a passion and an urgency that was so unlike his calm, even demeanour. He gentled as he felt her gasp, and her trembling increase. Had he been too forceful?

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes uncertainly, hoping against hope that he had not harmed her, nor damaged her impression of him. Her face was flushed, her eyes half lidded, and her lips gently bruised and swollen. He swallowed, need surging through him at the sight of her looking so ravished, and so ravishable…

Hakkai smiled as Daja opened her eyes fully, her face crimson, and her breathing harsh. He just… wow… and it was so… wow….Her mind couldn't rationalise what had just happened, but whatever it was, she wanted more of it. Slowly, she raised her arms, blushing furiously as she placed them around his neck. Fire burned in Hakkai's eyes at her acceptance, and he knew there would be no stopping tonight… no interruptions… just… them.

***

Bella took a step back as Kougaiji approached her predatorily. She still had her weapons, but she felt confident she didn't need to use them. Besides – she couldn't kill Kou! She had been watching him for years, and felt somewhere that she knew him personally, almost like a memory… almost… like a friend…

She jumped as he lunged at her, hitting her back against the wall as he threw a punch towards her midsection.

CRUNCH

Her knee connected solidly with his torso, causing him to double over and gasp as the air was forced from his lungs. His fist had punched a neat hole in the wall, and he held onto that as he gasped for air. Before she could follow through with a double fisted strike to the back, he swung his leg around, catching her behind the knees, and dropping her in an instant.

Bella fell against the bed, crying out as her back hit the hard wooden edge. The Youkai prince recovered, standing over her as she clawed at the bed sheets, tearing them as she struggled to stand. She was growling at him, bearing her teeth as her eyes glowed strangely. Kou grinned and leant down to help her up.

Bella kicked out with both feet, sending him flying back across the room, hitting the table and scattering the chairs as he landed. Bella stood quickly and sprinted over to him, planning to knock him out while he was spreadeagled on the table. Jumping as she ran, she straddled his waist, fist striking down in a flash.

SMACK.

She was caught by a strong, tanned hand as an arm wrapped around her hips and pushed them forward, further onto him. Kou looked up into her eyes, and a small, chilling smile graced his lips. His eyes sparkled dangerously.

"Bring back and memories, muse?"

Bella growled and brought her other hand to his throat, pressuring it warningly. "I could break you with a single squeeze of my hand." She whispered, her voice deadly and hollow. Her eyes were glowing a strange pinkish red through her bangs. Kougaiji smiled, his eyes sharp at the way she held herself back.

"Yes… but you won't, will you?" He murmured to her. His gaze softening as her released her fist to bring his hand to her face, gently brushing her jaw line with his claws. Bella's eyes dulled, and her mouth opened slightly as pictures began flashing through her mind… strange images that were almost like… memories.

The moment she had lost focus, Kougaiji acted, muttering a short incantation under his breath, he pinched her ear with his claws, drawing blood to complete the spell. Bella slumped on top of him, completely unconscious. Kou wrapped his arms around her, muttering words of apology into her ear as he held her there for a while longer. He eventually got up, limping slightly at the hard blows she had delivered upon him. He gently swung her over his shoulder, knowing he wouldn't be able to run as fast should he carry her bridal style – not with all the bruises she gave him.

Climbing onto the window pane, the Youkai Prince looked back into the dishevelled room, afraid that someone might realise she was taken before they had time to escape. Then he shook his head – no- that arrogant monk would more likely believe that she had run away, such was his way of thinking.

Too bad for him…

***

Suki awoke hours later, her violet eyes wavering in the dull, morning sunlight that was glowing through the open window. Where was she? She winced in reflex from the pain she was expecting in her shoulder. Feeling none, she sat up quickly, startling her bedside vigil. Suki ripped at her bloodied shirt, tearing it completely off and tossing it aside. She slid off her bra strap as she hurriedly probed and poked her glaringly unmarked shoulder with wide, stunned eyes.

An embarrassed cough took her attention away from her inspection, and back into reality. Goku sat there, head bowed, eyes tightly clenched shut – his face was practically _glowing_ red. A light sheen of sweat had covered his features, and his fists were clenching and unclenching by his sides. Suki tilted her head at him curiously, what was wrong with him, and better yet, why was he here? In her room?

Suddenly, comprehension dawned on her, and she squeaked in embarrassment, pulling the blankets up around her near naked form in a flurry of linen. After she was sure she was fully covered – bar her face which was the same colour as Goku's – she cleared her throat and spoke to him quietly.

"G...Goku. It's ok now… I'm covered." She practically whispered.

The young man continued to keep his eyes closed and head bowed. If anything, he was shaking slightly.

"Goku? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to -" She cut herself off as piercing gold eyes stared into her own. What was that look he was giving her? Why was he so intense?

When he spoke, his voice was hoarse, as if he had been crying. "Suki… you were hurt really badly…" He seemed to have trouble finding the words, but he wouldn't look away, "I was really worried about you." He finished softly. His fists unclenched, and he stood, walking closer to her. Suki's eyes were wide at his simple, honest statement… was he saying…?

Goku knelt by the bed and reached out, grasping one of her hands with his own, and placing it against his chest. Suki flushed red at the odd gesture, and at his proximity to her. His chest was warm and hard against her fingers – she longed to flex them and feel if that continued over the rest of his body. Goku clasped her fingers tighter, almost painfully so, as he stared into her eyes. She wondered if he realised just how much this could be taken out of context should someone walk in on them? A half naked girl in a bed, and a young man on his knees holding her hand… yeah… that would go down well if Bella walked in…

"…Suki – I won't let it happen ever again."

Woops…. She had been off in la la land, thinking about Goku's toned abs, while he had been speaking to her!

"Uh… say that again?" she asked softly, feigning weariness. Goku's eyes turned worried, and he brought his other hand up to lightly brush her forehead and check her temperature. Suki flushed even harder at this, the contact of his skin on her face was just so exciting.

"I said that I let my guard down. I let them take you. Suki – I wont' let that happen ever again." He sounded so earnest, and so sincere. His voice was soft and husky, and far more serious than she ever remembered him being. She had obviously really scared him.

"Goku… there was no way you could have known I was going to get nabbed… Besides… you obviously defeated them, and…." She trailed off, noting the way he looked down guiltily. "Well, the way the other's defeated them…" Another flush of embarrassment.

Suki suddenly found it hard to breathe, and she leaned forward squeezing the monkey's fingers in turn, her eyes hard, and serious. "Who was it saru? Who got me?" Please don't say it… Please don't say it was…

"Bella." Goku uttered in a hushed voice.

Suki's eyes closed in pain, and a single tear glistened on her eyelashes. Her lips were clenched painfully tight, turning white as she breathed heavily through her nose. No… No… not again… her premonitions were coming true again! Goku stared at her in worry – he couldn't understand why she was so upset that Bella had been the one to save her. Had she really been relying on him that much? If so, he had doubly let her down. The young man hung his head in guilt.

Suki's mind flashed back to her dream, the one where she had seen everything happen – and everything that was going to happen. She had thought it was just her mind being cruel, and giving her an exciting dream/nightmare situation… But now she knew… If Bella had been the one to save her, and had… changed… then it had already started. The chain of events had already started.

Opening her violet eyes, she grasped Goku's chin in steely fingers and stared into his golden orbs with a look he had never seen there before. It was harsh, focused and determined - It reminded him strangely of Bella.

"Take me to her… NOW." Suki growled, surprising the young man with her vehemence. Why was she so determined?

"Suki…. Bella's fine – she only fainted. Sanzo's taking care - "

"NO! She's NOT fine saru!" Suki shouted suddenly, dropping her hand and frantically trying to escape the tangle of sheets. Embarrassment be damned – she had to find Bella! Goku flinched at the swift crack of her voice, like a whip across his skin. He began to help her, frustration and curiosity melding into worry at her strange actions. If Suki was this serious, and this upset – then something was seriously wrong….

***

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. The Morning After

**Disclaimer(s) - I don't own Saiyuki or ANY of the Saiyuki Characters nor am I affiliated and therefore I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever. Saiyuki and its characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura and all other respective creators/owners. I am just a fan. A BIG fan. A HUGE fan. A... well, you get the idea. I don't own anything but the 4 girls' characters in the story.**

Gojyo's arm felt warm around Trysts waist, and she greatly appreciated his help in navigating the stairs, since they seemed to be avoiding her feet on purpose. As they giggled and hiccupped their way back to Tryst's room, Gojyo couldn't help feeling slightly… guilty. He was just as drunk as she, but he had been this drunk before and managed to turn women away. So wasn't this really taking advantage of her? He wasn't sure – and to be honest with himself he didn't really care. Right now, he had the muse of all things that inspired him in his arms, and he wasn't about to let go. Not now… not ever.

They eventually reached her door, after 1 wrong turn, and one collision into a badly positioned fern. Turning the knob to her door, the one she was going to share with Daja, she stumbled inside and flicked on the light. She hiccupped as she considered this – it seemed strange that anywhere in this time span would have electricity, but then… it was kinda strange to have demons, cars, credit cards and guns too…

Stumbling forward, her knees hit the edge of the bed, and she collapsed in an undignified heap on the bed. However, as her hand had been tightly gripping Gojyo's arm, as she fell, she had taken him with her, and he landed on top of her with a great huff, the wind knocked out of him. They laughed together; almost hysterically such was their condition. Goya propped himself up on his elbows, looking down upon her face, his crimson eyes lidded as his laughter slowed, leaving only a soft smile in its wake. Tryst looked back at him, her features smooth, her cheeks pink from the liquor, but her eyes gradually turning a startling diamond clear, with a tinge of red. Goya watched them, fascinated – but his attention was soon drawn to her lips – softly tempting him with a glimpse of her teeth beyond. Raising a glance to her, as though staking his claim rather than asking permission, he slowly closed his eyes and lowered himself to her waiting kiss.

Tryst felt herself lose her breath at his move. She was absolutely sure that he was a wonderful kisser – however there was a difference between stolen kisses at inappropriate times, to actually having him focus his whole attention on her, having his whole being intent on one thing only. She was overwhelmed. Opening her mouth to allow him access, she felt is tongue slide gently in, and she sucked on it gently, causing him to groan, and press his hips against her. She panicked at this, but the alcohol was helping loosen her fears, and her inhibitions. She knew that she trusted him, but it was just her body needed a bit more convincing – and he was certainly doing his best to assure it.

Leaving her lips, his mouth travelled south, lightly biting her neck, leaving small, fading love bites across her skin. He nipped and tasted, licked softly and bit even softer. He knew he could relish her – he had all night – and he intended to use every bit of it. Her hands were on either side of her head, and she clenched them as he found each and every inch of her skin, and caressed it lovingly. Tryst had never felt such attention in her life. She gasped as he gently slipped a hand under her shirt and helped her remove it over her head. He sat back and admired his handiwork – gulping heavily at the now half naked muse, panting and sweating in front of him, her face flushed and her lips swollen from his kisses. He felt himself shaking, and held his hands up to his now blurry vision. They visibly trembled. Goya wondered what was making his gut clench so hard – and then he realised... he was afraid. He had not had a time when he had truly shared his heart _and _his body with a woman. In fact, the hanyou had only ever shared his body. His heart was sealed behind the iron fortress of his past. But this girl – this girl was storming his fortress – and he felt himself betray that protection by opening the front door.

Tryst opened her eyes fully, and looked up at the half demon in confusion. He seemed to be frozen – staring at her as if he had never seen a naked female before. She tasted the emotions in the air, and jerked in shock – _fear? _Why? She lifted herself off the bed to a kneeling position, as he sat back on his haunches. Raising a hand to his cheek, she smiled into his wide eyes, and whispered to him – and to herself.

"Goya… you know… I'm scared too. But, I'd prefer to be scared with _you_, than with anyone else." He blinked and his trembling decreased as she continued, "And I know you don't open your heart to many people, neither do I," she smirked in sadness, "But – If you open your heart to me, I promise I won't be the one to break it." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke, and Goya finally understood. Without another word, Tryst slowly raised herself to his face, and placed a soft kiss upon his lips, a single tear trailing down her face, and mingling with their combined breath. It was soon joined by another, and another, as Goya finally felt his walls crumble, as he allowed her into his heart.

The morning entered cold and dreary, the light barely enough to wake those who had beds by the windows. Awakening on her left hand side, Daja stirred, and opened her eyes slowly, allowing the drizzling sight of rain on the window wake her up fully. She flexed her fingers, and felt an answering flex on her right hand. Smiling gently, she looked down to where a long tanned arm had wound itself over her waist and intertwined with her fingers above the cover.

Without disconnecting their hands, she turned onto her other side, looking straight onto the sleeping face of Hakkai, his body curled protectively around her. She breathed carefully, knowing he was a light sleeper, as she studied his face. His hair was still a bit damp – he had worked up quite a sweat the night before. She flashed back to that vision of him, sweat dampened hair swaying rhythmically as he… She smiled at the memory – her body still aching slightly from his passion the night before. But it was worth it. More than worth it.

Daja stretched her legs, loving the feel of soft cotton on her naked skin, in doing so, she inadvertently brushed by Hakkai's bare leg, waking him instantly. His eyes opened quickly, focusing on her impish face as she tried not to giggle. He smiled at her, and in a soft voice whispered, "Ohaiyo." Daja smiled, and Hakkai's eyes lit up, his work out last night obviously not affecting him as he quickly sat up, and offered to get her breakfast in bed. Daja smiled and nodded, loving the sight of him getting dressed. It was definitely a treat she'd have to enjoy again some time. Sitting up against the headboard, she pulled the sheet up to give her some modicum of modesty. Hakkai finished putting on his last item of clothing, and walked to the door, leaning in to give her soft lingering kiss on his way out the door. She nipped him sharply on the lip, and he grinned truly, his eyes saying more than his actions. Closing the distance between him and the door, his eyes still back on Daja, he swung it open, only to be hit firmly on the chest.

Staggering back slightly, he whipped around in confusion, eyes meeting Goku's, his hand was raised to bang on the door. It seemed he had hit him instead. Hakkai, took a moment to pull himself together, and smiled politely as he moved to block the door, so as Daja would be saved the embarrassment of being found in such a compromising position. Goku acted as if nothing had happened, a worried look in his golden eyes. He shifted from foot to foot nervously, and strangest of all, he had his Nyoibo in hand. Hakkai raised an eyebrow, and was instantly on alert.

"What is it, Goku?" He asked, voice soft and dangerous.

"Bella's GONE!" He yelled.

"WHAT?" Daja cried, running to the door with only a sheet around her.

Goku goggled.

Sanzo had woken to a loud banging, followed by an earth shattering crash. Of course… that could just be the effects of his hangover. Sitting up, still fully dressed, he glared at the intruder who had broken down his door.

Suki.

The small girl prowled the room like a feral cat, her eyes taking in everything, from the damaged furniture, to the fist sized hole in the wall. She ran to the window, and flung it open, allowing a cold blast of rain into the room. Sanzo yelled out "OI! What do you think you're -" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, as the tip of Suki's bladed glaive came to rest at the monk's throat. He glared at her, furiously holding back the urge to swallow, which would force his throat to slice deeper against the blade point. Suki bared her teeth and snarled wetly, her gaze completely feral. "What did you DO?" She screamed at him, voice cracking in anger.

Sanzo focused entirely on the girl, his hand slowly reaching for his gun as he ignored the hell-sent headache he had. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied groggily, trying to sound disinterested. His fingers brushed the handle of the banishing gun. Yes! Suki saw the motion and snarled again, her foot flexing out and trapping the monk's hand against the bed. He grunted at the pressure and relaxed, knowing if he tried anything too serious, she would surely hurt – if not kill him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Isabella! Where is she? What did you _do_?" Her voice had risen in pitch, the tenuous hold she had on her anger seemed to be the only thing holding her back from physically assaulting him. His headache threatened to split his head in two, "I didn't do anything!" He shouted back, frustrated and pissed off at her behaviour. Suddenly, hands were wrapping around Suki's arms, soft voices were talking to her softly, drawing her away from him. Sanzo glanced up at the scantily Daja and Tryst, both of whom were trying to calm the young muse. Suki gradually allowed herself to be drawn away, as the girls murmured to her. Questioning her, trying to find out what had happened.

Sanzo didn't care what had happened! In his opinion the girl had finally shown her true colours – he knew he shouldn't have trusted them, and here was the proof! Pulling his gun from the covers, he swung up and aimed at Suki's forehead, finger firmly on the trigger.

"Sanzo." The quiet voice belonged to Goku, who stood off to the side of the door, in front of a shocked Hakkai and Goya. "Sanzo… Suki had a dream... she had a vision that Bella..." He paused, as if he was confused. He took a step closer, looking into those violet eyes, searching for the truth, "…She had a vision that Bella was in a fight, here… and that afterwards – that she was knocked out and taken… By Kougaiji." His voice quavered a bit as he continued, "She thought she saw… You fighting with Bella. She thinks it's your fault that she was weakened enough to be kidnapped." His voice begged him to say it wasn't so. But what could he do? He had no proof to suggest otherwise. He had argued with the muse, shouted at her, fought with her, kissed her…

Oh god…

What had he done?

Walking up to Suki, he pushed the two girls away, and raised a hand back, slapping her loudly, rather than hard across the cheek. Daja and Goya gasped, Tryst, Hakkai and Goku looked furious, as they each made sounds of anger. Sanzo merely grabbed the smaller girl around her upper arms and crouched down to stare into her face. She glared back at him, furious eyes brimful of tears. He held her tightly, not allowing her to look away as he spoke to her. "Your sister is the muse of strength. I doubt something as small as a tiff with a mortal would weaken her enough for a demon to take her. Use your head, muse! Was she really that easy to overwhelm?" He shook her slightly. Suki huffed in ager and leaned in close to him, whispering words in his ear that had him go stiff in shock, "It wasn't your little tiff that had her weakened, priest – it was that you weakened her heart with your petty excuses for leaving her after you kissed her. And I won't forgive you for that."

Out loud she called out to the group, startling everyone with her change of facade` - gone was the spritely young woman who enjoyed fun, laughter and frivolousness. In her place was a young leader, strong and ready to take on the world to get back her sister. Goku gulped visibly – not sure what to think about this new development.

"Everyone, if we want to catch them before they disappear completely, we need to get on the road NOW. It won't be too hard to follow her, she left us a clue." Suki pointed to the window, where the rain continued to fall.

"What, rain?" Goya asked, unbelievingly. Suki glared at him, "No, as a matter of fact I meant THAT." Suki pointed again, then walked over to the window, and picked up the almost invisible clear crystal psi that had fallen on the sill. "Bella may not have realised that she dropped it – but this one has a twin, and I'm sure it will lead us to it. Not to mention these things have an affinity to Bella's power now, as soon as she uses it again, we will be able to follow it right to her." Her voice was calm and strong.

"Suki… how do you know all this?" Daja asked, her eyes soft and upset. Tryst seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Because I saw it in my dreams," The younger girls replied, "I saw us in the cars using this thing like a compass, but pointing towards Bella instead of north. And there's one more thing," She took a deep breath, and continued with the hardest part of her dream siphoning. "Bella powers are growing rapidly, and as such her latent talent is awakening. If we don't find her soon – we could lose her… and all of Shangrila." Sanzo snorted in derision. The girl was being overly dramatic. What on earth could an unconscious muse do to destroy an entire world?

Tryst and Daja looked at Suki in confusion, but she merely shook her head and motioned that she would tell them after. They nodded in agreement and headed for the door. "Well, if that's everything, then we better get going – I'm not gonna allow some demon boy to take my friends at will." Tryst muttered, heading out the door, quickly followed by a still speechless Goya. "C'mon Hakkai, I think we can leave them now – this is a lot to take in." Daja said quietly, tears in her eyes. Hakkai merely nodded and placed an arm around her as they headed back to the room. Goku seemed calmer, his face drawn, as if in pain. When Suki, still holding the Psi, brushed past him to go back to her room, he flinched and didn't turn to follow. She didn't wait for him.

Stepping up to Sanzo, who was staring out the window with a blank look on his face, the monkey stared, hurt. His keen hearing had caught every word. "Did you really kiss her Sanzo?" His voice was small, "And then leave her hurt?" The monk couldn't reply to his small charge – he wasn't sure he could lie to him.

The rain continued to fall.

Bella didn't dream as she was taken across the country. She had fallen into a black hole, and was not entirely sure she knew how to get out. Sometimes she heard voices, calling to her in the dark. But she didn't recognise them, and she wasn't about to head towards something unknown when she couldn't see or hear or taste. She wasn't even sure how long she had been in the black hole – time seemed irrelevant. But she DID know she was down deep. She could feel the pressure building just beyond her ears, as though she were in deep water.

Suddenly, light lanced through her world, a great shaft of it that pierced her and lifted her back to the top of the hole, she felt herself fit back into her body, her muscles screaming out in a thousand promises of pain to come.

"Big Brother! She's awake!" a _loud _voice cried out just beside her ear. There was an answering shout, and a short argument followed by a chewing sound. Frowning as she opened her eyes, Bella's vision cleared, to focus on the sharp features of the Demon Prince standing over her. Growling, she tried to get up, but found her muscles were refusing to do more than flex. Exhausted from her meagre effort, the blonde muse merely stilled, and waited. She could escape when she wanted to – she just couldn't allow him to get so close again next time – and do… whatever it was he had done to her to make her this weak.

"Hello, Isabella." His voice ran over her, scaring her in its intensity, she turned her head and refused to look at him. Kougaiji smiled and knelt down, one hand going to her forehead to brush back her fringe. Bella whirled back and snapped, her teeth mere millimetres from his fingers. Kougaiji grinned, and used his other hand to grab her by the neck and hold her down, ignoring her harsh breathing and cry of "No!" as he succeeded in getting her hair off her face. He gazed down upon her, his features softening. Bella clenched her eyes shut, as she begged to be invisible.

"Whoa! Look! The same thing happened to her face!" The loud voice spoke again, and Bella opened her eyes to see, "Lirin?" She asked, shocked – then angry at her shock. Well, duh – of course she would be here – she gave herself a mental facepalm. Kougaiji broke from his scrutiny of Bella and turned to his younger sister, "I know, Lirin – and that is one of the things Isabella is going to tell us. _How _ exactly, did the muse of strength get so badly scarred?" He turned his gaze back to her, yes boring into her as he demanded an answer. Bella would be damned before she'd give it to him.

"Why the hell have you got me?" She rasped, then coughed dryly, her throat parched. Kougaiji put an arm behind her and helped her into a sitting position, then reached for a water flask at his side, and gently allowed her to take a sip. Bella swallowed greedily, then leant back into his arm and waited, knowing that until she knew more about the situation, and where she was, there was no real point in escaping. She tried to hold herself upright, not wanting to seem dependant on the Prince's help, however as she did so, she felt a rising panic from her shirt touching her bare back.

Where was her psi? She could feel one – but where was the other? She knew she had it on her when she fought Kou… had he taken it while she was unconscious? Whipping her head around, she searched the immediate vicinity for it, knowing it was futile. Her panic dimmed, and was replaced by remorse. She had been stupid – and now she had lost one of her weapons. How idiotic. She pounded herself mercilessly, knowing that if she had been a bit more cautious, a bit more on guard, none of this would have happened.

But none of that would help her now.

"Because I need your help." Kougaiji's voice broke through her planning, and she looked at him with a raised brow and a disbelieving look on her face. "_You _ need _my _help?" She said, her voice saying she obviously didn't believe him. Inside, her mind moved rapidly, wondering what benefit a muse of strength could be to a prince – perhaps she needed him to decipher his stepmother's lies? Or perhaps to fight the lady? Did he need her as a symbol or something? Pfft – he should have taken Tryst in that case, she was far more likely to Tempt people to his cause.

The Prince scowled, "Because we've helped each other before, and now is time to return that favour you owe me! I want you to stage a battle with me, and destroy this." He placed his hand around the red crystal at his neck, anger visible in the way his fist trembled. Bella looked at him in shock, she could tell he wasn't lying – but what did that mean? She had never met him in person before? Had she? "What on earth are you talking about? I've never met you before!" She cried, panicking at the sudden memories that began flashing through her mind. Memories of him... memories of them.

Kougaiji snorted derisively, "Don't tell me that you have already forgotten? It's only been 500 years." He sounded frustrated, "You truly don't remember?" His eyes changed, and she saw sadness in them, chained by centuries of loneliness. Bella breathed heavily, her stomach clenching as she fought the memories fighting to return to her. Heaving, she fell forward, throwing up the meagre contents of her belly. She groaned in pain, holding herself up on her tied hands, which were now covered in her own vomit.

She saw it all.

The past. The memories her she had fought so hard to contain. The truth about her previous incarnation. The heresy. The death.

Bella realised… not all was as it seemed in Shangrila…

…Or heaven.

End chapter 20


End file.
